Muv-Luv: One Last Fight
by Puffy Claw
Summary: In the moments after Operation Ouka, Shirogane Takeru has a change of hearts. His friends can't die like that, not until he has a say in it. With the help of Sumika Kagami and Yashiro Kasumi, Takeru decides it's time to put up one last fight against fate and destiny for the lives of those he loves in an epic tale of love and courage. Alternative AU.
1. Prolouge

**Spoliers: Muv-Luv does not belong to me. I am merely getting over the PTSD. All copyrights go to Age.**

* * *

Prologue

Cheers and shouts from outside the Susanoo deafen the silent sobs of its pilot inside. Shirogane Takeru, the hero of humanity, kneels in front of a small glass case containing a petite redhead who's sleeping peacefully. His whole frame shakes from the waves of pain, mental and physical, pushed upon the boy within the last hours of Operation Ouka. He knows he should be happy; he had just killed the Superior, the brain of the BETA, giving humanity its first real ray of hope since the start of the war. He had just accomplished the unimaginable, taking down the Original Hive, putting mankind on the offensive for the first time in nearly 30 years.

He knew it was a suicidal mission the second it was briefed, a worldwide offensive on Eurasia with the objective of taking down the Kashgar Hive. As if the mere task of taking down a Phase 6 Hive wasn't far-fetched enough, Yokohama Base was in pieces from a sudden BETA attack not a day ago; Japan, COSEAN, and the UN were running low on everything after Operation 21st 5 days ago. Only a madman would think of destroying Kashgar in this condition, and a madman Yuuko was. He still joined that mission with a hope of coming back, he has all the skills of thousands of time loops to help him after all. The moment Operation Ouka begins, a suicidal mission turned into a death march. Of all the time to start using strategy, he cursed, the BETA chose then. By the time Takeru and the remnants of the Valkyries reached the ground with the Susanoo, the rest of their companions were reduced to burning metals. Despite extreme conditions, the rest of the squad, which Takeru quickly learned was just the XG-70d and Meiya, was able to make it to Target A, the Superior. A squeeze of the Particle Cannon and the Hive was destroyed, along with his last squadmate.

People die in war, he always reminded himself, it can't be helped. Yet he wonders if that was all he could do. Thousands of retries, millenniums of fighting, thousands of endings. Is this really the only way to win? With cheers of strangers to his ears and blood of his friends on his hands? Is this really how a hero is made? Perhaps it is.

Alongside the weeping boy inside the cockpit of the war machine is the petite figure of a silver-haired child. Placing her small hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder, Yashiro Kasumi was greeted with a face writhed in pain and regrets. It doesn't take a mind reader like Yashiro to see the broken teen in front of her, a figure with eyes that would make gods of war question their bloodlust. Slowly caressing her hands on his cheeks, she wipes away a single drop of tear.

"Is she alive?" Takeru finally finds his voice to ask his companion.

"She made you the Causality Conductor. Her death broke the time loop. You're free now." Yashiro layered the answer with good sides in a vain attempt to save the boy from another heartbreak.

Takeru looks down at the peaceful face of Sumika, his childhood friend, the love of his life. So she trapped him in this prison? She put him through all these years of pain? Yet, could he really blame her? She lost this world Takeru to the BETA, and she wanted him back. For all his rage at being made a Causality Conductor, hadn't he done the same? In his cowardice and hopelessness, he crossed back into the old world and brought deaths with him as well. He wanted to see Sumika and Marimo-chan again and then killed them again. No, he will not blame her. If him suffering millenniums of pain would bring a smile to her face, he will accept it. But he can't wonder the same question again and again, is this really the limit of his power? He was cursed by time, but he could control time. The one constant in reality, time, was a mere variable for him. If he makes a wrong choice, his death would only give him another chance to choose. He had gone through billions of endings and died just as many time in just as many fashions. This is the furthest he has gone, humanity's first major strike against the BETA. Now that he's been freed from his curse, his power over time is no more. This is the end. The finale.

"She said she is sorry for making you one, and told you to have a good life back in your world." Yashiro continues to comfort the boy, hands wrapped his shaking form.

"Could I have done better, Kasumi? Could I have saved them all?" Takeru looks back at the girl.

"You did your best, Takeru-chan. It's your time to rest now." The silver-haired girl squeezes her arm even tighter around the boy as if she can wring out the misery from his soul.

"I can't accept it. I spent years perfecting my choice to get here. I can create a better end than this."

"Takeru, you've fought too hard already. I'll take it from here. You need to return to your old life."

"But all their deaths. This can't be the end!" Takeru was now standing as he feels a glimmer of hope returning to his darkened heart. He can change this.

"Takeru, you can't!" Yashiro was weeping and begging at this point. "She would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy!"

"Kasumi, I've gone through countless loops before." Takeru sits down and takes the girl into his lap. "One more wouldn't hurt. Besides, I refuse to accept all their deaths without putting up a fight."

He has made his choice. If mankind sees him as the impossible, then he will do the impossible. Time has played with him for too long, now it will obey his will one last time. "Sumika, I know you've freed me, but I need you to send me back for one last fight," he shouted as loud as his aching head can endure. He's aware she's dead, but if fate is willing to compensate him, if the gods are sparing their pity on him, if the stars are aligning just right, maybe she can still hear his last plea. "Takeru-chan, but..." the voice of Sumika rings out from the back of his head. "I know what I'm asking for, Sumika," Takeru cut her off. He had made his choice. "... you can't go back to your old world." The quite sobbing voice continues in his head. "Then I won't. I've lived more in this world anyway. This world needs me more. And I will make this world as beautiful as my old. A world where everyone lives." Takeru shoots back at the voice, the dying ember of hope once again rekindled inside his heart. "I can force you back, but it would be time travel. You can't loop back anymore." No loop? One chance is all he has. Takeru knows he can make this work. It's one chance, but he has had millions of those chances before, how hard can it be to make every right decision. "Do it Sumika. I will live in this world just fine if I can save everyone. Besides, who needs Valgern-On when I have TSFs." Takeru cracks a joke to Sumika. "Takeru-chan, you idiot... I need a few minutes to make it work. You should say your good-byes here soon." Sumika's voice softens to a whisper as Takeru feels the tugging sensation calling him back to his old world disappears.

"She agreed." Yashiro pulls Takeru's head down to her own. "You never learn to give up do you?"

"Kasumi. I'm sorry, I have to." Takeru puts his arms around the small girl and hugs her tight. "I've lost too much. I have to get it back."

"Then I want to leave you a parting gift. (Huh?) If I can't go with you and you won't stop fighting, then I want to help you. You only have one last loop, you need every advantage to make it count. (Thank you.)"

Takeru suddenly feels a surge of memories coming back. His head is screaming in pain as if a thousand Destroyers is ramming his skull from inside. The migrant fleet of Alternative V, the burning remains of Yokohama Base, the blaring red light of TSFs' cockpits. Like a highlight reel, all his deaths from all his lives come rushing back to the front of his consciousness. Memories so painful he had asked the last loop Kasumi to lock away now re-emerges like a tsunami crashing against brain as his vision goes white. The blinding shade of white turns to silver as Takeru realizes his face is in Kasumi's hair as she weeps onto his shirt.

"There, there, Kasumi. I'll see you again soon. And then you'll have the whole Valkyries to play with, not just me."

"Why Takeru? (Huh?) Why do you have to torture yourself once more? Why can't you stop fighting? Why can't you go back to your old peaceful life? Why?" Kasumi is now shouting at his soaked shirt.

"I have to, Kasumi...no, I want to. I have power over time, how can I just let them die and accept it?" Takeru softly explains as his hand pats the back of the crying girl's head.

"I just unlock all of your memories from more than 2,000 other loops. (Thank you, Kasumi.) I also amplified as best as I could all of your combat experiences from those loops. (Eh? You can do that?) Not very good, but it should be some help. (Kasumi, you didn't have to.) Shut up, Takeru-chan and listen to me. (...) I made all the memories subconscious so you don't have to go through their deaths every minute. They will only surface when you first encounter something for the first time again or in your dreams."

"Kasumi, that's amazing. I didn't know you have these abilities at all." Takeru was shell-shocked. When did this girl learn these? Certainly not in all those loops before.

"I gave you one last gift within your mind. (More?) I gave you my entire memory. (Wait, what?!) Don't worry, it's only meant for me to read. (Other you?) Yes, when you meet her on the first day at base, she'll see it. She'll have the same connection with you as I do. It's the only way I can travel with you back." Kasumi finally moves her head up from Takeru's shirt, having gotten her crying under control.

"Have you always been able to do this Kasumi?" Takeru moves his hand up to wipe away the tears. "It'd be beneficial to everyone. Especially the enhanced combat skills."

"I can do that..." Kasumi suddenly trails off. "...but I have to give up my ESP abilities. (WHAT!?) Shut up, Takeru. (Why did you do that then? I thought it's natural.) I said shut up, Takeru. (...you really didn't have to) Just shut up and listen to me! (...) It was the only way I can help you and go back with you, even if it's just in spirit. Now that the Superior is gone, my ESP abilities are worthless. Humanity will now be using full force against the BETA, not trying to read their mind. It was a small price to give up for your stupid save-everyone complex."

"Kasumi...thank you." Takeru suddenly feels a tug on his mind, a signal that Sumika's plan works.

"It's time isn't it?" Kasumi states. "You have that look in your face."

"Huh? What look?"

"The look of hope and determination" Kasumi cracks a smile at the boy sitting with her.

"Heh, maybe I do have that look. Kasumi? (Huh?) Say good-bye to Yuuko-sensei for me, and visit the Valkyrie's memorial trees sometimes. (I will.) Thank you."

Sensing his body slowly slipping away from this world, Takeru moves Kasumi down from his lap and stands up to look at Sumika's body once again. A redhead angel lying peacefully with a wooden rabbit. It could be his fading consciousness playing tricks, but he could have sworn he saw her lips curved into a smile. He dumbly smiles back. Turning back to his silver-haired companion, Takeru gives her one last hug.

"See you again Kasumi."

"See you again, Takeru. Save the world, will you?" Kasumi quickly answers between sobs as she holds on to the boy's tall frame.

"Just you watch me, Kasumi. I promise you."

Takeru removes himself from the hug, before standing up straight and staring at the door. He will save all those people again. And he won't finish that job alone this time. As the last strands of Takeru's soul leave this world, his last memory of it would be Kasumi's sobbing statement.

"I love you, Takeru."

* * *

**A/N: This is the first time I've written fan-fiction so criticisms are welcome. This is a pretty cliche concept for Muv-Luv but the best ones are either too short or dead, or both, so I took it upon myself to write (and hopefully) complete one. If there's any questions, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: A fated encounter

**Disclaimers: Muv Luv does not belong to me. Age owns it all.**

* * *

Thump...Thump...Thump...Takeru groaned mentally. He hasn't had a headache this bad his entire life, and he's been through some traumatic stuff.

_I had a dream._

_A dream of innocent people, brought up in a world that never knew the meaning of peace._

_I had a dream._

_A dream of people who risked their lives for the sake of those they wished to protect._

_But the only thing that separates dream from reality, is whether it feels real to you upon waking up._

_As for what's real and what's not... God only knows._

_And yet... I still feel like there must've been something I could've done._

_I feel like that has to be the reason why I was brought to this world._

_If this was future was truly unavoidable, then what was the point of me being here at all?_

_Sad farewells... The fate of mankind..._

_As well as my own destiny... I don't think any of this was set in stone._

_If I'd had a strong will to protect this world from the beginning..._

_Then maybe I could've accomplished something no one else could. That's what I think._

_Which is why... Which is why, from here on out, at least..._

_I'll live on, and survive... and try to protect all of this._

_I want to protect this abandoned world to the very end. That's what I want._

_Those who've been left behind... All the memories that remain... And... the woman I love... I'll protect them with all my life._

_There must be something I can still do. I know I have the strength to do that much._

_Mankind isn't going to lose. We'll never, ever lose._

_Not while I'm here..._

_Not while I'm... still here..._

A blinding flash of light jolts Takeru from his darkness. He was no longer drifting aimlessly in the void, but he was also not back in his bed either. _Did Sumika fail?_ It'd too good to deny that possibility. He didn't expect to further break a broken system, namely his Causality Conductor status, without some severe repercussions. _Repercussion? Yuuko-sensei big talks are getting to me._ Standing up, Takeru found himself standing in a tube-like room, with its end stretching beyond the horizon. _Guess I'm now stuck in Limbo huh? This is going -_ Before he could finish his thought, another wave of blinding pain struck his head.

_Time is the cruelest kindness._ Huh? Yuuko-sensei?

_When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost._ Marimo-chan?

"Did you like those motivational quotes, Shirogane-san? A voice boomed out from behind the man in question, sending him into a barrel roll and swiping his nonexistent pistol.

Before him stood 3 girls, who all had varied emotions on seeing him pointing an invisible gun at them. The girl to the left has a slight smirk plastered on her face. Her companion in the middle seemed to have chosen a more direct approach to his stupid display by clutching her stomach wheezing for air. The only saving grace for Takeru's dignity at this point was the last girl on the right, who is content with a slight giggle and a smile. Releasing the iron grip on his "pistol," the man stood up and dusted himself, trying to salvage his battered confidence.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Takeru directed his question at the trio who seems to have regained their composure, somewhat.

"Our individual identities are irrelevant" The girl to the right shot down his question faster than a Lux shooting down a hovering TSF. _Huh, war analogies? That's new to me._

"Are you Shirogane Takeru?" The middle girl chimed in before he could get a retort out._ A one-sided massacre against my pride._

"Yes." Takeru quickly grasped on to his chance to rejoin the fight. "And you three are in my Limbo." _Perfect execution. Go me._

"Limbo? Are you referencing to this room? (Yes.) Ah, there seems to be a misunderstanding. This is not Limbo, and most certainly not yours."

Takeru winced at the situation. The last time he got told off this hard was his first encounter with Yuuko-sensei in the previous loop, and that was because she didn't know his usefulness. A faint rumbling could be heard as his surroundings quickly morphed into an office. A very, very fancy office. The girls were no longer standing but seated behind a large desk, each with a drink in hand. Grinning at his stunned expression, the girl on the left set her glass down and leaned towards him.

"None of this is yours, darling. It's ours. We run this thing, just like we run the universe. (Huh? The universe?) I know right..." Her voice trailed off but the sarcasm dripping from her tongue didn't. "I'm Time, this is Fate, and that's Eternity. That's what you'll know us by. (Wait what?) You ask a lot of questions, dear, and rightfully so. But you want to save the world, right? That wasn't a fluke? (No! I mean yes, I do) Hah, you're funny. Now listen here, you're here because we want to have a talk with you (Why?) Because you're dashingly attractive and we can't resist. (...) No, because this whole mess involves us too. Fate here had her turn with you from the beginning, I'm supposed to lead you forward until your death and deliver you to Eternity. At least that was the plan until some girlfriend of yours stole you from our original plan and threw you into this whole mess. Fate had to work overtime to get you a new life, I had to return back to that cursed October 22nd, 2001 every time you die, and Eternity is dying to get you. Good so far? (...I think?) You're smart, keep up. Anyway, your girlfriend's death after making her peace with you broke the cycle, but before we could throw a celebration party, you just had to go back one last time. (Sorry...) Normally that wouldn't work since you're no longer a quantum oddity, but your girlfriend still had enough willpower, hats off to that girl, to send you to us for the last judgment. (Last Judgment?) Yes, we are going to decide, for once, whether to send you back to that messed up world or back to your intended world. We would have hauled your hide back home to save us the effort, but I'm feeling nice. So make your case. (My case?) You're not a parrot, stop repeating what I said. Tell us why we should let you loop one more time. (...) You want to save that world no?"

Takeru could only stare in silence. He was prepared for many things when he decided to go back, but never did he expect this. In her rant, Time, that was the girl's name apparently, had made her way out of her seat and straight in front of his face. Why should they send him back? He was ready to go off about saving his friends and the world would they care? That's why he wanted to be sent back, but that's not a reason why they should. What could he possibly have that would appeal the three goddesses in front of him. The still frame of Time was still in front of him was doing nothing to ease his worries. He could tell she wouldn't lose sleep over turning him down, and the other two seemed to share her sentiment. Takeru lowered his head in defeat under the scrutinizing stare of the girl in front of him. _Do you genuinely want to save them?_ Huh? A voice was reaching out from the back of his head. _Don't worry, answer my question. Yes,_ he thought back at the intruding guest. _Then prepare to tell them your feelings. There's nothing you can offer us but the truth._ Before Takeru can question the strange voice, his attention was directed towards a very audible throat clear across the room.

"Ahem, Time!" It was Eternity that came to his rescue. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"I'm tired of this!" Time thankfully did back off from the stunned man who'd found himself in a chair. "4284 loops! You've lived longer than the entirety of your race!"

"Time, calm down. We've talked about this." The last of the goddess decided to make her presence known.

"You two take over, I need some alcohol." With that passing remark, Time grabbed her drink and sank into her chair.

"You've gotten us in quite a pickle Shirogane-san. (Huh? Eternity?) Ah, you do remember my name, and I thought I was being ignored. (I would...) Shh! My turn to talk. (Yes ma'am) Ah so polite. You could learn a thing or two from him, Time. (Hey!) Jokes aside, I know that you can't make a case that'd benefit us. After all, the only thing you've given us after all this time has been extra hours. But I'll give you a chance. Tell us not why we should send you back, but why you want to be to send back. (Huh?) After all, you're throwing away a peaceful and happy life with your own harem (What?) to dive back into Hell on Earth. Give us your reasons, and we'll comply."

Takeru sent a silent thanks to Eternity; he finally has a chance now, no matter how slim. Bracing himself for all the emotions, he started to let his memory run. His arrival in the first loop, his confusion, his joy at seeing his friends. Then came Alternative V, the whole who-gets-to-go debacle, humanity's last stand using G-Bombs, his death soon after due to radiation. Then the next loop, and the next. Each with minor improvement from the previous, but never perfect. Looking up at the three girls in front of him, he started to talk.

"You're not the only ones who hate getting sent back. Every time I go back, it means I've failed again. I failed the world for not getting rid of the BETA. I failed my friends for not protecting them. I failed myself for not breaking the loop. Four thousand two hundred something loops, like you said. I've killed more BETA than there are in the universe, I've achieved more things than the all soldiers combined, I've died more ways than anyone can imagine, I've watched my friends died more times than a human can bear. And at the end of the day, I'd just wake up in my room, on exactly October 22nd, 2001 to do it all again. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want the power to change the future. I was dragged into it. Tossed into a world where death could strike any moment, where children are sent off to be soldiers, where mankind are forced out of its home, I didn't want any part of that. But I got used to it. One loop, two loops. Ten loops, Hundred loops, thousand loops. I've grown numb to that hatred. I exist more inside a TSF than outside one. I am the ultimate killing machine against the BETA; I kill one, ten more take its place, they kill me once, I come back stronger. If they have names, I could probably name them off one by one at this point. But for all my experience, for all my locked-away feelings, I still can't stand to see my friends dying, and they did, again and again. I remember now, I'd scream every time one of them die. There are no less than 20 loops where I ended my life upon the death of my squad. Coward move, I know. But the last loop, I got to the end of it. I endured through all their deaths to reach the end, only to see there's no one there to greet me. I solved the Causality Conductor situation, and I should be happy. Hell, past me would have jumped in joy. Yet, I can't find the reason to celebrate; I've lost my ability to save my friends. Their deaths are permanent, and I didn't even have a choice in changing them. Which is why I'm here right now, to plead, no... to beg you to let me go back once more. I don't care if I'm stuck there forever. I don't care if I accomplished even less than last time before I die. I don't care if I manage to cause even more deaths and sufferings. I'm not going back to save everyone, or to save my friend; even I'm not that confident. I'm going back to have a chance to save my friends... I've made peace with myself. This world is now my world, the old one a utopian dream."

Feeling mentally and physically exhausted, Takeru slumped down on my chair across the 3 silent girls. If someone were to see him right now, not even "crybaby" would justify my face. He's said everything he could, if they don't pass then he guessed it's fate that he can't save them. Huh, Fate. The brown-hair boy let out a small dry laugh. He's convincing Fate herself to change his destiny.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes. Jeez, how long are they planning on staring him down? Shouldn't they be discussing among themselves or something?

...

Ten minutes had passed before Fate moved across the room towards the door. Thankfully, Takeru was next to it and only had to stand up to stand up to block her path. Stopping right before his form, Fate looked up and sighed: "You'd better pay me something for my overtime." Ignoring her guest's look of confusion, she pushed past and right out the door. He raised an eyebrow questioningly to the two sitting girls. Eternity was the next to walk up to him. "As much as I want you, don't show up too soon alright? That world needs you more than I do." With that equally confusing parting word, she also left through the door. Time was the last one, slumped head-first on the table, drink in hand. A few seconds passed before she regained her resolve and marched towards the door. "Follow me world savior. You've got a world to save." Only now did their meanings dawned on the boy. He's going back, to save his friends! Opting for a small cough instead of a hug, Takeru nodded gratefully towards the goddess.

The next room was darker, with a single beam of light in the middle. Fate was standing in front of a tapestry-map-hybrid on the far wall, drawing lines after lines. Eternity was lying on a sofa in the opposite corner, drink still in hand, watching all her friends at work. Time took her place at the clock-like tablet near the light beam.

"October 22nd, 2001. You'd better not let me see that date again, Shirogane Takeru. (Yes ma'am.) Alright, it's all set on my part."

"Your fate is realigned Shirogane. Pay for my overtime with some good fights eh? (Thank you.) I'm done here."

"Shirogane-san? (Huh?) If any of your friends show up here before you then you're not gonna enjoy my welcoming party for you. (I understand.) Well sisters, time to send off humanity's last hope."

With careful steps, Takeru walked towards the beam of light. Glancing back at the three girls, he bid them farewell, only to receive dismissive waves in return. He could've sworn they all looked like Yuuko-sensei at that moment. Clearing his mind off all hesitation, he plunged into the light. The void enveloped him once more.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna keep writing but I won't be able to update for the next month or so due to logistics, so it'll be a chapter dump next time I update. We're gonna get into action then.**

**I am looking for Beta readers if anyone is interested.**


	3. Chapter 2: Back again

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Age, or Muv Luv. I'm not that big of a sadist.**

**Edited: 6/5/19 for formatting.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Shirogane Takeru**

Takeru woke up to find himself once again in his bed. It had worked; the universe had given him one more chance to save his friends. Jumping out of his comfortable bed, he took the time to take in the view of his old room. This is going to be the last time he'll ever see it again. He closed his eyes for a few moments, waiting for the nostalgic wave to pass. It will not do to cry so early on if he has any tears left to cry that is.

He grabbed a pen and his notebook and started to write down every crucial event that will be happening in the future. He'd hate to screw something up because of a memory lapse, no matter how small the issue is. He needed a perfect run, a boss clear without taking damage; and for that, he needed to make the best choice every time. It's impossible for man to be perfect, but Takeru knew he was no man. Satisfied with his "future journal," he grabbed his backpack and started to pack away everything. The moment he walks out the door, his room would turn to ruin, and he can't afford to give the universe anything more than necessary. Glancing one final time around the room, he bid farewell to the last remaining thread to his old life and marched outside to his new one.

In the place where Sumika's house once stood was the remains of a Type-97 Fubuki. The machine was broken, crumpled beyond repair, with its cockpit caved in on itself; the fate of its former Eishi unknown. Running his hand along the rusted side, Takeru whispered a silent thanks to its service before making his way to Hakuryou High School, now Yokohama Base. The winding road leading up to the hill-top base was lifeless, a painful reminder to the ending of Operation Lucifer 2 years ago. The only living thing on that path was the planted cherry trees, the Valkyries' memorial. Opening a water bottle that he took, he started to water every tree, attributing each of his friend's death to one.

By the time he finished with the bottle, the gate of Yokohama Base was in front of him. Seeing the shadows of the two guards approaching him, Takeru took in a deep breath; his journey has begun.

"Corporal! How are you doing today?" Takeru decided that a proactive approach to this conversation might yield him a better result.

"Going for a walk Lieutenant? There's not much to see around the base is there?" Corporal Hiroji, as Takeru learned in a previous loop, greeted him with a grin. _No wonder Mikoto's old man walked in so easily, they can't even tell base personnel from a dead man._

"Ah, truly a shame that such scenery was destroyed."

"Hold it! You're not wearing a base uniform!" The other guard finally noticed Takeru's civilian attire. "State your intention at once."

With a calmness unbefitting of staring down an assault rifle, he smiled at the guards, "I'm not from around here. _Yet_. I'm here to meet with Professor Kouzuki."

"The Professor? Who are you and what do you want with her?"

"Classified. Tell her I'm here about the XG-70 deal."

"Private! Go contact the Professor. Where's your ID?"

"Classified."

"Then what's your name?"

"Tell her the name is Shirogane Takeru." He smiled and started counting backward from 5.

"Don't move anywhere! (I have no intention to.) What's taking you so long Private?"

_3...  
_

_2...  
_

_1..._

"The Professor says to send him to her office immediately." The other guard shouted out from inside his station. _Right on time as always Yuuko-sensei._

"You there! Start moving." Cpl. Hiroji walked around and jabbed his side.

Waiting no longer, Takeru moved with the pair of guards. He could have moved around the base with his eyes closed at this point, but he wouldn't want to take away his two companions' jobs. After a few minutes walking in silence, they stopped in front of the imposing metal door leading to the lab. _Huh? No body search? Yuuko-sensei must be really interested in the XG-70._ The door slid aside to reveal the mad scientist. Dismissively waving away the two guards, Yuuko signaled for Takeru to step inside. The lab was just as he had remembered it, with stacks upon stacks of paper and books lying disorderly on the ground. Taking usual spot on the couch opposite her office desk, he waited patiently for his former teacher to speak up. Several seconds of staring at each other passed before Yuuko decided to stop wasting her time.

"Why are you here?" Cold and straight to the point, just as he expected.

"I'm here to talk about Alternative IV." He deadpanned right back. Before he could gloat about talking back to Yuuko-sensei, his head was in the direct sight of her pistol.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I decorate my office with your brain." If he didn't know better, he might actually think she was serious about shooting him.

"I'm not here to destroy Alternative IV, I'm here to complete it. (You're treading on thin ice, boy.) I know you're trying to complete the 00 Unit but can't fit '15 billion semiconductors in the palm of a hand.' (Not one more word!) Oh please, that gun is empty. (…) I know about the migrant fleet Alternative V is building in outer space, the deadline for you to give them result is December 24th, or they'll call off Alternative IV." If he wasn't busy convincing her of his time-travel status, he might have found immense joy in seeing her shocked expression.

"How did you know all of that?" The scientist was at her wit's end.

"This is not my first time here. I'm a dimension traveler, a living proof of your Causality Conductor theory." Takeru could have sworn he saw a fleeting joy in his mentor's eyes before they went back to their blank stare.

"Elaborate now! There's more than one way to kill someone." This time he was sure of the reality of her threat. He knew first-hand how creatively sadistic she could be.

"Take a seat Yuuko-sensei. (Sensei?) I come from a world without BETA. (Without BETA?) Yes, a world where there were never any alien invasions and humanity is not on the verge of extinction. For some reason, I was pulled from that world into this world, making me what you'd called a Causality Conductor. I died fighting the BETA after Alternative V succeeded and a hundred thousand people went on the migrant fleet. Instead of staying dead, I woke up to find myself back at the beginning, October 22nd, 2001. I've done this loop more than 4000 times at this point."

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

Yuuko had always believed that nothing could make her speechless, but this high school boy in front of her was making her eat her words, and she was having such a lovely day too. At first, she had thought he was another fanatic, a hero wannabe whose fantasy had stolen his touch from reality. His knowledge of the Alternative Plan's existence disproved that quickly. Now she is on the fence about whether that boy is an Alternative V agent or, the most dreadful option of all, is being honest. It is a scientist's greatest dream to have living proof of their life-long theory, yet now that one is claiming to be one to her, she opted for skepticism. She would be the first to recognize how ridiculous her Causality theory is; while the math and physics all worked out, it is beyond reality. And so the remaining choice stated that this boy must be a spy for Alternative V.

"You've already known everything there is to know about Alternative IV. You know that its progress is dead at this point. What else do you want to mess up?" Her scrutinizing eyes didn't miss the sudden pain in his eyes.

"I've told you Yuuko-sensei. I'm here to help you complete Alternative IV not scrap it. (…) How do you want me to prove it to you?" The pleading and hurt tone in his voice almost made her caved in. Almost.

"I don't need any other tests other than your own story. Using the name of a dead civilian, having access to Level 6 Clearance information, the only thing about you doesn't reek of the CIA is your time travel cover-up. Did a ten-year-old wrote that background for you?"

**Shirogane Takeru**

He let out a dejected sigh, all his convincing had only led Yuuko to be more suspicious of him. While he can't blame the scientist, she is the key to a world salvation project with a large number of enemies, but they didn't really have time to sit around and debate the viability of time travel or his spy status. He had hoped to reveal his connection to Kasumi for later, but desperate time calls for desperate measures.

"Fine! If you don't believe me then why don't you call in your mind reader?" Him mentioning Kasumi seemed to have struck a sore spot for Yuuko as she reached into her pocket to grab her pocket knife.

"Mind reader? What are you talking about?" Takeru could only roll his eyes at her reaction; this is the worst lie she'd ever told in all his time.

"Yashiro Kasumi, the brainchild of Alternative III. She's in the room next door, just call her in to probe my memory and be done with it." He finished his sentence only to find himself at the receiving end of Yuuko's knife. _This is just stupid. Why is she so paranoid this loop?_

"What do you want with her? Speak, or I'll stop you from doing so forever."

"Oh please, just get her in here to verify my story. I'd sooner kill myself than hurt her." The raw emotion in his voice about her bunny-girl had done the trick as she slowly lowers her knife.

After a few moments, the lab door swung aside to reveal the small form of Yashiro Kasumi in all her glory, bunny ears included. Takeru forced himself to remain calm and resist the urge to run up and hug her, his best friend, his right hand, and once upon a loop, his lover. Carefully raising his eyes to meet hers, a sudden connection seemed to form between them. _Hello, Kasumi_. He greeted her inside his head. _Check my memory for what the professor needs. I'll explain the rest later._ He felt a sudden throb as Kasumi made her presence. One, two, three seconds passed before her eyes suddenly widened to a comical degree. She slowly walked over to Yuuko-sensei and whispered in her ear. To Yuuko's credits, her poker face only slipped for less than second when she heard the ESPer's confirmation.

"So it seems you really do believe in what you're saying." Never mind, he knew it was too easy to have her put all her trusts in him. "If you truly have lived thousands of lifetimes than you must be able to pilot a TSF?"

"Yes, I was always among the best." Takeru didn't miss his chance to boast; if this is her test than she'd better be prepared to see her expectations smashed.

"Very well, we will test your claims in the simulation room. Follow me." And with that Yuuko-sensei left the room.

"Takeru-chan?" Kasumi instantly went up to him and tugged his shirt. "Welcome back."

"Nice to see you again, Kasumi." Takeru leaned down to hug the girl tightly before leading her with him to the simulation chamber.


	4. Chapter 3: Completion

**Disclaimer: Can't spell rage without Age, and no I still don't own Muv-Luv. If I do then I'd already have a sequel out of a loop where no one dies, and they live happily ever after.**

**Edited: 6/5/19 for formatting.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Shirogane Takeru**

Every step he took brought back waves of memories, good and bad. He remembered the elevator system being torn asunder by the BETA, the PX blew apart by desperate S-11s. His trip down to the simulation room was spent in absolute silence, with him shadowing Yuuko-sensei's every move and Kasumi showing his. Stepping inside the large hanger, his mind slipped, and for a second he was fending off hordes of BETA with just a pistol; his vision blared red. Shaking his head back to reality, he wiped away a single tear threatening to escape his eyes. The room was exactly as he'd remembered it, except for its occupants. In front of the command post stood two familiar figures, and it'd be impossible for Takeru not to recognize his former instructor and captain.

Without warning, he found himself reliving their deaths. Isumi's sacrifice during Operation 21st, Marimo-chan's scattered brain accompanied with a sickening crunching sound. He might have gotten over some of their later demises, but their first deaths burnt themselves into his mind, never fading. His eyes watered, the feeling of hopelessness returned; he had the power to control time, and yet he couldn't protect those dearest to him. The dam of emotion was contained as Kasumi squeezed Takeru's hands to return him to reality. Not wanting to worry her too much, he lightly squeezed it back before making his way over to the three adults. Yuuko-sensei had already introduced him to the duo as they didn't question his presence anymore.

"You're Shirogane Takeru?" Captain Isumi was the first to greet him with a firm handshake. "I'm here today to observe your TSF evaluation."

"And I'm Sergeant Jinguuji, I will be directly scoring your tests." Marimo-chan was the next to introduce herself with a slight nod.

"And you know me. Professor Kouzuki." Yuuko-sensei didn't want to miss out on the conversation as she clapped his back.

"Thank you for your time. I will not disappoint you." Controlling his urge to say anything embarrassing, Takeru opted for a simple reply. "Which pod will I be using?"

"You will be using Pod 09." Your fortified suit is over there. You will begin your evaluation in 5 minutes." Isumi was already halfway inside the command room when she answered him.

Wearing a fortified suit again, Takeru could feel the rush of battle returning to him. Pod 09 is a specially-commissioned simulation pod, designed only for top tier Eishis with almost no difference from being inside a real TSF. His only chance at using Pod 09 had been during loops where he flaunted his piloting prowess and got drafted into the Royal Guards. Yuuko-sensei was determined to prove him wrong, and he was more than ready to show her up, especially with Marimo-chan and the Captain here. Sitting inside a TSF's cockpit, he felt at home, like this is what he was born to do, and in a sense, it is his only use in this world. Getting himself familiar with the control of a Fubuki instead of his normal Takemikazuchi, Takeru connected his suit to the machine and waited for the start command. It wasn't long before the voice of Yuuko-sensei ring through the comm.

"Running Training Course B-5. Thirty seconds"

"Wait! B-5!? Are you sure he can handle it?" Captain Isumi was clearly not amused with Yuuko-sensei's selection.

"That's what he claimed. We'll see" The professor was dismissive at best with her reply.

"That's a last stand scenario. You said he's fought BETA before, but he can't be older than 18, you can't give him a squad mission when it's just him." Marimo-chan offered a slightly more convincing case, only to be met with the same fate.

"We'll see."

Takeru was watching the countdown on the screen. 10 seconds. The world around him turned to a hazy blur. Tunnel vision has proven quite useful over the years when it comes to desperate battle, and it only took 11 burned-down-Yokohama for him to learn how to force himself into that mindset. 5 seconds. His hands wrapped comfortably around the control, head tilted slightly forward. He knew what this course is, he'd done it no less than 5000 times, and more than half of it by himself. Compared to the hell raised on Kashgar that day, this simulation seems like child play. 3. 2. 1. "Simulation started," a robotic voice rang out and the scenery on the screen before him changed. He flicked his wrist forward.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Today was a strange day. The first thing Marimo noticed about today was the weather. She trusted meteorologists as much as the next person, but a military-grade forecast has never predicted heavy rain for such a sunny day, until today. The second thing about today was the racket at the front gate. Some random boy, no older than 18, turned up and start talking casually to the guards. She's not a nosy person by nature, but something about him caught her interest. Even amateurs could tell he was military from a glance. The stance, the physique, and as she moved closer, the speech pattern. And if her days in the IJA was anything to go by, this boy was at least a Major. She was going to be late for the morning roll-call, but a mysterious young Major in civilian clothes is slightly more pressing than being a few minutes late. From her hiding place, she could hear only small parts of the conversation, but the way the boy delivered those parts is nothing short of amazing. "Classified." A statement made in a matter-of-fact tone that is deprived of emotion and leaving no room for discussion. Only two people in her life have been able to use that tone, Yuuko and now this boy. _So he's here to see Yuuko about something._

This observation would have earned her a "DUH" medal if not for the summon Yuuko delivered moments after. _She never agrees to meet with anyone_. Marimo pivoted back against the wall to get out of sight of the trio advancing towards the main building, and as she looks at the mystery guest walking away, another realization hit. _He knows this place. _Confirming that her recent eavesdrop will not be discovered, she strolled quickly across the field, 4 minutes late for roll-call.

She would have written down today as strange in her diary if that was the end of it. Alas, her complacency and her program were shaken up not an hour later when Captain Isumi walked up.

"Morning Jinguuji-sensei, the professor calls for you."

"Morning Captain. Please tell her I'm in the middle of a drill." Marimo saluted back before casting her eyes over the squad again.

"The professor has made this top priority. You are to cancel all training today."

Marimo had never experienced whiplash of such magnitude as when she turned back at Isumi's statement. _Cancel training? With the CCSE only weeks away?_. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Marimo signaled Sakaki over.

"Sakaki, training is canceled for today. But I expect you all to keep going as if I'm here. Slack off, and you'll regret it."

"Yes, ma'am! But may I ask why so suddenly?"

"I'd love to answer that, but I don't know why either. Professor Kouzuki came up with something, and I'm needed there. Dismissed!" Turning back from the field, Marimo matched up her pace with her former student.

"You have any idea why this is so urgent?"

"The only thing I got out of the professor was that your TSF training skill is needed," Isumi answered with a note of disappointment. "And in the middle of a squad meeting too."

Silence felled upon the two as Marimo can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with that mysterious boy. Entering the simulation chamber, Marimo noted that her old friend Yuuko was in a confusing mood. She seemed grim and serious but at the same time, slightly happier than usual. Yuuko was quick to rise and signaled them to follow her into the command center. As they get situated, she began to speak.

"A soldier came to our base this morning and boasted about his piloting skill. So I invited two of our best Eishis to see how well his claim holds up. And if it does, how good he is against our best. His name is Shirogane Takeru, an introduction will be dealt with later."

Marimo knew this tone. Concise and to-the-point. Yuuko was serious about this. _So it is about him_. Marimo understood her friend's plan: throw the boy into the hardest simulation, and if he does beat it, have him fight against them. A simple plan that can't fail. Even if an Eishi is good enough to pass all their training courses, going against either Isumi or her would ensure his demise in less than 5 minutes. _That boy might be a Major, but Isumi's the best of the best._ She was dragged out of her musing when she saw the boy walked through the door...with a girl in tow? And not just any girl. Marimo recognized the small girl with the bunny ears from the few rare times she was at Yuuko's lab. The girl seemed so shy and yet here she was following a boy she'd just met.

Isumi stepped forward to introduce her role as spectator, which he acknowledged with a handshake and a smile. Marimo stayed back behind her student and nod slightly.

"And I'm Sergeant Jinguuji, I will be directly scoring your tests." He responded with a nod back and a warm smile.

As she walked back inside the command post, she heard Yuuko jumping in for her part and Isumi giving him instructions. _Pod 09, huh? Yuuko is pulling out all stops today._ Yuuko walked back in with Isumi and threw Marimo a glance, one that she understood immediately, "Watch him closely." A screen appeared in front of them, and the face of the mysterious boy appeared. He seemed calm, an observation supported by his vitals. Marimo concluded that either he doesn't know what he's getting himself into or he's experienced. A second look at his face would have her concluding that he felt a lot more composed inside a cockpit than outside one. But that is a ridiculous notion, so it was quickly discarded. Nodding to Yuuko that her preliminary observation has been done, Marimo sat back and prepared herself.

"Running Training Course B-5. Thirty seconds."

No sooner had Yuuko finished her announcement did Isumi jumped up in surprise, and Marimo knew precisely why. B-courses are designed for squads of at least 5 members, not for solo performance. B-5 is a last stand simulation where optimally a team of at least 8 would be trying to hold off a Corps-sized BETA herd for as long as possible, with their score being their time. The Valkyries, the best squad of this base, had run this mission days earlier and managed to hold the current record of 3 hours and 34 minutes before they were overrun.

This boy, no matter how good, would be lucky to survive the first 30 seconds, which is filled with laser barrage and charging Destroyers. After Yuuko dismissively waved away Isumi's objection, Marimo decided to make a more logical rebuttal to her outrageous plan to traumatize a teenager, only to also be waved away. Defeated, she resigned herself to watching the massacre that was about to unfold, and unfold it did.

As expected, the pilot-view was filled with blinding laser as soon as the countdown finished. For a good ten seconds, there was nothing but blaring alarm and a white field of view from inside the cockpit. 2 of the 9 Valkyries has died during this first barrage. Marimo glanced over at her control panel and frowned. He was not dead, that much was surprising. But the more concerning fact is that his heart rate and adrenaline level didn't even rise during that phase. Even Isumi and Hayase, the two best Valkyries, had their heart rate jumped to over 150, and yet this boy maintained his as if he was just taking a morning walk._ Perhaps the recording unit malfunction._ Marimo justified the inhuman calmness of this specimen before her eyes as machine errors, until she looked at his profile on the screen.

Serenity is the only word she could think of that would describe his expression. No creased eyebrows, no beads of sweat, not even a tense muscle! He just dodged more than 500 pin-pointed laser beams, and he looked bored to sleep! One final camera to check. The battlefield is battered, charred and ruined. The spot where once stood a TSF now a giant crater of sizzling rocks. The lines of Destroyers immediately charged forward after the barrage, looking to ram any lucky survivors. Their dedicated assault was met with air as their trajectory failed to find purchase on a TSF body.

Suddenly, blood splattered the screen, and the first Laser-class felled. The next 2 hour was going to be burned forever into Marimo's mind.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He's at a considerable disadvantage. The last time he did this, he had the XM3 OS on a Takemikazuchi. Now, he has the old OS on a Fubuki. His famed mobility has been reduced by at least 30%, and his damage output by 25%. This course opens up with a barrage of half a thousand laser at exactly where he stands. He has less than half a second window to get out of there on getting turned to coal. Typically, he would have considered dancing through the lasers, but with his lowered speed, it would end as well as standing still. The charging Destroyers are also a concern once he survived the laser, and so in that split moment, before pure energy enveloped his cockpit, he boosted up.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

If the BETA has any emotion other than blood lust, Marimo was confident they would be confused right now. Their easy target is now cutting apart their back line like a hot knife through butter. The accelerating speed with which the BETA, small and large, was cut down almost made her forget that humanity was losing against them for the past 30 years. The Destroyers seemed to have realized their blunder as they slowly turn back for another charge. The Grapplers rushed as fast as they could to preserve their artillery, only to be met with depleted uranium or a blade. The Laser-classes was sitting ducks for the rain of bullets from this death machine after their shots. The Fort-class put up a fight until they were cut down methodically and efficiently with a sword. The swarming red sea of Tank-class had many close encounters with the TSF until it jumped and greeted their advance with a few well-placed 120mm shells. The battle was a bloodshed, and not one drop of it belongs to this teenage boy. Marimo was speechless, and if the deathly silence and furious scribbling of pen on paper next to her was anything to go by, so was Captain Isumi.

**Shirogane Takeru**

As he cut down the few last Laser-class, he could have laughed. Thousands of years of hatred and pain drove and blades and trained his guns. He has no more concepts of what he's consciously doing, his arms are moving on auto-pilot. He let out a quiet chuckle at how fast they are dying in front of him. _Such fragile creatures, and yet how could they have brought him, a god among man, so much pain._ A Grappler swung its arms down at him, he dodged sideways and blasted its head off with a burst of 36mm bullets. A Fort-class almost jumped on him, only to find its legs hitting solid ground and its underside cut wide open as the TSF moved on to lay waste to the returning hoards of Destroyers. He was completely calm, his mind sedated by the fight in front of him, leaving no room for reminiscence. The weight of his friends' deaths lessened so slightly as his blade cut through a row of Soldier-class. The throbbing pain of his memories suppressed as a barrage of 120mm shells blew apart a swarm of Tank-class. He reveled in the carnage in front of him. This is him now. He has found his true self, after all this time. If it takes him being Death to save his friends, then he will make damn sure the BETA regret ever existing. _This is for all of you._ And with that, he pushed his joystick forward once more.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

The scene inside the command center was deafening. Yuuko was leaning back in her chair, lips drew into a thin line, and eyes boring into the screen in front of her. Isumi was frantically alternating between staring admiringly at the movement of the Fubuki and writing in her notepad as if she could capture every action on the field. Marimo was, for the umpteenth time that day, confused.

As a former Eishi and now an instructor, she wanted to take every movement of that TSF and frame it in her room. For all her years, she had never seen anyone, let alone herself, performed any maneuvers that came close to the elegance and deliberation she was witnessing now. That virtual Fubuki on the screen wasn't fighting the hordes of BETA coming at it from every side, it was dancing a ballet with death and destruction. She saw the control logs being updated real-time next to her. Not a single wasted movement. Every flick of the wrist, every sweep of the guns, and every swing of the blades was either to evade certain death or to serve out certain death to the BETA.

Yet, as Jinguuji Marimo, she knew that behind those beyond text-book perfect movement was a teenage boy. And even if he had been born with a TSF controller in his hands and had fought BETA since birth, it is impossible for him to be this...god-like. She knew from her vast experience as someone inside the cockpit and someone outside one, this boy was not human. She wasn't even sure a god could be on this level. The one thing she was certain as the system announced his completion, the first completion of this course, in 1 hour and 58 minutes, that she might even feel pity for the BETA if this is what's coming after them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I'm back again. I'll try to pump out one more chapter before the end of Easter break, which is tomorrow. I'm not sure how to tackle fight scenes really well so I'm opting for POV changes to make up for the lack of descriptive gore. Maybe I'll write some BETA gore when I decide on how to do **

**bluefish1945: **Thank you for your review. I like the going back theme that a lot of other author had done, but I want Kasumi as an explanation as to the sudden power jump from Alternative and this loop.

**DarkManta: **You've asked and I've delivered my friend. The next 2 (potentially 3) chapters are here


	5. Chapter 4: What have you?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Muv-Luv. I'm making nothing out of this.**

**Edited: 6/5/19 for formatting.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Shirogane Takeru**

Takeru's peripheral vision returned back to him as the green light inside the cockpit indicates the end of the simulation. He waited patiently for Yuuko-sensei's next trick, _maybe she'll have Captain Isumi faced off against me,_ only to be answered with a hiss of the cockpit door behind him. _Huh? That was it? _Takeru was, for lack of a better word, surprised. He expected some sort of final skill match-up to prove his words, after the grand display he had at the lab. _No point in worrying now._

He slowly walked out of the pod and towards the command center, where the three observers were still staring at the display screen. His attention was pulled back towards a flurry of silver coming his way from the platform, and soon he was caught in a tight hug by Kasumi. A small lurch in the back of his head reminded him of the few last moments they were holding each other before he came back, but he quickly forced it away. _This Kasumi is not that Kasumi, I can't assume anything._ Lightly tapping the back of her small frame, he said calmly:

"There, there. What got you so worked up about?"

"It was scary." She responded after a few moments. "The BETA are scary."

"Were you watching on the front display?" Takeru knew about the battlefield display, and in retrospect, his performance wasn't for the weak of heart from that view.

A nod from Kasumi answered his question.

"Then you saw how I killed all of them right?" Another nod. "Don't worry, I won't let them near you ever."

Her hug on him slackened slightly, but she still held onto his sleeve as the trio of women finally made their exit from the control room. Takeru made a decision in that split moment as he reassuringly placed a hand behind Kasumi: he will keep her old memory locked away for a while longer. While revealing it now might bring him a certain edge in this war, he can't bring himself to destroy the innocence she has now. _Only when it's necessary. If there's no other way._ Footsteps drew him out of his newest revelation as he noticed a mixture of emotions on the three people in front of him.

Marimo-chan looked composed with a slight in of concern on her brows. Yuuko-sensei was relieved while questioningly glancing at Kasumi. And Captain Isumi was, in the most accurate meaning of the word, shell-shocked. _They're impressed. And they should be._ This thought brought a slight grin to his face as Marimo-chan take one step forward and extend her hand out. "You displayed incredible skill back there. I'm looking forward to working with you, Shirogane." Takeru answered her with a firm handshake and the most reassuring smile he could muster before she takes her leave. Captain Isumi was next in line as she shakily brings her hand up. "You are good behind the wheel, Shirogane-kun. I look forward to trading tips." He almost laughed at her words. _Captain, it was you and your team that taught me everything._ A smile and a handshake later and he was face to face again with Yuuko-sensei. Her thoughts are impossible to read, and it seemed she is more concerned with her lab assistant's new bond than his performance. After nearly 30 seconds of tense silence, she spoke, "My lab, now," and turned away. Takeru smiled internally: he's got the initiative now. And with that, he led Kasumi out the simulation chamber. The day is finally looking up now.

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

The renowned professor of Yokohama Base, the spearhead of Alternative IV, and arguably the smartest scientist of her time was not having a good day. Not only was her morning routine in ruin but now her latest scheme has just been broken from inside out. And at the center of her mess was the name 'Shirogane Takeru.' He waltzed into her lab and started shouting confidential information like he was a lottery announcer. He completely saw through all her bluffs, from her pistol to her verbal retorts. He claimed outrageous things that could only come out of a child's fantasy. And yet, the problem lied in the fact that she wanted to believe him, that he wanted her to believe him, and that he was succeeding with alarming speed and efficiency.

She threw him a bait asking him about his TSF skill, and to her delight, he bit it hook, line, and sinker. His confidence faltered her resolve somewhat, so she called in the two best Eishis of this base. If by some miracle he passed the first test, then a match with any of those two would prove his incompetence. For the first time in her life, Yuuko had not considered every possible possibility in her plan; she had not considered the fact that he might be right. Isumi's and Marimo's reactions to her choice of test were building a solid foundation for her plan. A team mission, nigh impossible to beat alone. A last stand mission, total chaos where the only possible result is death, sooner or later, at least until today. Her plan was foolproof, or so she thought. The moment he stepped into the cockpit, she realized he was not normal: composed expression, regular heart rate, and even a slight increase in endorphins and oxytocin in his system. He was truly at peace inside a cockpit. And when the simulation began, she can't find the heart nor the mind to remind her companions that they were supposed to observe and criticize the boy, not admire him.

When the simulation ended, the room was filled with silence before she asked the question: "Who wants to match up against him?" Her plan felled apart as her question was met with a synchronized shaking of heads. Marimo was the first to recover from the shock, "I doubt even the entire IJA can take down that boy." Isumi put in her grim two cents, "I'm not sure the Valkyries can even land a hit on him, let alone beat him." Yuuko nodded. She had expected this the moment his movement finally showed up on the screen. Her scheme crumbled before her eyes and now she had only one conclusion to reach. If Kasumi was telling the truth and his performance just now was anything to go by, the gods had sent down humanity's last hope against the BETA in the form of a high school boy. Letting out an exasperated laugh, Yuuko pulled her emotions under check as she shouted out to the other two, "Let's greet humanity's savior shall we?"

Her walk across the large room was also full of revelations. The first thing that caught her eyes was Yashiro, or rather what she's doing. Yuuko first met Yashiro in 1995 as part of the deal from the Russians in support of Alternative IV. Yashiro was the last generation of Alternative III man-made ESPers, and also the strongest of them all. This power has made most drew away from fear, even her fellow sisters. Since then, Yuuko has never seen the girl made acquaintance with anyone besides her, and even Yuuko doubt she is anything more than a dependable figure for the little girl. Yet here she was, hugging and clinging onto this boy who just showed up not 5 hours ago. Yuuko trusted the ESPer's character judgment; after all, you can't really fool a mind-reader. She recognized Yashiro's behavior; she saw this Shirogane as a friend, a brother, a father, and...maybe even more than that.

The second revelation was what preconceptions must she rectified now that she more or less believed his time travel theory. Of all the things he spewed out earlier, many of them were confirmations of things she already knew. Alternative V is still progressing, the 00 Unit is still the key to Alternative IV. Yet, many were also new knowledge, both comforting and concerning. She has until December 24, two months from now, to complete Alternative IV but from what he's saying, he seemed to know how to fix the current blocks in progress. It is unlike her to be so trusting of such a suspicious individual, but if he's right about the deadline, she might have to cast her pride aside for the sake of humanity.

The last thing she noticed was during his re-introduction to Marimo and Isumi. His smile is pained. It's not a fake smile, in fact, it's about as genuine as a smile gets, but it's full of pain and regret. His smile towards those two is a smile one would cast towards dead loved ones. _So they died._ A small yet profound conclusion. His statement about Kasumi from earlier came back to her, "I'd sooner kill myself than hurt her." A cliché statement, yet the emotion he held with those words are not to be underplayed. And with that final revelation, Yuuko had to make a decision. If she accepts his time travel status, then everything up to now will fall perfectly into their place in this puzzle called Shirogane Takeru. A sophisticated and impossible problem with one block at its foundation. And so in an action that would appall her past self and torment the conscience of her future self, Yuuko took the leap of faith and put her fleeting hope into this boy.

**Shirogane Takeru**

His walk down to the lab was spent mostly in silence. Yuuko-sensei didn't even as much as glanced back at him. When it seemed that she won't be paying him any mind until they're back in her lair, he decided to slow down a bit for Kasumi's sake. He didn't need a guide to know where the lab is, and her breaths have become shallow from trying to keep up with her short legs. The rest of the journey was without incident, and Takeru found himself in the familiar couch once again. A few moments of mutual staring between the two before Yuuko decide to break the stalemate.

"Your performance was sufficiently in line with your supposed background."

"There's nothing 'supposed' about it if it's the truth." He realized he had the upper hand in this discussion for once and decided to push the subject.

"Whatever you say." Only to be waved aside. "Listen, I don't trust you. There are too many things that are convenient about this. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I will listen to what you have to say for now, but one wrong move and I'll make sure you return that name back under the earth."

A genuine threat, of that he has no doubt about. But a chance was better than no chance, and he'll be damned if he let it passed. "Glad to be of service to you, Yuuko-sensei."  
Yuuko finally made her way to her chair opposite the room, next to where Kasumi was standing. Takeru took this as the cue for him to start speaking, but he's got a plan. A previous Yuuko has taught him a valuable lesson on how to deal with herself, albeit at the cost of many hours of manual labor. "Never willingly divulge information to me. To me, you're a pawn, replaceable and worthless. Keep me on my toes, and maybe you'll have a strong ally," she had said. And so now Takeru was going to put those tricks to good use.

"What do you want to know, Professor?" _An open question. Only answer what I'm asked._

"Did I ever finished the 00 Unit?" Yuuko narrowed her eyes slightly at his approach. _So she'd caught on, as expected of a genius._

"Yes. You've finished Su...the 00 Unit more often than not." Takeru cursed himself at that slip-up. It would not do to reveal Sumika so early.

"Hmm, then I assumed I solved the problem of the semiconductors? Or is there a different way?" He knew she caught on to that slip of the tongue, but if she's not going to acknowledge it then neither will he.

"No, you were correct. We still need to 'fit 15 billion semiconductors in the palm of a hand,' but as of right now, that is impossible."

"So there's something wrong with my method." He almost let his surprise showed. She figured out the cause with almost no hints. _I have to be careful with my words._

"Yes, the equation you are basing your calculation on right now is fundamentally flawed." Takeru didn't miss the slight frown that flickered across her face for less than a second.

"And I assume you know how to fix this?"

"I don't. But you do."

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

She was conflicted. It's bad enough that she decided to trust a random boy with unparalleled piloting with a time travel fantasy background, but the more she talked to him, the more irritated she became. The way he speaks and smiles made her wanted to trust him, yet the knowledge he held is incredibly suspicious. If he really had knowledge of the future, she might as well get all of it out before organizing a convenient accident for him. _It wouldn't do to have someone so dangerous and unpredictable._ At least that was her plan until a sharp pain at her side awoke her from her murderous reverie. Yashiro was beside her with a frown on her face and a not-so-appreciative look in her eyes. _Fine, I'll let him live for as long as the BETA let him._ With the gory part of her plan now ruined, she decided that wringing information out of him will have to do for now. Or she tried to until he asked her what she wanted to know.

She searched his face for any hints of whether that was intentional, and it was. _Hmm, so he knows how to handle information. That's a relief in case I do tell him something later on._ It was also along with that train of thought that Yuuko realized she had made another scandalous decision, she's letting the boy stay. Carefully forcing her face into a blank stare, she started the questioning. He almost slipped up at the 00 Unit, it's like he was going to say a name. Filing that information away for future use, she pressed on with the 'interrogation.' _So I still need to figure out the conductors...My equation is wrong?... He knows how to fix it..._

"So how did **I** fix this equation that **I** myself wrote?" Yuuko used the most sarcastic tone possible.

"Back in my original world, a spark of inspiration came that led that Yuuko to realized the flaws in the theory. Because that inspiration was never invented here, it's normal that you couldn't figure out the mistake." He answered without even giving it a second thought. And yet no extraneous details slipped out. If she wasn't trying to best this irritating teenager, she might have come to appreciate how like her his mannerisms and speech patterns are, but alas he's now on the opposite side of the negotiation, and she can't back down.

"And so you're saying that I will need to contact myself from another dimension somehow? I don't suppose you have the blueprint for a dimensional jumper memorized?" A pinch at her side indicated that Yashiro did not like her tone at the girl's new 'boyfriend,' but she ignored it.

"Well if you want to go that way, I do have that down. Or I could just tell you the revised 100-page paper, I also memorized that." His casual tone might have led people to believe that he was going to recite the alphabet, not a completed revolutionary theory that had never left her secret safe.  
She was tempted to push for details, but it would have gone against a fundamental rule in negotiation. _The first to press for details will be on the back foot._ And so she decided a subject change was called for.

"Tell me more about your relationship with Yashiro." A less than beneficial topic but a great divergence to take her mind off the waves of information this morning. _If I'm going to keep him around, might as well find out when I'm expected to be a mother-in-law._

**Shirogane Takeru**

He knew he had her in a corner the moment she asked about the theory. It was her that told him 'The first to press for details will be on the back foot' after all. He could see the conflicting emotion played out on her face. _Will she accept defeat or change the topic?_ Her next question, however, was not among the top-ranked possibilities that could have happened.

"Tell me more about your relationship with Yashiro." A completely unrelated topic that seemed to serve as a distraction more than a question.

"Huh?" The question was more like a request and was so unexpected that all of Takeru's previous articulateness was thrown out the window; Yuuko-sensei was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Hoh! Did you have an illicit relationship with Yashiro here? You know it's almost a crime to be with someone like her." Yuuko seemed to have abandoned all severity and was now having fun teasing the flustered Takeru.

"It...It wasn't like that! She was...is a good friend of mine!"

"A good friend huh? Yashiro seemed quite attached to you back in the simulation room."

Takeru might have experienced many traumas and died many times, but he had never gotten used to being teased about girls. It's even worse when Yuuko was the one teasing, and Kasumi was the subject of the teasing. Sure there's been a few loops where he had had a more intimate relationship with the girl, but that was always during his adult years, and when she grew out of her childlike frame. Besides, no loops are the same; _this Kasumi is different from those Kasumis. Right?_ Suddenly, he was reminded of the latest Kasumi's memory fragment inside his brain. "That's the only way I can go back with you," she'd said, and it was one of those loops where she confessed to him too. _Does that mean...NO!_ Takeru shook himself out of the rabbit hole he was going down. _Focus!_ Yet, as much as he could control his facial expression, he has yet to reach the blood-controlling level of body manipulation, and so he's painfully aware of how red his face is. Suddenly, two small and soft hands laid themselves on his cheek and started stroking lovingly. He knew those hands, and they were the last pair he needed to get out of this confrontation with his dignity intact.

"Your face is all hot." The soft and emotionless voice of the Russian girl cut through his pained inner thoughts.

"Kasumi, thank you, but... the professor and I are having a talk." Takeru would take the fact that it took all of his mental faculties to think of a semi-normal excuse to the grave.

"Oh, please, continue!" The shrill laugh of Yuuko clearly showed how much she's enjoying the spectacle in front of her. "It's been too long since I've seen something this entertaining."

_Once a sadist, always a sadist. Damn that woman._ Takeru silently cursed his blunder and the cause of said blunder. Suddenly, Kasumi decided that she'd had enough cheek stroking for now and let go of his face. Before he could let out a sigh of relief, however, the ESPer has quickly jumped up the couch and was situated peacefully in his lap.

Another laugh rang out from the office desk, and Takeru knew then this would be a very long first day.

* * *

**A/N: I did manage to get out one more chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Another one month hiatus is in bound. I'll try to write more when it's summer.**

**Also I'm still unsure about the pairing I'm gonna use in this so drop some suggestions and/or reasons in the reviews and I'll consider them. For now, I'm quite attached to Kasumi.**


	6. Chapter 5: Squad 207B

**Disclaimers: I don't own Muv-Luv or Age. Never have, never will. No money is made.**

**Edited: 6/5/19 for formatting**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Shirogane Takeru**

After nearly thirty minutes of both pain from Yuuko-sensei's teasing and peace from the sleeping Kasumi beside him, Takeru has decided to bring the conversation back on track.

"So what will you do ?"

"Well, I don't suppose you could tell me everything you know and be out of my hair, can't you?" Yuuko looked at him with the most innocent expression possible which, coming from her, was more threatening than anything.

"It is not an option, for both your sake and mine."

"Your sake, I can guess. But how would you withholding future knowledge beneficial for me?"

"Knowing the future and trying to change it haphazardly will only lead to greater complications, even as bad as making our forewarning useless." He had seen first hand how trying to change things too drastically can be disastrous.

"Hmm, your arguments have merits. So I have no choice but to keep you around." She's made up her mind about the matter.

"Thank you for your understanding, Yuuko-sensei." Takeru figured a little more reverence to his most trusted ally wouldn't hurt.

"So am I correct to assume you have a few preferences as to how you want things done? What rank do you want?" The Professor already pulled up her computer and typed.

"I want to be placed into Squad 207-B." This was his most pressing demand.

"The cadet squad?" Yuuko stopped typing and looked at him. "You have those skills, and yet you want to join a cadet squad?"

"Yes. Me joining that squad is crucial to everything else that will happen." Takeru understood the confusion but abandoning his friends was never an option.

"So instead of going out there right now to change the tide of the war, you want to sit here being a cadet?... Makes me wonder whether or not you really want to destroy the BETA." A hit at his goal. Low blow, but he had heard this argument once to many times already.

"I said I wanted to join a cadet squad. I never said I would be a cadet."

"Ah, so undercover officer. Still, Captain Isumi looked like she would have killed to have you in her squad."

"I know. And in time, I will join her squad. Squad 207 always get assigned to the Valkyries after all. Your own personal team, one could say."

"..." Yuuko looked like she wanted to say something more, but decided otherwise. "Very well. I can get you up to a First Lieutenant. Your rank will be a secret unless you choose to inform someone otherwise."

"That will be great, Professor."

"What about your background?"

"Born in Japan. Drafted by America and transferred into the UN Army as an intelligence officer. Recently returned back to front line duty at Yokohama Base. Those are the main points; you can flesh out the rest however you like."

"Any reasons for those specifics?"

"I'm a Japanese citizen. Being an American soldier is a good excuse for my skills, and also my lack of cultural knowledge. As a former intelligence officer, I can explain myself if I let loose something confidential, though I don't plan on doing so. And front line duty at Yokohama Base explains why I'm here and why I will be out fighting soon." Takeru explained without a pause. Out of the thousands of backgrounds, he'd found this one to be the most encompassing of his situation.

"You've put some thoughts into this, Shirogane-kun." Yuuko was almost impressed with his reasoning. Almost. "Alright, that's all for today. You've been enlisted into Squad 207-B, but your real rank is a First Lieutenant. Your background story is you were born here, your parents moved abroad, you were enlisted into the American Army before transferring into the UN Army's Intelligence Department, and now, due to a shortage of soldier on the field, you're returning back to Yokohama as an Eishi."

"Perfect, Yuuko-sensei. Thank you very much." Takeru bowed one last time and started to walk out of the lab. "I'll see you later."

"Shirogane-kun. I've given you clearance for all levels up to this lab. And call me Yuuko, I don't have any student here."

"Thank you very much...Yuuko."

Takeru was a bit surprised by this new development. She'd never allowed him to drop the honorifics before, even deriving some form of pride in being his 'teacher.' He doubted this was her sign of trust in him, but if it means she believed him somewhat then who's he to question it. He glanced about the empty hallway; he could go to meet his 'new' squad, but that could be postponed for later. With that in mind, he walked towards the brain room where he knew his two most trusted accomplices in this whole ordeal would be.

Swiping his newly-acquired key card over the lock, he stepped once again into the ominous, blue-tinted hallway, and at the end of it, Sumika. Sitting on the cold hard metal floor beside the blue glass case, Takeru spoke aloud in his mind, _Hey Sumika, I'm back again thanks to you. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there soon. This time I will, no, have to save them all. I don't think I can live with myself if I don't._ A few bubbles rose from the liquid inside, and Takeru wondered if Sumika still has her ESP abilities in this form. He should get around to asking her this time.

Despite however many different worlds and multiverses he's been on, Sumika was always the same, loud, obnoxious, violent, and kind. Even back in his original world without the BETA, she's still the same as all her versions in BETA-infested universes. A constant in a chaotic system, though if he takes into account her role in making him a Causality Conductor, she's more like his anchor in this sea of madness. A gentle tug at his sleeve pulled him back to the land of reality. Kasumi was standing there with slightly misty eyes, though from waking or crying, he never did find out.

"She said welcome back Takeru-chan, and to visit her from time to time down here as it does get lonely." _So Sumika can communicate from inside there with another psychic_. Not that Takeru was planning on keeping her in there, but good to know still.

"Tell her I will visit her as often as I could. And you too Kasumi." Kasumi squeezed her eyes for a moment before nodding. His message has been sent and received.

"I'm glad you came back Takeru-chan." Kasumi took her place in his lap

"I promised you I would change the world and save everyone." Bringing his arms around the small girl, he leaned back onto the brain jar, feeling, for the first time since he came back, truly happy.

"I'm sorry I look into your mind earlier. The Professor made me do it to clear your name." It was a small, inconsequential problem, but she was almost at tears from it. _I honestly never deserved someone like her._

"I don't mind, Kasumi. You saved my hide back there. She will have tossed me to the dogs if you haven't come." It was borderline senseless encouragement, but when talking about Yuuko, it was scarily possible.

A few seconds of silence passed before Kasumi asked, "How much can I know, Takeru-chan?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When I read your memory earlier, my memory signature was in there as well. So I was afraid there were things I wasn't supposed to see."

"Kasumi, I don't mind you reading my mind. I trust you more than I trust myself. But there are also a few things I want to protect you from."

"You can imagine putting those memories into a room and close the door. If I ever see a door, I won't look into it." Kasumi explained factually as if it was something he should know, and in truth, he probably should have considering how much time he spent around her.

"Okay, I'll do it later. Thank you, Kasumi." He supported her back with his hands and stood. "I have to be going. I'll come to visit you later tonight."

A nod from Kasumi and he was off.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Marimo was still in a state of shock as she made her way back onto the training field. She'd witnessed a single boy, no older than 18, cleared one of the hardest course available on base and breaking the record by more than an hour. If someone were to ask her right there if she believed in gods, she would have nodded without hesitation because of him.

Her dazed mind was not given a chance to rest as Yuuko's informed her he will be joining Squad 207-B, HER squad. She, of course, asked the pressing question of why such a pilot is put into a cadet group, only to be shut down with a simple "Classified" from her friend. Guess I'll have to find out myself. She cast her eyes over the squad, hard at work. This group has so much potential individually, but their failed CCSE made evident their glaring weakness. Their individual skills are so great teamwork is near impossible. Maybe adding a new member so close to the next evaluation would force them to help him catch up. Though with that boy's abilities, she doubted it will be them helping him rather than the other way around. But if that's a risk she must take for this squad to improve then she will take it.

"Cadet Sakaki! Get everyone over here." Less than a minute later and they've all lined up in front of her.

"Ma'am! Everyone is present." Sakaki was disciplined as ever. _If only she could be a little more flexible._

"At ease. There will be a new member to your squad as of today." Dancing around a topic was never her style.

"Ma'am, permission to ask." It was Mitsurugi who spoke up, breaking the shocked silence.

"Go ahead, Cadet Mitsurugi."

"Why is there a new transfer this close to our next CCSE?" A valid question, if only Marimo knew the answer.

"This is a decision by Professor Kouzuki. I do not know the specifics but rest assured, he will not be dragging you down." _In fact, it's the other way around._

"So he has had previous training?" Sakaki was also interested in how this could affect their performance, as expected of her.

"...It's a guy..." Ayamine seemed to have her priorities set differently.

"Yes, it is a male cadet, and his training has been sufficient for our programs. I've seen to it myself." Her response has satisfied the crowd, or at least their attention was on something behind her. _He's here._

When she turned around, she instantly noted something has changed about him in the past 2 hours. When she met him for the first time in the simulation room, he was invincible to her, even before his performance. He was collected and confident to the point of self-centered. The boy standing before her was nothing like him. He was still Shirogane Takeru, but he's no longer a god. He strolled across the empty field, head hung low, and eyes downcasted. His pace was still deliberate, but his whole upper body was shaking, and his legs looked like they could give in any seconds. He's scared...But of what Marimo didn't know. He stopped ten paces from the group and looked up. A pained smile on his face, he stood straight and saluted:

"Mari...Sergeant Jinguuji! Cadet Shirogane Takeru reporting in. I will be under your care from now on." Marimo did not miss the slip-up. _Has he met me before today?_

"At ease." That thought will have to be pondered on later, as there's an enraptured group behind her awaiting their turn. "This will be your new squad, Shirogane. Everyone introduce yourself."

"I'm Sakaki Chizuru, leader of squad 207-B. Nice to meet you, Shirogane."

"Likewise, Cla...Sakaki" _Another slip?_

"I'm Meiya, Meiya Mitsurugi. Glad to make your acquaintance, Shirogane."

"The feeling's mutual, Mitsurugi."

"Kei Ayamine. I hope you're good."

"I'll try to live up to your expectations, Ayamine."

"I'm Miki Tamase. I'm happy you're joining our squad."

"Me too, Tama...se. Me too."

And that was the end of a problem-free introduction, but it was too formal for Marimo's liking. She'd seen how this kid can carry himself and yet here he was, a fair distance away from them, mincing words for an introduction. Something about these girls was making him...anxious, and she was going to fix it._ A little training will get them back on track._

"Alright, today was supposed to be a day off, but there's still sunlight left. Shirogane, do you want to join them for training?"

"...Yes, ma'am." He started to walk towards the field.

Marimo let the girls exchange questioning looks for all of 2 seconds before ordering them off to run. _This day is never going to end._

**Shirogane Takeru**

He was kicking himself mentally for such dismal first impression, for them anyway. He'd had nearly 10 minutes to prepare himself, but the moment he saw all of them standing together, all his defense crumbled. There will be time to lament that later. Marimo-chan threw him a lifeline when she suggested training. _That should take my mind off of things for now._ As he put on his new uniform, he was faced with a choice, to show his real strength and hope they'll work together to follow him, or to suppress himself, so they have no choice but to help him along. He's tried both with varying degrees of success. _Marimo-chan will be suspicious if I'm too bad, though...Well, guess I'll use my military background to explain any questions_.

With his mindset and his emotions checked, Takeru walked back onto the training field as a soldier again. Eyes were on him, _curious how the new guy measure up, huh._ Running 10 laps was their first order, and by the time he finished, the girls were only on their fourth lap. _And I wasn't even rushing. A few thousand years and even I can become an athlete_. Deciding that standing around wouldn't do him nor them any good, he kept jogging along with them. Meiya quickly fell into step beside him, slightly out of breath.

"How did you run so fast?"

"I trained a lot before." It wasn't a lie, he'd spent more than a thousand year training, but it felt as if he was still deceiving his friend.

"You must have had a good instructor."

"Yeah...She was the best." His word choice and forlorn expression did not escape the purple-hair girl as she promptly put her hand on his back gently.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"...No, it's fine; you couldn't have known." He shook his head to clear the surfacing memories before smiling as best as he could at Meiya. "Let's get back to running, yeah? Tama's almost caught up." And he took off. _That was pathetic of me._

His light jog made him an easy target as Class Rep was the next to begin her questioning.

"You have good speed and endurance Shirogane."

"Thank you, I've been trained before."

"How old are you?" She has opted for a different train of thoughts.

"I'm turning 18 in a few weeks." Another lie to his friends; he winced slightly at the mental pain.

"How long have you been training?"

"You could say all my life." He seeks some solace in that it was a half-truth. "Better get back to running, they're catching up." And he took off. _Still pathetic, Takeru. Still pathetic._

The prospect of being 'interviewed' by Tama or, god helped him, Ayamine proved too scary for Takeru as he returned to where Marimo-chan was standing. She glanced briefly at him before returning her eyes back on the girls. She really cares about her students, no matter who she is.

"You're not bad at endurance, Shirogane. Done this before?" Her words were slightly biting, but her tone showed the compassion he missed so much.

"Yes, Marimo-chan." He realized his blunder a second too late as she'd turned sharply to face him. "I'm sorry, Sergeant Jinguuji." To his relief, she looked more concerned than angry.

"Not the first time you've tried to call me that." _So she's caught on._ "Have I met you before?"

"No, ma'am! My previous instructor was much like you, so I mistakenly made a connection." Not a complete lie but still off enough for him to feel guilty about tricking her.

"My condolences Shirogane. I'm sure she was a great instructor to have trained you as you are today."

"I owe her everything, ma'am."

"Don't kick yourself too much. I know trauma is hard to bear at such a young age, but she would've wanted you to keep on with life." _You're quoting yourself Marimo-chan._

"I'll try my best, ma'am. Thank you." He tried walking towards the out-of-breath girls on the sideline, but a hand caught his shoulder.

"And... don't be too formal like just now. It doesn't suit you." Her voice was soothing to his mind. He silently nodded to her, not trusting his words, and walked off.

The next few hours of practice passed by without accident, much to his relief. This loop was changing too fast compared to previous ones. Aware that this is his last chance has put him on edge about keeping choices consistent. His newfound assertiveness was a big gamble. But if he's to save his friends in one go, he'll have to change more than one choice._ I'm in too deep now_. Passiveness is no longer an option, and so the world will have to deal with him taking what he wants. _The ends will have to justify the means this time around._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back again. Summer break is gonna have me publishing at a somewhat more consistent basis, but don't set your hopes too high.

bluefish1945: Thank you for your review(s). I played around with the spacing this chapter so let me know if it works.

Caveknight32: A lot of my inspirations came from One Last Time into the Loop but I'm going to throw in some of my spice in. This idea has been done a lot in this fandom after all. I'll play around with the harem idea, but you're right, it's too hard to choose one girl over another.

hartman762: Spacing is being worked on. I'll edit the previous chapters once I hit writer's block for future chapters.


	7. Chapter 6: Of Spit takes and Ranks

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Age. If I were, I would be translating photonmelodies, not writing fanfics.**

Edited: 6/5/19 for FF messing up formatting during upload

* * *

Chapter 6

**Shirogane Takeru**

He closed the door to his room with a sigh of relief. Not a single day into his new life and he'd already messed things up. He'd expected to have a better grip on himself but maybe suppressing thousands of deaths is still beyond him. His eyes caught a small envelope laying on his desk. It was laid neatly at the corner, with his name written on top hastily. He quickly scanned to content to find the usual summon from Yuuko, except it wasn't very conventional. She'd typically send words through someone to call him, never a formal summons. He could only wish he didn't trigger some unforeseen trouble this early. _Sumika will kill me if I waste her efforts like that_. Deciding worrying is not going to change anything now, he makes for the PX for his dinner.

The PX was as busy as always. While he was still early for his standards, most seats were already taken. He glanced over at his squad's table to find Tama there writing diligently. He silently took the chair opposite her, which was enough to break her concentration. She hurriedly put away her stuff before looking at him:

"Shirogane-kun, you're pretty early to dinner. The others haven't come down yet."

"It's alright, I didn't have much to do so I decide to swing by here. Besides, you're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was writing a letter to my dad. He loves to hear me talking about life here."

Takeru's mind went on full alert at the mention of Tama's letters. Last time, he'd received extensive injuries at the hands of Meiya, Class Rep, and Ayamine for those letters and the lies it told. While his noble goal of salvation was unrelated, his self-preservation demanded he took actions, preferably to dispose of as many of those letters as possible. He'd just have to find a way to get them as the new guy.

"Say, Tama. How does your dad usually respond to these letters of yours?" He put on his well-practiced sincere smile and leaned closer.

"Uh.. he usually praised me for doing well and said he's proud of me." Tama, to her credits, didn't take that as an invasion of privacy. Though he doubted she'd see anything as.

"That's really great. I always find myself with some misunderstandings if someone were just talking with me through letters." That was a lie, but Takeru valued his well-being more than his academic reputation. _Curse that old man for making me do this._

"You're not the only one actually!" A light went off in her head. "My dad never say things as I write them."

"What do you mean?" He faked ignorance. The full extent of these lies was about to be exposed.

"Well I told him I was our squad top sniper and he said he was proud of me being our Squad Leader. Then he was really proud of me for putting up with Ayamine's stubbornness even though I just told him she was really shy."

Takeru could have cried right there. This wasn't a case of misunderstanding, this was an act of information heresy committed in broad daylight. How this man managed to be the UN's Undersecretary with how he handles information is anyone's guess at this point. He finally lifted his eyes to meet Tama's.

"Tama, don't you see a problem here?"

"...No?" She answered without a care after a moment's thought. _Like father like daughter._

"If your dad ever decides to visit, how'd you explain all those differences to him?"

Tama's eyes lit up as the cogs in her brain started turning, and the rapid paling of her face.

"Oh god...oh god...They're gonna kill me if they find out." She was on the verge of panic, and he was too.

Takeru had his face in his hand. This problem was much worse than he'd thought, and he regretted knowing. Choosing his words carefully in his mind, he said:

"Maybe you can write an extensive letter now to rectify all those misunderstandings?"

"I can, but my dad might just take it the wrong way more."

He would argue explaining it can't worsen the problem, but when he's against mustached man, then nothing is guaranteed. "So you'll have to clear things up with the squad before they find out on their own."

Tama slouched across the table. "Seems like I have no choice... Thank you, Shirogane-kun! I'd never pay attention to that." Her bubbly personality was back in record time.

"No problem." Takeru was more relieved there will be no misconceptions about him from the Undersecretary and his fated torture afterward.

"Shirogane, Tamase. You two sure got here early." Meiya took her seat next to Takeru, tray in hand. "Are you not eating?"

Tama straightened herself. "I already ate so no worries there."

"I'm not too familiar around here." Takeru seized the golden chance to make up for his blunder of an introduction earlier. "Meiya, can you show me around?"

Meiya gave him a weird look, no doubt at him using her first name, but he ignored it. _I can't waste time getting closer to them. _Her responsible nature won in the end as she stood up alongside him. "Sure, let's go, Shirogane."

He didn't really need this tour, but seeing Meiya enthusiastically introducing him to the PX was more than enough. She ended the presentation at the lunch line.

"Meiya. Who did you bring with you here today? A boy, huh?" The booming voice unmistakably belonged to Kyouzuka-san.

Takeru extended his hand outwards. "I'm a new transfer to her squad as of today."

Kyouzuka-san shook his hand before clapping him heartily on the back. _Unnecessary, but not unwanted._ "The name's Kyouzuka, I take care of the food here. You don't look

too bad for a transfer. Meiya hit a gold mine right here."

Meiya regained her composure just in time to stop the escalating conversation. "It's not like that Kyouzuka-san. I'm just showing him around." Takeru noted a little less blush might have made her point more convincing.

"I'm only joking. Come here, I'll get your squad some extra today as a celebratory gift. Not every day you get a new guy around here." She pushed two trays forwards, both noticeably larger than the standard set.

"Thank you, Kyouzuka-san. I'll be in your care from now on." Takeru took his tray and bowed his head slightly. She was one of the few he doesn't remember dying, and he has no intention of disproving that.

"Good-looking and polite. You better keep an eye on him, Meiya."

Meiya went back to her seat, her face a tinge redder than when she left.

**Ayamine Kei**

It would be exaggerating to say Kei was excited about the new guy, but it would be an understatement to say she wasn't interested. She doesn't know why she feels so strongly about someone who just transferred it, yet something about him drew her in. While Meiya may be the resident astute observer, Kei prided herself on spotting people who are hiding something. After all, it isn't hard to see herself in them. This is where Shirogane Takeru becomes fascinating to her. He is hiding something. Not just a little secret or two, not even a traitorous connection like hers, but something so much more significant. Not only that, but he's not actively hiding this mystery. His eyes don't dart around, he doesn't isolate himself. However, certain things would cause him to tense up or purposefully ignore. She would have left it as some personal secrets, everyone in the squad is here because they have one anyway if those "certain things" weren't her and the rest of the team. She didn't overthink it during training but now she's been able to organize her thoughts, she had reached her conclusion. _Shirogane Takeru knows something about us, and he's hiding it._

She doesn't like to meddle, but her fist knocked softly on Marimo's office door. She figured asking a few simple questions wouldn't hurt. The door opened to reveal her instructor in a very exhausted state with papers all over her desk and floor.

"Cadet Ayamine, sorry for the state of my office. What brings you here today?" Sensei shut down her computer and faced her.

"Sorry for coming so late, Jinguuji-sensei. I have something, or rather someone, I'm interested in knowing more about."

A tired sigh escaped Marimo's lips.

"I assume this is about Shirogane?"

A nod.

Marimo waved her hands about the room. "I don't blame you, Ayamine. You're hardly the first one to ask about him. But I'm sorry, I have nothing more than his very basic information that isn't classified under the highest level."

She slumped down to her chair before continuing: "I have with me the full record of all personnel up to my clearance level, and I've got nothing on him. I wouldn't put it past Professor Kouzuki to make us figure him out by ourselves."

Kei has gotten all the information she needed, which is nothing at all. But she's understood something important. _Shirogane is a mystery waiting to be solved._ And Ayamine Kei loves mystery.

Her determination set, she walks to the PX for her dinner and the first clue to this puzzle

**Sakaki Chizuru**

"I need some basic information about him to best fulfill my duty as a Squad Leader." That was the excuse Chizuru had told her instructor and herself to convince both why she was digging for something about this new guy. She had never done anything like this before. Back when Mitsurugi first joined her squad, she didn't question why she's the spitting image of the Shogun, nor did she remind Ayamine about her father. Besides, Chizuru herself had particular circumstances. She'd come to realize that everyone in her squad is unique in some way. Yet here she was, inside the sergeant's office, asking about someone who'd just transferred in not half a day ago.

"I'm sorry, Sakaki. I, myself, have nothing on him either."

"Shouldn't you be able to know everything about someone in your squad?" Chizuru couldn't believe her own words, but her curiosity about him won over her politeness.

Luckily, Sgt. Jinguuji seemed too frustrated to be mad at her. "I should. But everything under him is locked under maximum security. Only the base's CO and XO can access it."

Saying her apologies, Chizuru exited the room more irritated than when she walked in. Shirogane is exceptionally talented, this much she knew. His limitless endurance during training aside, the way he carried himself around others showed maturity beyond his age. Her brief conversation with him left her with more questions than answers.

She'd managed to confirm his age, his training background, and nothing else. It doesn't take a genius like Chizuru to see the problem in his story. No 18-year-old could be that good. The conclusion she'd reached as she entered the PX was a simple one. _Shirogane is lying, and I will find out why._ She has always loved a good challenge.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He didn't have to wait long for the rest of the team to turn up. Class Rep took the spot next to Tama while Ayamine sat next to him, putting as much distance between the two as possible. _I'm gonna have to fix this soon._ Class Rep was the first to speak up:

"Shirogane, welcome to the squad. I hope to work together from now on."

Takeru nodded at her. "Likewise, Class Rep. I'll be in your care."

"Class Rep?"

"You look like my old class representative, so it's a little nickname I came up with."

She was glancing around at her teammates looking for support, only to be answered with shrugs. "Shouldn't you called me Squad Leader or something?"

He waved dismissively. "I'm not one for formalities. If the higher-ups aren't looking, I prefer to stay casual."

"But...but.." He almost felt bad for her stammering. But it was strangely amusing.

"Besides, nicknames bring people closer together as a squad, so all's well."

He turned around to their onlookers. "I'll call you Tama from now on. That's alright?"

She blinked rapidly at him. "I...don't hate it. It sounds like a cat name, though."

Two down. "That's fine by me. Can I call you Meiya?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Takeru noted how relieved she is at her normal, by his standards, "call sign."

"And you... I'll call you Ayamine." He never did find out a better way to call her without getting a Space Tornado.

"Why am I the only normal one?" She sounded a tad bit indignant at her name.

"Would you rather I call you Kei?"

"You will call me Ayamine." _There's her Space Tornado stance._

"I rest my case."

Class Rep was the first to make her counter-attack. "So what do you want to be called by?"

"Anything's fine with me. As long as I know it's me." An attack he deflected with grace.

A few nods across the table before Ayamine said: "So I can call you 'Darling'?"

Takeru barely managed to avoid doing a spit-take at that comment. He knew she was a troll at heart, but that was too much even by her standards. He thought he could outplay her, but for tonight, the title for most ridiculous statement has fallen on her. He wasn't the only one surprise my this new development, as the other 3 also have varying degrees of shock on their face. Meiya coughed strongly into her hand, Class Rep glanced back and forth between the two offending parties, and Tama was on the verge having a panic attack.

"Anything but that, please." He made eye contact with her.

She stood up from the table with her tray. "Alright...Dear."

This time the spit-take did happen.  
**

Tidying up his uniform, he makes towards Yuuko's lab. He had a feeling looking a bit more presentable isn't a bad idea for a formal summons. The door slid open to reveal Yuuko sitting idly in her chair as usual. Standing next to her, however, is the frame of Commander Radhabinod. He was reading his tablet with furrowed brows, not at all noticing the form of their guest. Yuuko caught on to his shock and sent a teasing smile his way, never breaking the silence. Cursing her sadistic nature, he cleared his throat:

"Professor Kouzuki. Commander. Cadet Shirogane, reporting in." He threw in a salute to spite Yuuko. It didn't work.

The commander never lost his composure, put down his tablet, and directed a gaze his way. "You're the new kid who just transferred in?"

"Yes, Sir! I've arrived here this morning."

"Where did you transfer from?"

"From America, Sir."

"What unit?"

"UN's Intelligence Department, Sir."

"Yet you've been at the front line?"

"I was with the American Army before then, Sir."

"Why haven't I been informed of your transfer as the commander of Yokohama Base?"

Yuuko stopped her observation and sit up straight. "I processed his paperwork. I requested him from an old friend of mine for my own personal unit."

The commander closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "If Sergeant Jingguji and Captain Isumi's reports about him are correct, don't you think you're taking too many talents just to run errands for you, Professor?"

"If those errands are to determine the outcome of this hellish war, then yes." She stood up from her seat.

"I support you to the end, Professor. But may I remind you your progress on "that" has halted a while ago. Correct me if I'm wrong."

She curled her lips into a smirk and strode over to Takeru. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll be glad to correct you. I've just received my final piece to the puzzle this morning."

The look of astonishment didn't escape Radhabinod's face. "So this boy is the key to your plan?"

"He'd better be. For all of our sake." Takeru did not enjoy that little threat.

"Very well, I trust your judgment, Professor. I'll sign the paperwork." He picked up a small letter from the table and scribbled on it.

Taking his tablet and the letter, he walked over to Takeru. "This was rushed so I couldn't get a formal service but congratulation on your promotion, First Lieutenant Shirogane."

There was an audible click in Takeru's brain._ So it was about my rank._ He made a big show of his salute, just to spite Yuuko again, earning a small chuckle from the commander.

The lab door closed again, leaving him alone with a smiling Cheshire cat. He had no doubt of her next words, and he dreaded it.

"I look forward to working with you, First Lieutenant Shirogane-kun."

He groaned out loud and walked out the door. 

* * *

**A/N: **New update that's not 6 months apart. Yay.

hartman762: Harem route? Maybe. Interpersonal scenes between girls and Takeru? Definitely. Also one of my qualms about other time-travel fics is Takeru being too much of a passive idiot for how long he's supposedly lived. So now I'm making a proactive Takeru that doesn't roll natural 1s for perception.


	8. Chapter 7: A new ally

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not making money off this.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Shirogane Takeru**  
He opened the door gently. The room was dark as ever with the sole light source being the brain tube as its centerpiece.

"Good evening, Takeru-chan."

"Evening, Kasumi." He sat down next to her on the cold ground.

She pointed at the brain. "She's sleeping right now."

"It's okay. Let her sleep."

A comfortable silence.

"Today was really hectic, you know. Maybe the most hectic out of all my first-days." He started recalling the day to her.

She listened quietly, paying full attention to his tales. "You've made friends again with them, Takeru-chan."

"I guess I have. Though after knowing them for so long, it'd be embarrassing if I can't." He was reminded again of all their demises.

He's made up his mind. He's done being pushed around by others or fate. His friends will be saved, and it'll be by his own doing, not random miracle. _If a Causality Conductor like me isn't a miracle enough, then nothing ever will be._

And the key to a successful plan is a good ally. He'd wanted to keep her memories for longer, to preserve her innocence. But war is ruthless, and he only asked for her forgiveness that he forced this onto her.

"Kasumi, I know this is sudden, but I need you to do something."

She nodded without hesitation.

"Inside my head, you will find the memories of yourself from another universe. She left it there for you before I left. I want you to take that. It's yours, and I'm returning it to you."

Another quick nod as she put her hands on his temples.

His vision flashed white as images flood his brain. Pieces of her memories from when she was in Russia, her sisters. He felt everything slipping through his conscience. And then his vision returned.

Kasumi stood in front of him, eyes widened, and lips trembling.

"Why...didn't you...asked for help?" Tears were threatening to fall down.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot then."

"You're letting me help you this time, right?"

"I have to now if I want to make things right again."

Satisfied with his response, she pushed him back to arm's length. "I'm always here with you, Takeru-chan. Don't forget it."

He nodded. "Thank you for sticking with an idiot like me."

She let out a smile. "You'd better go before the Professor catches us."

"Yeah, I'd better. Gods help me if she has more things to tease me with."

"Good night, Takeru-chan."

"Night, Kasumi."

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

Meiya was sitting in the courtyard after her nightly run. She's grown attached to the fresh smell of the night here at the base. Now that she'd take a moment to rest, the day came crashing back to her. A new transfer, a guy, had joined her squad. He was around her age and yet he wasn't so in the slightest. His exceptional stamina aside, he carried an air of maturity and authority with him. Her musings were cut short by someone sitting down next to her.

"You're out here pretty late, Meiya." Shirogane laid down on the grass.

"I was training."

"You always work hard. That's really admirable."

"Aren't you the same? You're much more impressive for how young you are."

He let out a dry laugh, filled with bitterness and regrets. "Yeah, I supposed I am. Though I never wanted any of this."

She was curious despite herself. "How so?"

"I was a student once. I didn't have an ounce of athleticism on me, nor a shred of responsibility. I was happy with my life then, surrounded by friends and all. Then I was thrust into this war, still the same immature boy as before. It took blood, sweat, and tears for me to grow up. I left a lot behind to get here."

He turned to face her with a smile. "But now I'm here. I'm different now. And I'll be damned if I let anything take what's mine away again."

She was speechless and angry with herself. She questioned his strengths and maturity, yet never wondered what he had to have lost. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't mean much coming from me, but I'm sorry about your loss, Shirogane."

"Curfew's coming soon. Wouldn't want to get caught on my first day here." He turned towards the building. "And Meiya, it means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

Meiya watched the receding frame. A new emotion welled within her, admiration. He'd gone through so much, and yet here he was, training and fighting to the end. She pushed herself off the ground and looked towards the capital. Somewhere out there, her sister is also fighting for the country. She felt revitalized, her spirits now higher than ever. _Don't worry, Aneue. This time I know, I'm not alone in my fight._

**Shirogane Takeru**

He was satisfied with that conversation. Meiya always worries about her responsibility as Yuuhi's double, she never looked back on herself. Even her answer all those years ago about "fighting for the country" was simply an allusion to that; a fact Takeru regretted learning too late. While it would be impossible for him to change her mind about her role before the 12/5 Incident, he can at least let her know that she's not alone. It wasn't his proudest moment playing with her emotions like that, but he didn't have time to debate ethics with her. With Meiya checked off, he headed towards his last objective of the night.

He knocked softly on Marimo's office door. It was unlikely she was still here but checking never hurts. A few seconds passed before the door opens, revealing a very disheveled Marimo on the other side. Realizing who'd knocked, she straightened up and showed him inside.

"Cadet Shirogane, how was your first day here?" A cup of tea was put in front of him. _Her kindness never changes._

"It was more than I could've asked for. Thank you for your guidance along with everyone else's." It was a rehearsed answer, but he meant every word.

"It is my pleasure. So what brings you here at this hour?" She took a seat and faced him.

"I'm sorry for imposing this late, but putting this off would be disrespectful of me."

He reached into his pocket and pull out the letter he'd received from the commander.

She took it from him and scanned quickly through the content. "So you're actually a First Lieutenant. I see."

Her lack of astonishment was jarring for him. "You don't seem very surprised, Marimo-chan."

"Well, I was there for your evaluation. I'm more surprised you're not a Major or Lieutenant General at least."

Handing the letter back to him, she continued: "Though I guess the question then is why are you in a cadet squad?"

"...I'm not at full liability to say, but my personal reasons are the members of the squad." It was a half-truth, at least.

"I see. Well 1st Lt., it's an honor to have you under my team."

"Marimo-chan, no formalities, please. I'm still young."

His blatant fear of titles earned him a giggle. "Very well, Shirogane-kun. Though do keep up appearances around people."

"No promises there. Have a good night."

"Good night."

He scanned his notebook carefully on his bed. Saved for a few stumbles here and there, his first day went exceedingly smooth. His squad mates have accepted him to some extent, and Marimo-chan seemed more relaxed. Though it probably has something to do with my rank and how exhausted she looked.

Yuuko was the same as ever, and Kasumi has more or less vowed her allegiance to him. It was a weird way to put it, but their relationship isn't that normal, to begin with.

The next major event noted down is the BETA invasion of Niigata on November 11th, so he's got a bit of downtime to prepare. The first thing to get would have to be the new OS. Without it, there's little chance for anyone to do anything against the BETA or even other factions. With the next step carefully planned out, Takeru went to sleep content for the first time.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Marimo closed the door with a sigh. His new-found rank should have answered some of her questions, but it'd only create more problems for her. His answer wasn't satisfying, to say the least. 'Personal reasons are the members of the squad.' What does that even mean? So it was with a dejected mood that she find Yuuko in the PX drinking sake.

"Yuuko, why are you drinking?" Her friend only ever drinks in extreme moods, either depressing or happy.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm so happy I could dissect you right now."

"Please don't do that. And no, it's not obvious why you're happy. You've been depressed for the last 2 months over some weird projects of yours."

"Exactly, and now that is no more." Yuuko pulled her down to a chair. "The gods have answered my prayers."

"Is this about that boy?" Marimo pushed away the bottle in front of her.

Yuuko instantly downed it. "Of course it's about that boy. Humanity might have finished paying for its sin, for its savior is here."

"Yuuko, you're not making sense at all."

"Have you seen how good he is, Marimo?" Another swig.

"Well, yes. But he's just one boy. The BETA is billions."

"He's important beyond his skills, my dear...We need him to stay around. Maybe you can seduce him to be your boyfriend." Another swig.

"What? How did it even get to here?"

"Don't tell me you aren't a bit interested in him. Your computer's been trying to access his file all day." Yuuko was now leaning on her.

"That's because you gave me nothing to work with!"

"Come now. Are you saying you have no interests in such a charming, capable young man?" Another swig. "Too bad he's younger than me."

"He's my student for crying out loud. You're drunk."

"So what if he's your student? You know that's only in name."

Marimo disentangled herself from the swaying mess that is Yuuko and 2 bottles of sake. Heaving a sigh, she propped her friend up and head towards her room.

_Damn this woman for being so annoying. And damn that boy for being so mysterious._

**October 23rd, 2001. Yokohama Base.**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He was back there again. The blood and carnage, fire, and death assaulted his senses. This was Sadogashima, on the day of Operation 21st. He strolled through the sea of BETA remains and TSF corpses. If this is Sadogashima, then where is everyone?

A realization hit him. _No, it can't be. _

He looked towards the center of the island; the Hive still stood tall. _Which means..._ He ran away from it, as fast as his feet could carry him. He waded through the sickly red slime clinging on to every step. His vision blurred from the metallic smell and clouds of ash. He climbed up a small hill, and there it was in front of him. His nightmares laid bare for him to see. The Susanoo on the ground, with two Shiranuis besides it. He ran and ran and ran.

He can still save them, he can even get them out. This Hive be damned, he needed to get them out. He can pilot both TSFs, it doesn't matter. The flying fortress was in front of him, he reached for the ladder. The world went silent and blue was all he saw. _I'm too late. Not again._

He opened his eyes to another hellish landscape. He was inside the Original Hive, the Susanoo in front of him, the Superior's tendrils digging into a purple Takemikazuchi. _Meiya, no. _Her words rang by his ears. "Takeru...pull...the trigger." _Like hell I will._ But before he could even move a muscle, a white light enveloped his vision. _Damn it, no!_

He opened his eyes again to a vast library. Towers of books lined the walls and pathways with no ends.

"Takeru-chan? Are you here?"

He turned towards the voice. "Kasumi?"

She walked up to him. "Thank goodness I didn't know if it was going to work?"

"Where am I?"

"Your dream."

"And you're in my dream?"

"Yes."

"And why?"

"Cause you needed me."

He fell silent.

"They're back, aren't they? The nightmares."

A weak nod.

"Do you want me to remove them?"

Takeru paused. She could get rid of all this pain right now. But does he have the rights to free himself from these memories? His friends died, and he's the only survivor to tell their legacy to the world. Removing them would make him a coward, and he was done running away.

"Thank you, Kasumi. I think I'll hold on to them."

She nodded.

"Am I fixing anything?"

Silence.

"I'm changing things up and being less passive about my actions. But in the end, am I fixing things or making them worst?"

Soft hands wrapped around his arm.

"You're doing your best, and no one will blame you for it."

He expected such an answer. "But is that really good enough?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep. It'll be alright."

His eyes grew heavy, and he knew no more.

"Takeru-chan. Wake up."

A weak shake woke him from his sleep. The first dreamless sleep he's ever had ever since he started looping.

"Morning, Kasumi."

"Morning." She thrust his change of clothes forward.

"Oh, my uniforms. I never picked them up yesterday. Thanks a lot."

"Bye-bye."

"Watch where you're walking. I'll see you later."

It's nostalgic to see his cadet uniform after so long. He ran his finger through the soft material. Huh? The rank badge is sewn on. He lifted it up along the seam to find a different symbol printed on the shirt, a 1st Lieutenant badge. Silently thanking Yuuko's preparedness, he got dressed and head down to the PX.

**Yashiro Kasumi**

Her daily mission completed, Kasumi headed back to the lab. She had had time to sift through her memories from last night. For the first time since her 'birth,' she felt anger and disappointment.

Angry at her past self for not noticing his struggles earlier. She just sat back and enjoy the ride until the last moment. And by then, it was too late

Angry at the Professor for toying with him. Kasumi knew she was holding back information. Information that could have saved him so many heartbreaks. She was angry at her playing with his life, casting him away at a moment's notice.

Disappointed in him for not relying on his friends more. Though she could hardly blame him; he's been betrayed too many times to trust anyone.

And so, a new emotion welled up inside her: determination. She was going to see him and those he loved through this war alive, no matter the cost.

The lab door slid open. She was sitting there, typing away at her computer. It was the same as last night. She was trying to find the mistake in her formula. The thought of asking him for information was poison to her mind. She'll never figure it out. It wasn't a baseless, malicious thought, it was the reality of the matter from previous loops.

Takeru held the key to Sumika's revival, and no one else can take that role.

And so it was with a happier mood than before, she walked up to Yuuko-sensei.

"Professor, I want to ask you something."

"Yashiro? What brought this on?" She turned off her tablet.

"Bad question, this is about Shirogane, isn't it?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Can't you just go read his mind or something? I barely know him at all."

"I won't do that. This is a request from me."

"You and your new-found defiance." She swung her chair around. "Fine, make it sensible."

"I want to join his squad."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're invaluable to Alternative IV, you know this."

"And so is he."

"You've seen him fight. He'll be fine on his own."

"You can't promise that."

"Neither can you."

"I can promise myself."

"You're not going out there. That's final."

"You're not getting my help either."

"..." That threat was enough to keep the Professor from replying.

"You're not serious."

"I am. I help him, or I don't help you."

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

She briefly wondered whether killing her child for disobedience is frowned upon. Realizing that it was, she opted for a long sigh.

It wasn't bad enough that she got nowhere within the last 10 hours with her improved formula, now the basis of Alternative IV is deciding to join the front line for god knows what.

The worst thing is, she couldn't do anything about this situation spiraling out of control. Yashiro has given her an ultimatum, one she can't reject. She needed her help to complete Alternative IV, formula or not.

And so, with her back to the wall, she went for the next best choice.

"Yashiro, do you want to join his squad or help him?"

"I want to actively help him." _Damn her precise wording._

"Alright, then how about I assign you to him instead?" This was her sine qua non for letting Yashiro out of her sight. He was going to take direct responsibility for anything that happens.

She raised a questioning look. "How is that any different?"

"He will always be your direct commander. His orders take precedence of everyone else's except mine."

"Is that possible?"

"I can make an exception. That's my final decision."

A short staring match later, Yashiro nodded. "When can I start?"

"Give me a few hours. You can go to meet him at lunch."

Yuuko found herself returning to her work much less enthusiastically than before.

* * *

**A/N: **Another update? I'm impressed with myself. Bad side, I'm not gonna edit the old stuff until I hit a writer's block.

Caveknight32 & bluefish1945 & everyone else who hates the editing: I'm slowly changing things so keep leaving reviews for those things.

Caveknight32 (again): Yay, Takeru is now less dense than a cinder block. Yuuko is no longer a dictator.

Also everyone who actually reads this far down to the A/N, Kasumi is going to be a badass because I say so, and she deserves more spotlight

P.S. I suck at changing characters' POVs and my writing style to fit them. (Sorry Meiya.)


	9. Chapter 8: Skill Match-up

**Disclaimer: Nope still not Age. Still not making money.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Shirogane Takeru**

To say he didn't pay attention in class is an understatement. He'd never liked school, and having to repeat the same lessons over again wasn't helping. So he spent most of his morning writing down reasons for the new OS to convince Yuuko with. It started out as his obsession with Valgern-On, which quickly proved useful even in times of war. The original XM3 was far less impressive than some of its variations he'd seen in later loops, but it was a perfect introduction to a more manual-focused piloting style. The much quoted "30% improvement in performance" should be a valid point to press on. He'd briefly considered moving straight to what he called the XM5, but giving up all automatic procedures might be a bad idea for unfamiliar Eishis.

"Cadet Shirogane!" His thought process was briefly interrupted.

"Ma'am!"

"I'd prefer you to pay more attention to my lecture than that notebook of yours. Answer my question."

Takeru was prepared for this. "In this scenario, the destruction of the enemy facilities is not a part of the objective. Therefore, it would be much more beneficial to merely disable all components and preserve them for future use. This can be done with a few well-placed EMPs or a particularly skilled engineer. This will also conceal our positions as destruction is often much louder than deactivation."

Marimo sent a questioning glare his way. "You did well to consider all possibles aspect of this problem. Very well, sit down. And pay more attention."

He did not follow said instructions.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

Takeru walked into the PX to find all his friends there. He had been held back and given a small lecture on the importance of respect and paying attention in class. Grabbing his tray, he makes for his seat.

"Shirogane, what did Jinguuji-sensei say?" Meiya was the first to jump at the issue.

Class Rep set down her plate. "Obviously, it's about his attitude during class."

"Yeah, I wasn't paying enough attention to her." He started eating.

"You're a hero, Shirogane." And Ayamine has started to worship him.

"Don't encourage him, Ayamine. He needs to be more disciplined."

"If he's good then he's good. No need to be a stick in the mud."

"You're just unreasonable."

"And you aren't?"

Tama was sending panicked look at him and Meiya about the escalating situation.

"Alright, cut it out, you two. I'd rather not lose my appetite before afternoon training."

"I agree. There are better things to talk about." Meiya was helpful as ever. "Like that girl staring at Shirogane." _What?_

He glanced around. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Her, with silver hair and...bunny ears?" _What is Kasumi doing here?_

The entire table quickly looked towards the direction of Meiya's finger. Sure enough, peeking in from outside the PX was the form of Kasumi. She wasn't in her regular clothes but rather a base uniform. _Probably not to draw too much attention to herself._ Though with her bunny ears flopping around, he wasn't sure how well her stealth mission is going. Excusing himself from the table, he strode outside.

"Kasumi, did the Professor need something?"

She shook her head.

"Did you come to get me?"

A nod.

"Is it something urgent?"

A shake.

"Alright then, come on it. Let's get you re-acquainted with everyone."

He grabbed her shoulder and led her in. He has meant to introduce her to them sooner or later, so this was perfect.

"Everyone, she is Yashiro Kasumi."

"I've seen her around the base a few times. Nice to meet you, Yashiro-san. I'm Meiya."

"Hello, Meiya."

A round of hellos and nice-to-meet-yous later, Takeru was relieved to find no problems between her and the rest of the squad. _There shouldn't be, but it's reassuring nonetheless._

"So what brought you here, Yashiro-san?" Class Rep was the first to get the forefront question out.

"I will join your squad." Which led to an answer out of the left field.

It took his brain several seconds to process the information. "Wait, what?!"

His sentiment was shared by the rest of them as a chorus of whats and whys rose in intensity.

"I'm joining your squad."

He slowly regained his mental faculties. "Did the Professor agree to this?"

"Yes."

Not the answer he was expecting. The Professor would stop at nothing to keep Kasumi safe out of the kindness of her heart, even though she will vehemently deny so to her death. _Then why would she allowed Kasumi to join a squad with the highest death rate?_ Failing to come up with any logical solutions on his own, he decided to question Yuuko later was the best course of action.

"She also said to gather everyone in the briefing room after lunch," Kasumi said.

Takeru had to give praise to that woman for managing to surprise a time traveler. But just adding a new member wouldn't be enough for a secret meeting like that. Sure this was Kasumi, but even so, it's a little excessive. _Does that mean we're getting sent out early? But they're not even Eishis yet._  
His calming lunch was ruined by whatever Yuuko came up, yet again.

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Her lunch was disturbed by Yuuko's dramatic entrance into the staff room, which involved a lot of ignored salutes and dismissals.

"What is it this time, Professor Kouzuki?"

"You and your squad are assembling in the briefing room after lunch, there's something I need to announce."

"Aren't the Valkyries using the briefing room after this?"

"I moved them down 30 minutes. Shouldn't take me that long to finish."

She reached across for her cap. "You've better not take up too much of my training time."

Yuuko was already half-way out the door. "No promises, Marimo."

She put away her lunch and turned down the hallway. _It's gonna be another long day._

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

She spent most of her lunch observing the pair sitting next to her. She'd seen Yashiro around with the Professor from time to time. From what she'd heard from others around the base, she was a shy, almost anti-social, person who can give people a sense of unease. That image was crumbling rapidly before her. Yashiro was practically hanging on to Shirogane's arm and talking amicably, albeit tersely, with everyone. She was sitting next to her, yet she felt calm. _Were all those people wrong? Or is she just different around others? _

Yashiro was also joining her squad. From her non-military status on base, Meiya had put her down as a part of some projects due to her proximity to the Professor. But now that she'd gone and joined the most politically influential squad, she can't help but think maybe Yashiro's more important than previously thought. If her intuition was right, which it's usually was, then Yashiro's joining is closely connected to Shirogane's transfer.

"Meiya-san, are you okay?"

Meiya looked up from her plate to find Yashiro peering at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Yashiro."

"I don't know, you were gazing pretty deep into that potato's soul there." Ayamine jumped on the teasing bandwagon.

"Is something on your mind?" Tama said.

"I'm just thinking about the briefing later."

"I don't think it's a briefing." Takeru didn't even look up from his meal. "The Professor probably just want to tell us something."

"Then why would she ask to go to such a secure location?" Class Rep said.

"She's Professor Kouzuki. She always does things with style."

Meiya didn't think he would know the Professor this well this fast. "You seem to know her well."

"I've talked to her. Almost shot me with a blank gun when I first met her."

Meiya nodded to herself. That does sound like something she'd do.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He followed everyone into the briefing room. This place was full of memories to him, both painful and happy. He remembered the grief of many missions, but also the joy of the little interactions. From Isumi's scolding to Munakata's antics, from Kazama's imperturbable demeanor to Yuuko's ridiculous plans. Speaking of, Yuuko was sitting at the podium, sipping from a mug. _Coffee, black with three cubes of sugar_. Realizing everyone's appearance a bit too late, Yuuko stood up with a flourish of her lab coat. Takeru wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Everyone, thank you for coming here." _Not like we had a choice._

"As many of you know, I am Professor Kouzuki. You might have seen me around, but if I was doing questionable things, please ignore those incidents." _She's gone off on her own again._

"Professor, please. Stay on topic." Marimo was not entertained.

"Fine, fine. As you may have noticed, Yashiro Kasumi will be joining your squad under special circumstances."

"And why is this the first time I hear of this?" _Because she 'forgot' to tell you_.

"Oh, is it? It must have slipped my mind." _Called it._

"That aside, Yashiro is not participating as a normal member. She is assigned as a personal soldier."

A quiet groan can be heard from Marimo's direction. "You cannot be serious."

Class Rep raised her hand. "I'm sorry. What does that mean?"

"Well, first of all, she's Shirogane's personal unit," Yuuko said. "It means his orders are absolute above all else to her during all circumstances."

He could feel a barrage of judgmental gaze boring into him. "Wait, why me? Or why her?"

"You're asking the wrong person for a reason, Shirogane-kun." _Damn that woman._

"So, what am I supposed to teach her? Is she even going to be participating in the CCSE?" Marimo said.

"I'll leave that discretion to her direct superior." _She's just encouraging them to kill me at this point._ "She should still be able to take part in most team activities unless I have something else planned."

Yuuko left the room just as suddenly as she'd appeared, leaving in her wake a deadly atmosphere: Marimo-chan had her head in her hands in an exasperated manner, Class Rep was judging him with the gaze of a disappointed mother, Meiya and Ayamine held an impressive poker face, while Tama was frantically looking back and forth between him and Kasumi. All was not well.

"So...it's good we have another member right?" He tried to defuse the situation; it didn't work.

His salvation came in the form of the Valkyries as they take back the briefing room. He sent a silent thanks to Cpt. Isumi.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

To his gratitude, the murderous auras dissipated once they got out to the training field. Determination flared up as Marimo went through her usual pre-training pep talk. Today was going to be an intensive training course to test his, and to an extent, Kasumi's skills. _I don't think I've ever seen her fight before. _

"Hey Kasumi, you're going to be fine?"

She nodded.

Marimo-chan walked up to him. "Shirogane, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, Marimo-chan."

"It's Instructor Jinguuji to you here."

"Apologies, ma'am."

"What would you recommend for Yashiro?"

He was just as clueless as she was. "I don't have an exact suggestion, but I think anything too physical is not an option."

"That's a fair assessment. I'll let her start out with some endurance then."

It ended up being a twenty klicks run in full gear. By the time he finished, everyone was still halfway there, except for Kasumi who sat out after 2 klicks. _I should have seen that coming._

**~~~~Break~~~~**

The next section was CQC, one which he gladly paired up against Ayamine.

He circled in front of her, slightly kneeling. She eyed him for a moment before charging in. _Alternating jabs_. He swung his body low, dodging the first strike by a hair's breadth. _Damn, she's good._ The next hit came down towards his neck; he rolled along with the attack, minimizing its damage. _That could have been fatal._ Her third strike aimed for his chest. Her feet swayed for a second. Placing his hand on the ground, he pivoted around her body and grappled her feet. _Gotcha._

"That was quite impressive, Ayamine." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

She dusted herself. "You're good, Shirogane. I want a rematch."

Shirogane looked towards Marimo and got a nod in response. "Gladly accepted. Come at me with everything you've got."

"No mercy this time."

Takeru grew to appreciate how much she's been holding back the first time. She closed the distance in record speed, throwing a flurry of punch at his most vital points. He dodged most of it, but the last hit landed on his shoulder, toppling him backward. A kick was aimed at his head straight away. _A fatal knockout._ He pushed off his left leg and spun around the descending strike. _Not so fast._ A well placed open palm strike landed on her side, knocking her away. With a distance between them, a silent staring match ensued. The game lasted less than a second before his temple was in the path of another kick. _Classic double kick_. He rolled along the strike towards her and jabbed at her other ascending leg. Her disoriented, he spun around her back and instantly held her in a grapple. A grin spread across her face. Her upper body tensed up for a moment. _You can't. This is an anti-Space Tornado hold._ He grinned back at her.

Her body relaxed in his grip. "I yield. You win."

He pulled her up again. "You almost had me at the end there."

"How did you know I was going to kick again?"

"There wasn't enough force behind your first."

"I didn't think you'd catch that."

"I didn't expect an extra punch at the start."

"I thought I had you there too."

"That kick was fatal, you know."

"Not to you, obviously."

His respond was stopped by the sight of a shocked squad. "Hey everyone, what happened?"

"You happened." Class Rep said. "How did you win against her?"

"Oh no, she almost had me a few times there."

"But no one has ever held up against her."

"There's a first for everything, Tama. How did everyone do here?"

Marimo took the initiative. "Tamase won against Yashiro and Mitsurugi against Sakaki. Meiya was the overall winner, and Sakaki beat Yashiro."

Takeru nodded at the expected results.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

Melee weapon training was next which put him up against Meiya.

She picked a wooden katana which looked suspiciously like her own sword. _Did she have an exclusive wooden replica made?_ Knowing her background, that possibility is not so far-fetched as one might think. He picked up a standard katana out of the stash. He could go for a decisive win using two combat daggers, but he respected her choice. Never in all his years had he once bested her in a swords duel, a draw with advantage was the further he's gotten. He assumed the stance of her own style as a look of shock passed through her face. Taking the element of surprise, he swung a feint down at her only to switch to a horizontal strike at the last second. A weak attack but with a real sword, lethal nonetheless. His advantage wasn't enough as she didn't even take his feint and instantly deflect his strike. _Well, best I can do now is a draw._ It was a pessimistic but realistic thought. Her style, Mugen Kidou, has no known weaknesses. Focused entirely on fast and efficient movements while utilizing the enemy's swing force for a counter, this was as close to an invincible swords barrier as it's going to get.

After a 30-minute back-and-forth, Marimo called an end to the match as a draw. Meiya wasted no time in approaching him.

"That was really good, Shirogane."

"I could say the same about you."

"How did you know those moves?" _There's the million dollars question._

"Hmm, maybe you taught me yourself." _A wink to emphasize the joke and then walk off._

"Shirogane, a most impressive performance." Marimo came to his rescue.

"Thank you, ma'am. How did everyone else do?"

"Ayamine won in the end, Yashiro was the first to go out."

His search for Kasumi's combat talent proved more and more treacherous.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

The final section was marksmanship. _If Kasumi isn't good at this, then I'll have to convince her to work in the command post for her sake._ Takeru took her aside while everyone is getting their gun.

"How are you holding up?"

"I think I might do well with guns." She wasn't discouraged in the least.

"Alright, go kick some ass then."

He picked up an AR off the rack and adjusted the aim.

"Everyone aims for the 100m target. One magazine per person." Marimo said. "Fire!"

He rained a hail of bullet down the center of the target.

"Aim for 250. Fire!"

Another perfect score.

"Ayamine, you're out. Aim for 350. Fire!"

Not a single bullet missed.

"Sakaki, you're out. Aim for 400. Fire!"

Same result.

"Mitsurugi, you're out. Switch to sniper rifles. Aim for 500. Fire!"

He dropped the AR and picked up a standard issued sniper. _I miss my custom-made one from Tama. That was amazing._ He held in his breath. Bullseye.

"Aim for 700. Fire!"

Headshot.

"Aim for 800. Fire!"

His bullet went a bit above where we wanted it. _Damn, that was close._

"Aim for 1000. Fire!"

He hit the shot on the line. _How can Tama do this with just one loop of experience?_

"Aim for 1500. Fire!"

He missed by almost 5cm. _Guess I do have my limit._

"Shirogane, you're out. Aim for 2000. Last shot. Fire!"

Only now did he remember the other contestant besides Tama. _Kasumi is still in? _The two let loose their bullets at the last target on the range 2km away. Marimo brought her binoculars up.

"Yashiro wins by 3cm. Return your guns."

His previous celebrity status was ignored in a blink of an eye as Kasumi became the new sensation of the squad. Takeru didn't have the energy to lament this fact as he marveled at her shot. Perfectly centered at a 2000 target. _That has to be impossible_. The renowned best sniper of the East, Tamase Miki was defeated by 3cm. A tug at his sleeve brought him out of his thoughts.

"Takeru-chan, I did it."

"Yeah, you sure did. That was amazing."

"Alright everyone, pack up your equipment. Feel free to stay behind to practice, I know some of you who'd need it."

"Kasumi, I need to talk to Marimo-chan for a minute. You can go first."

He strode towards her. "Instructor, if I may have a minute."

"Shirogane, yes. Is this about Kasumi?"

He nodded.

"Well, I think it's obvious her strengths lie in her marksmanship. Once we get to TSF training, an Impact Guard might be the perfect role for her."

"Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, Shirogane. Now don't keep your friends waiting."

With a lighter heart, he walked over to where his squad was gathered.

* * *

**A/N: **Kasumi is being a bad-ass, yay! I might be too attached to her. Jk, there's no such thing.

There might or might not be an update tomorrow so don't get your hopes up. Leave a review about anything.

Also the break tag makes an appearance, let me know what you think about that since I'm trash at aesthetics.

Caveknight32: Thank you for that very detailed review. I will neither confirm nor deny any of your speculations cause spoilers :)


	10. Chapter 9: Mikoto

**Disclaimer: Nope still no money**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Yokohama's Base, PX  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

Takeru took his usual seat between Meiya and Ayamine. The first topic of the night was, unsurprisingly, Kasumi.

"Yashiro, that was most impressive you beat Tamase," Meiya said.

"Thank you."

"That was a Barrett M82 with an effective range of 1800m. Hitting a 2000 target is highly improbable even for well-trained soldier." The designated sniper, Tama, was looking at Kasumi with gleaming eyes and a notepad.

"Yeah, even Shirogane couldn't pull that off." _Not very kind of you to point out Class Rep._

"Hey, I never claimed to be good at sniping in the first place." He finished up his meal.

"Well, it was understood you were after all your previous performances."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Someone finally points put her logical fallacies."

"Ayamine, you're not even on topic."

Class Rep was looking at him strangely. "How did you get her to shut up?"

He shrugged._ I can't follow her thoughts half the time._

"He beat me. He's now my master." Her answer was awful for his heart.

Meiya was thoroughly enjoying herself. "Ayamine, I think he already has his hands full with Kasumi."

"Doesn't matter. I will win."

"Weren't we talking about Kasumi's skills?" He had to deflect this topic if he were to get out of this dinner alive.

"Tamase is conducting a full interview outside." Meiya shot him down in a grand betrayal.

"Takeru-san... who's your real servant? Me or Yashiro?" Sitting next to her was proving to be a horrible choice. _What's with her this time around?_

"I plead the fifth! This is harassment!"

"Scream all you want, Takeru-sama, no one will save you." Her face was dangerously close to his.

He jumped off his seat. "I'm sorry, I have to go do something right now."

"Coward."

Meiya's laughter followed him out into the hallway. He didn't dislike this new change in the atmosphere.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

His troubled mind proved problematic as a fast-moving object slammed into him.

"Kya!"

Only this object was a person. "Whoa...careful there."

And this person has blue hair. "Ahhh, sorry. Are you okay?" _Mikoto?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" _Yep definitely Mikoto._

"I'm fine. Sorry I was in a rush. I just got released from the hospital, and my friends are waiting for me."

Takeru methodically went through his mental checklist. _Wait wasn't she supposed to show up earlier in the day? But again, Kasumi's joining might have screw things up a bit._ Seeing no significant hassles, he ignored the inconsistencies.

"Oh, sounds like you have great friends. Here I'll walk you the rest of the way."

"Eh, you don't need to."

"It's alright. Think of it as my apologies for running into you."

She was looking at him weird but ultimately ran along to the PX. _Damn it, I have to go back there again._

He quickly matched her pace. "So what's your name?"

"Ah sorry, My name is Yoroi Mikoto."

"Mikoto. That's a good name."

"Uh...thank you. What's your name?"

He pointed towards the waving Tama, who just walked back in with Kasumi. "I think your friend is calling you."

"Oh, right. Thank you." She bolted off. _Always full of energy._

Tama jumped at Mikoto the moment she got in range. _Those two sure are close._ "Hey, look who I ran into in the hallway."

"Takeru-san! This is Yoroi-san."

"Yes, we've been introduced." He sat down next to Kasumi. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name."

"Oh, but the hospital was so boring. I had nothing to do in there. I was so glad you guys came to visit me." _And I just got ignored, Mikoto-styled. Or is it Yoroi-styled now?_

Meiya patted him reassuringly on his shoulder. "It was our pleasure, Yoroi."

"Oh right, I heard there's a new guy who transferred into our squad. I'm so excited to meet him."

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh wait, everyone here already knew you."

"Yes, I'm the new guy."

"Eh?"

He wanted to cry. "Me. New. Your squad." _I'm resorting to baby speak._

"Oh. You're the new guy?" _Finally!_

"Yes. I'm Shirogane Takeru."

"I'm Yoroi Mikoto. Nice to meet you."

"You've told me that 2 minutes ago."

"Hmm... You can call me Mikoto, and I'll call you Takeru."

"I was saying...Never mind, alright. Sounds good."

He'd forgotten how mentally exhausting it is to hold a conversation with her. The other girls were also not planning on helping seeing as they're trying to keep in their laughter.

Mikoto's attention has been shifted to Kasumi. _I can't begin to imagine how this conversation would play out._

"Oh. You must be Kasumi-san. I'm Yoroi Mikoto nice to meet you." _Wait, what?_

"Hello, Yoroi-san."

He sent a questioning look at Meiya. "Why is she holding a perfectly normal conversation right now?"

"Beats me. Must be something about Kasumi."

"Kasumi-san, are those real bunny ears?"

"I don't know."

"They look really cool, though. Reminds me of that one time, my father gave me a dragon charm from Russia. He said it would bring me good luck if I lose it, so I buried it somewhere on base."

Takeru returned to his room 2 hours later than usual.

**Yashiro Kasumi**

"Bye-bye."

"Good night, Kasumi. See you in the morning." Takeru closed the door to his room.

Kasumi was walking back to her room in high spirits. Not that anyone would be able to tell from her stoic expression. She doesn't know whether her new excitement came from getting fresh air outside or hanging around everyone. Truthfully speaking, this was her first time ever seeing anyone on the squad except Takeru-chan. With her other memories, however, she was as close to everyone as could be. Or maybe it's something completely different. She didn't know whether her past self intended to send her emotions along with her memories back, but she did nonetheless. _Takeru-chan..._ Her past self was, for lack of a better word, in love with him. She, however, hasn't got the faintest clue on what love is. Yet, both of them are one. The other's memory conflicted with hers when she first retrieved it, but now it was slowly merging in. Soon enough, there might not be two sets of memories or emotions within her, but just hers, this world or that. _Maybe it's not such a bad thing. _She'd embraced her new feelings earlier to get closer to everyone, and it worked. But does that mean she can accept all of them? Would she still be herself or just some delusions of what she could have been?

She shook her head to clear her mind. "I'll be okay with him."

"Did you say something, Yashiro?" The Professor's voice cut through the tranquility of the room.

"No."

"Alright, you had a tough day from what I've heard."

"I'm okay."

"Get a good rest. I don't want you to forget your real mission here."

"Okay."

"Good night, Yashiro."

"Bye-bye."

Her real mission...She didn't want to forget her real purpose. A mission shared across universes. A promise between herselves. _I'll be with you, Takeru-chan._

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

Yuuko entered the lab to find her old friend sitting on the couch, holding a stack of documents._ Always overworking._

"Marimo, I don't see you down here too often. Coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm here to give you my report."

"Report?"

"You asked me how Yashiro did during training."

"Well, I was looking for a short answer, not a report."

"Very well. I can summarize the details."

"Please do. Gum?"

"No, thanks. As expected, her mental power is vastly superior to her physicals."

"Well, she's a lab assistant, not a brute. Tea?"

"No, thanks. As such, her physical combat is quite weak, even for a cadet."

"Is there even a mental combatant out on the front line?"

"Yes. She has a considerable advantage in terms of marksmanship, especially in sniping."

"Hmm... And you're saying it's her concentration?"

"Ability to concentrate and perform under pressure is the top quality for any sniper."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"She fit into the squad extremely well. The girls all cared greatly for her, while Shirogane is as protective of her as ever."

"I see. Well, thank you for that Marimo. You want some sake for the road?"

"No, thanks."

"Shame. Good night."

"Good night. And Yuuko, I don't think you need to worry about her safety." Marimo said halfway out the door without turning back.

"I know. He'd rather die before letting anything harm her." She made extra care to put in as much sarcasm as possible behind her voice.

"Cheesy as it may be, there are some merits to it." And she was off.

Yuuko slumped down in her chair. Only in the solidarity of her office can she admit she was relieved to find someone so protective of Yashiro. Her consciousness caught up with her thoughts, and she quickly laughed off the notion.

**Ayamine Kei**

She picked up the anonymous letter on her table. Untouched by security and unblemished by standard mail services, the sender was obviously someone with some power. Kei didn't need to think or look to know who this came from; he was the only one who would ever send a letter to her. She opened her locker and placed the letter on top of a stack of similar ones.

"Sagiri Naoya." _Nope, still nothing._

She built herself a habit of whispering his name once every time she received a letter, just to see her own reaction to it. It has started out as loving and longing, but for the past few months, it's been resignation. This time there was even less emotion in her, even to the point of indifference. _Have I changed?_ She didn't know, but she didn't find this new regression in her relationship with him unpleasant. In truth, she couldn't remember why she held on to him in the beginning. Maybe he was her last real connection to her father while he was still in the army, or perhaps he just happened to be there when she needed someone. _Someone who's there, huh?_ Maybe that's what she needed to get rid of him for good. If she can get new friends to depend on, she can finally let go of him. But do I deserve that? She looked at the one letter she had opened last month. The content was cryptic, but the emotion was evident. He was dissatisfied with the country and wished to reform it at all costs. And she wasn't naive to not see the implications.

_Men are so much trouble... _The two most important men in her life thus far have been nothing but disappointment. Her father was a deserter while Naoya was too duty-bound. _Well, maybe not all men._ There was, of course, the enigma known as Takeru.

He was both smart and strong, to the point of defeating her in CQC and locking down her trump card. He was easily flustered, which made teasing him all the more fun. Yet, he was caring and mindful of the people around him, which was what made him so fascinating. She could be drawing connections between him and the young Naoya she used to know, but doing so seemed sacrilegious to Takeru. He was his own person. And comparing such a kind soul to someone who grew up to be Naoya was just wrong.

She was only half-joking in her tease earlier for him. He was a mystery, and she loved mysteries.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He felt a light shake.

"Ugh.. just five more minutes, Kasumi."

A stronger shake.

"I'll be on time for role-call, I promise."

No shake. _I didn't expect her to give up so easily. _Something dropped on his stomach, lurching his eyes open.

"Ahh! What was that for?!"

"Good morning, Takeru-chan."

"Morning, Kasumi. But that was uncalled for."

"Bye-bye."

"Now you're just ignoring me. Fine, see you later."

Takeru heaved a few ragged breaths before getting ready for the day. Though the violent wake-up call was far from necessary, it reminded him of his original world with Sumika. _Man, that was so long ago._ Slapping himself twice to fully wake up, he started his day off.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

Breakfast in the PX was as rowdy as ever. His seating position was switched without his consent, and now he found himself sandwiched between Kasumi and Ayamine, who both took delight in hanging off his arms.

"Ayamine, can you let go of my arm? I need to eat."

"Tell Yashiro to do it first."

"Well, unlike her, you have my dominant side."

"Your dominant side..." Class Rep almost choked.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it."

"Takeru-sama..."

"Ayamine, I'll make you some yakisoba later if you let me go now."

His right hand was immediately freed up. "Deal."

"Do we even have yakisoba today?" Class Rep said.

"I have my sources."

"You have a constant supply of yakisoba? Now I think I understand why Ayamine is so attached to you."

He decided against giving a response in fear of his life.

**~~~~Break~~~~**

He found out during morning classes Kasumi will be exempted from all non-training exercises since she'd taken a test and didn't missed a single question. _Probably just look those up inside Yuuko'ss head._

He bolted out towards the kitchen as soon as they were dismissed.

"Kyouzuka-san, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Huh, Shirogane? What do you need?"

"Do you have any yakisoba left? And also a piece of bread."

"Yakisoba...I think I might have some left in the fridge. But why?"

"I need them for a little something. I'll help you carry supplies in tonight." He vaguely remembered there being food deliveries every other day here on base.

"...Alright. I don't know what you're doing but don't cause any troubles. I will be looking for you tonight."

"Thank you so much."

His friends usually take 10 minutes to get down to the PX, so right now, he still has 5 minutes to cook up a yakisoba pan. Through countless retries, he had found the optimal recipe for Ayamine's taste, and he was going to show it off.

He saw the rest of the squad walked in as soon as he exited the backroom. Hiding his creation behind his back, he sat down with them.

"Takeru-san, where were you earlier?" Tama said.

"Ah, I had a little something to do."

"Is that why you smell like food? I smell bread and salt." Mikoto sniffed his hand, suspiciously like a small dog.

He pulled back his hand. "Why on earth are you smelling my hand, Mikoto?"

"So you were doing something in the kitchen." Class Rep picked the most unfortunate moment to get them back on track.

"I smell yakisoba." Ayamine closed their distance within seconds.

"Wh...What?...How?"

"You can never hide yakisoba from me." She also had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, you're right." He pulled out the fabled food from behind. "Yakisoba pan."

"Thank you." It was gone from his hand. "..."

Meiya looked at Ayamine who had half the bread inside her mouth. "Ayamine, is there something wrong?"

Takeru grinned at the stunned-silent Ayamine. _It worked._

She nodded, chewing down the entire thing, and looked back at him. "Takeru-sama, marry me." _It worked too well._

He choked on his own food. "Wait, what?"

Class Rep and Miki weren't faring any better judging from their hysterical expressions. Meiya and Kasumi held their poker face, while Mikoto was oblivious to the actions before her.

"Takeru-sama, marry me."

"Yes, you said so the first time."

"Make me that every day."

"I can do that without having to marry you."

"It's a promise."

Takeru resumed his meal with a distraught mood. _Not the first time showing off has cost me. Well, at least I can live with this._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back again.

Kasumi received her first challenger for Takeru, and a formidable one at that.

I enjoyed writing these little interactions between everyone, even though writing Mikoto's lines required me to think like a Yoroi.

Caveknight32: Hey thanks for another review. Regarding Kasumi, spoilers :) Regarding interactions, yeah that's the part that made the Muv-Luv cast so memorable for everyone so I'm trying my best to replicate the realness of their characters, which will lead to chapters with little action like this one.


	11. Chapter 10: Gemini Constelllation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muv-Luv nor do I own the stars**

* * *

Chapter 10

**October 24, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, Lab  
**

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Marimo looked wearily at her friend. She has no problem of coming down here to talk, if only it weren't 4 in the morning.

"Yuuko, what in the name of sanity do you think justify dragging me down here at this hour? I have classes to teach in the morning."

"Well, I have something important to tell you."

"Couldn't you have waited for 3 hours? Or send me a message?"

"I supposed I could have. But you're here now, so it doesn't matter."

"Alright, so what do you need me at this time for?"

"I'm rescheduling your squad CCSE."

"Huh? Why?"

"Yoroi got out earlier than expected. And I also need competent Eishis."

"When is the CCSE then?"

"One week from now."

She put her head into her hands. "So let me get this straight. You want me to condense 3 weeks of training into 1?"

"I did give you the best soldier in the world, didn't I? I'd suggest using him to motivate the others."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"You're the instructor, not me. Just remember why they failed the first time."

Marimo nodded. She understood Yuuko's intention. "Very well, I'll review the syllabus."

"Have a good day. Remember they don't need theories to fight BETA."

She felt the weight on her shoulders increased ten-fold. _Can he really push the squad together in just 1 week?_

**Shirogane Takeru**

"Takeru-chan..." A soft voice invaded his sleep.

"Kasumi? Is it time already?"

"Yes."

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the bedside clock. _4 A.M.!_

"Kasumi, what am I doing up at 4 in the morning?"

"Someone's outside."

"If it's an intruder, you should tell the guards."

"Meiya-san is outside."

That got him out of his grogginess. "Meiya? Outside right now?"

She nodded.

He threw his uniform over his sleepwear and ran outside. _What the hell is Meiya doing out here at this hour? _He didn't remember this happening before, though maybe Kasumi just didn't notify him of this. In any case, it can't be her usual training drill, and this was hardly healthy. He turned the lock of the front door and pushed out. He could feel the cold winter breeze starting to blow. The night was pitch dark, but a shadow outline was visible near the courtyard. Keeping his pace even as to not alarm her, he started to walk.

"A beautiful night to be stargazing, isn't it?" He looked up at the starry sky above.

"Takeru...I can't say I didn't expect you to be here."

"Hmm...did I give off the impression of an early riser or an astronomer? If so, then I apologize."

He could hear a faint chuckle from her. "Ah no, it's not that." She turned her head towards the sky. "You just have a tendency to defy expectations."

He turned to where she was facing. _Kyoto. _"You know, I think you're also incredible given your age."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Oh, it's a compliment, trust me."

"Are you not my age? Yet you've accomplished far greater."

"I don't think there's a truly objective way to judge a person's greatness, lest of all compared it to others'."

"..." She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Up there is the Gemini constellation, the twin constellation. Castor and Pollux are its main stars, the twins, one of the day and one of the night."

Meiya was looking, unblinking at the night sky. He racked his brain for this little story he heard from Yuuhi years back. "Gemini is also famous for its meteor shower, the Geminids, which remains one of the best meteor showers on Earth...Have you ever thought about what would happen to Gemini if either one of the twin stars died out?"

He didn't wait for her response. "I mean all stars died in the end, right? But if one of those two died, Gemini would die too. Twins exist together, even though they are so far apart."

A quiet sniff can be heard in the tranquility of the night. "Meiya, just this once, don't hold back. If you want to ask or say something, do it."

She finally turned to face him, a single tear running down her cheek. "Takeru, you're not really who you say you are, are you?"

He had expected that. He was probably asking for that question to be asked with that speech about twins he just did. "I am who I said I am. It's just not the full story."

"I know this is ill-mannered of me, but could you...maybe tell me?"

Takeru laid down on the grass. "I'm not from here, and not just Japan or something, but I'm not from this world. I was born into a world without BETA..."

"Without BETA?"

"Yeah, imagine what that would be like. People, stores, schools, parks, everything so full of life. But one day, I woke up in this world, invaded and destroyed by war. I thought it was all a dream at first, thinking it was just some elaborate lucid dream that my brain cooked up. Well, I quickly found out that was a lie. I was pathetic at first, couldn't even run half the track to save my life. But I pushed on because I had something to fight for."

"Even though this world is nothing like your old one?"

"Well, not exactly. I soon realized the people are very much the same in both worlds, just without as much innocence. In my old world, you were there, Tama was there, Class Rep, Marimo-chan,...everyone was there."

He wiped away a single tear threatening to fall down his face. "I think that's what kept me going forward, the fact that my fighting is keeping my friends safe."

"Yet, your skills are clearly not quite so here."

"Ah, right. Well, despite all my hard work, I was the first to die in that world. Hardly surprising really considering I was just a random high school student before. Except I didn't stay dead. I woke up to find myself in this same world again, but with all my abilities intact."

"And so you've had hundreds of years to train?"

"Oh, hundreds and thousands. I lost count after the first few hundred loops...But you know, people look at me, and they think how lucky I am to not have to worry about death. They never considered watching their loved ones dying over and over again in front of them. Sometimes I wished I could just die along with those painful memories, and yet, without fail, I will wake up again at the start."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong."

"Is this why you told me about the stars?"

"Yeah, I know about you and the Shogun. I know it's not my place to interfere, but I have to do everything I can to make it easier on my friends... If there's something I've learned through all my years, it's there are no problems too big if you have people you cared for with you. Even if you're tasked with the weight of a country or the burden of immortality, everything's a bit easier if you know you're not alone."

"Yuuhi and Meiya, day and night. A stark contrast meant to symbolized good and evil. But the way I see it is, if there were no night, we would not appreciate the day, nor could we see the stars and the vastness of heaven."

"...You are quite wise beyond even your years."

"Nah, just a little something someone once told me. Their words, not mine." He pushed himself off the ground and held out his hand.

She accepted his hand. "Will, you ever tell them? About your story?"

"Someday I truly wish we can find the peace to sit down and share the story of ourselves with each other."

"Jeez, you sound like an old man."

He let out a laugh of relief. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm very young."

"Takeru." He turned to face her. "Thank you for everything."

"I believe in you, Meiya. Always has, always will."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Class dismissed. Field training this afternoon. Shirogane, Yashiro, stay behind. I need to talk to you." It was the end of the morning class.

"Marimo-chan, is there something?"

"Yes, Shirogane. I assume you know what the CCSE is?"

He nodded.

"You are aware that we were to have the next CCSE in around 3 weeks?"

"I've been informed of such."

"Well, it's been rescheduled to next week."

He had a minor mental whiplash at that news. _This had never happened before._ "Marimo-chan, may I ask why this is the case?"

"Professor Kouzuki wants all of you to start training with TSFs as soon as possible."

_This is on par with something Yuuko would do. The only question is, why now? _"I understand. I assume Kasumi and I can be of assistance somehow?"

"Do you know why they failed their first CCSE?"

"They lacked sufficient teamwork and communications." _They were also given a harder course that guaranteed failure to protect the political targets._

"Exactly. And as I see it, you and Yashiro have the best communication skill in the entire squad. It's like you can read each other's mind sometimes." _Well, you're not wrong._

"So you wish to hold a demonstration on the importance of teamwork."

"That is correct."

"I am more than happy to help. What about you, Kasumi?"

"Okay."

"Good, do you already have a plan on what we're going to do?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He wasn't prepared to be wearing a fortified suit again so soon. Marimo-chan's plan involved him and Kasumi doing a TSF simulation with real-time communications. He vetoed his involvement in actual piloting since his skill will defeat the purpose of the exercise. The lesson was to "prove good teamwork can balance out even major setbacks in combat," as Marimo put it.

The reactions of his friends were all varying degrees of shock.

"Instructor Jingguji, may I ask what Shirgoane and Yashiro are doing?" Class Rep said.

"They will be serving as an example to my lesson today."

"A lesson? In the simulation chamber?"

"Yes, a lesson on the importance of cooperation and communications on the field."

"Are they qualified to fly TSFs?"

"They can fly TSFs, doesn't mean they are qualified to do so. Hence, why they are still a cadet like you."

That was the caveat he agreed upon when dealing with their new-found Eishi status. At least until he can tell them he's actually a 1st Lt.

"In today's training, Yashiro will be piloting a TSF with a broken radar and IFF system, rendering her external field of vision useless. Meanwhile, Shirogane will be in a separate TSF with all weaponry disabled, making a little more than a camera."

"Impossible situation," Ayamine said.

"That is true, but their comms are operable..."

Takeru used this lecturing period to find Kasumi.

"Kasumi, are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah."

"You remembered how to fly a TSF from before?" Turned out her previous flight skill in the Susanoo did carry over.

She nodded.

"Alright, if there's any trouble, just hit the stop button. There's no need to push yourself."

"I'll be fine, Takeru-chan...But will you be?"

"Huh? Of course, I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you hate feeling powerless to do something?"

"I think I have a better grasp of my emotions now."

"Here." She put her hands on his forehead.

A small shock hit his brain as he felt calmness washed over him. "A little temporary suppressor. I'll be okay out there."

"...Thank you, Kasumi. Let's head back."

Marimo was waiting for them. "Are you two ready?"

He threw her a small salute. "Ready, ma'am."

"Ready." Kasumi didn't bother.

"Good, go to your pods. I'll be running a standard TSF skirmish first."

He could feel the questioning gaze of his squad mates on his back as he entered the cockpit. _Too bad they won't get to see me fight._

He powered on his machine and gripped the handles. Feels good to be back in a TSF.

"Attention. This is your simulation scenario. You've been cut off from your main squadron while being heavily damaged. One of you has your identification system down while the other has their weapons disabled. The goal is the elimination of all hostile TSFs before reinforcement arrives. Your time frame is 45 minutes. Your call signs are 01 and 02, respectively. Are we clear?"

"Roger that."

"All your communications will be broadcast to fulfill the purpose of this simulation. Simulation begins in 10 seconds."

He switched his channel over to Kasumi's. "02, this is 01. Ready?"

"02 ready."

"Simulation begins."

An urban setting. He boosted up to a nearby building and scanned the area. "This is 01. 4 hostiles confirmed. 0100, 0540, 0320, and 0220."

"Hostiles marked. Can we engage?"

"I'm going to bait them in. Set yourself up."

"Affirmative. 02 out."

He aimed for the strongest of the four, a Shiranui, and jumped off the roof. As expected, the enemy immediately locked on to him.

This is 01, I've got one coming your way from 1200."

"I've got sights on you. Engaging."

He reversed his jump units and rolled around the side of the Shiranui right before a barrage of 36mm rounds ripped through its armor. "Bandit 1, splashed. Alpha check for threats."

"Bandit 4 at your 6, low flying. Laser on."

"Confirmed." A single 120mm flew towards the charging Fubuki. "Splashed."

"Good job, 02. Two more to go."

His eyes caught two charging Fubukis. "Lock on Bandit 2 and 3. Do you read?"

"Tracking. I don't have a clear shot."

"I'll get you one. Cover my flanks." He charged in form behind the two offending TSFs.

A single bullet whiffed past his shoulder. "Enemy sniper confirmed. Location unknown."

"I saw the shot. Keep them distracted."

The two escaping machines turned back on to him. "Oh, you two think you're so smart, huh?"

He dodged the first volley of 36mm. Stepping down on his boosters, he slipped in between the two TSF and swung his empty hands towards the two's engines. _You can't fly without an engine._ "This is 01, hostiles disabled."

"This is 02, sniper eliminated."

"Simulation completed."

**Sakaki Chizuru**

Today has been a very shocking day, and even that was an understatement. She was looking forward to a regular field training, so she was quite surprised when the instructor approached her after lunch.

"Sakaki, tell everyone to gather in the simulation chamber. I assume you know the way?"

"Yes, ma'am. May I ask why?"

"We're doing something related to TSFs in there."

That wasn't the clear answer she was looking for but knowing they were working with TSFs was surprising enough. _We're not Eishis yet. _

When they entered, Shirogane and Yashiro were already there with Instructor Jinguuji, clad in fortified suits. It took all her willpower to resist stammering. A short while of lecturing on teamwork later, the two newcomers of the squad were getting ready to start their simulation. She could see the entire battlefield on the projector screen, two Fubukis against 4 Fubukis and a single Shiranui. Even without their setbacks, the balance of power was entirely in their enemies' favor. Or so she had thought.

Shirogane jumped directly up from his spot. "This is 01. 4 hostiles confirmed. 0100, 0540, 0320, and 0220."

She looked on in amazement. Not a wasted word, the curt reply from Yashiro indicated as much.

Then he came charging at the Shiranui while she crouched herself behind a building. The pursuit was short-lived as the enemy trump card was down without even putting up a fight. _How did he dodge that attack from her?_

With her bird-eye view, however, Chizuru saw two potential problems in their formation. A low flying TSF sneaking up on Yashiro and a sniper aiming at Shirogane.

"Bandit 4 at your 6, low flying. Laser on."

The first threat was quickly neutralized as a 120mm shell ripped through its cockpit.

The two visible Fubukis boosted full speed towards Yashiro, completely ignoring Shirogane hot on their tails. The plan clicked in Chizuru's mind. _The sniper is going to get him._ She waited for the inevitable conclusion to the battle, but it never came. The sniper released its shot, zeroing on Shirogane, who was flying a straight line. At the last second, his TSF jerked right, and the bullet grazed his shoulder harmlessly. _How did he do that? He couldn't have known, could he?_

"Enemy sniper confirmed. Location unknown." _Confirmed? So he did know there was a sniper, but how?_

"I saw the shot. Keep them distracted." Yashiro spun her machine around and fired at the sniper, putting a volley of bullets into its side.

The problem of how Shirogane is going to save himself from the two attacking Fubukis was quickly answered as he ripped their engines cleanly off with his hands. _Can you even do that?_

She looked around at her teammates as the instructor informed them of the course completion. They were just as shocked as she was. _Shirogane just gets more and more interesting. And now there's also Yashiro._

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter, yay. I was going to make this another light-hearted, interaction-focused chapter but this is how I ended up writing it.

Anyhow, we finally see a Shirogane in his natural habitat, a TSF. Meiya has also entered the running...sort of.

And yes, I did look up the star map for Yokohama on October 24, 2001 and various military-speak.

bluefish1945: Cherish these fast updates during summer break, my friend. School is going to destroy my productivity soon. Also, glad to be your Christmas and New Year. ;)


	12. Chapter 11: Mending gaps

**Disclaimers: Surprise, still no money and still don't own these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

It wasn't long before he was ambushed by his squad.

"Takeru-san! Kasumi-san! That was amazing!"

"Thank you, Tama."

Class Rep put an arm around Kasumi. "As if you two aren't good enough on your own. You just had to work well together too."

"Isn't that the purpose of this entire lesson?"

"That we work better together?"

"Well, yeah."

"Knowing it and putting it into practice are two different things, Shirogane."

"But I think we've been reminded of what we need to do if we want to save the world." Meiya sent a meaningful glance at Ayamine.

"Yeah..." Class Rep response died on her lips as she was struck by a blue projectile.

"Takeru! Kasumi! I want to know how you did that?"

As much as he was thankful for Mikoto preventing a potential verbal spat between Class Rep and Ayamine, he knew they need that confrontation before they can start reparing their dynamics. And with the CCSE closing in on them quick, he was willing to sacrifice some current feelings to improve the squad. _I would have screamed at that idea before. Guess you can only be childish for so long. _

He tapped Kasumi on the shoulder and pointed at his head. _Kasumi, can you hear me?  
_

_Yeah. What do you need?  
_

_Can you distract Mikoto for a moment? I think Class Rep and Ayamine need to talk without distractions._

_You want me to bring Tamase along too?  
_

_That would be for the best. Thank you._

She nodded at him. "Yoroi-san, Tamase-san. Can you show me around the base? I'm not too familiar with it yet."

The two of them looked at her. "Of course! Come on, Kasumi-san, let's go." _And they are off. Your sacrifice will be remembered, Kasumi._

He directed his attention back to Class Rep and Ayamine, who were held in a staring match. "Alright, we need to have a talk."

His tone was severe enough for their concentration break. "Shirogane, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh, you bet it does. I am part of this squad, and so it has everything to do with me. It also has everything to do with Meiya, Mikoto, Tama, and Kasumi. And it most definitely has something to do with Instructor Jinguuji."

"Shirogane.." Class Rep narrowed her eyes at him. _Yeah like hell I'm intimidated by that._

"We are in the same squad, and that's not going to change anytime soon. If one of us, any of us gets hurt, then it will affect every single one of us. If I'm not able to contribute my 100%, then that could mean the deaths of everyone. So don't go spewing stuff about how this doesn't have to do with me."

Meiya nudged him from behind. "Takeru, the topic."

"Right, the topic. Sorry...I know what happened during the first CCSE. I know why you failed."

"Someone didn't follow orders."

"Someone couldn't give accurate orders."

"Sakaki, Ayamine! Let him finish." Meiya was far more capable of shutting them up than he was.

"Thank you, Meiya. You two are wrong, both of you. You failed not because someone disobeyed an order, or because someone gave a wrong order; you failed because you can't even agree on why you did. That is how you start a strong foundation for teamwork. I don't expect anyone of you to start a drinking group with each other or have sleep-overs, but at the very least not be at each other's throat for everything."

He knew his words were harsh, but if it takes hurt feelings to get through their thick heads, then he wasn't going to pull any punches.

"Ayamine, the chain of command exists for a reason. There is a reason why Commander Radhabinod is where he is, and we are where we are. We are soldiers, and we are expected to follow those procedures. Do you not salute when greeting a higher officer? Do you not follow Instructor Jinguuji's words during training? That is called following orders. An order doesn't have to be something as grand as 'Die for me,' in fact, it can be something as small as 'Get me a seat.' We're inherently hierarchical. If there's no orders or steps to power, the only things we will achieve are anarchy and our own extinction. The grave flaw of a dead soldier is when he questioned his orders and his commander's ability."

"Class Rep, the role of a leader, is not an easy one. Leadership is about responsibility, not power. When you're a leader, and something goes right, you barely get your share of the credit, but as soon as things go wrong, you take the entire blame. And any man who does that by himself is suicidal at best. To lead someone isn't just about giving people commands and making sure they get carried out. That's called managing them, not leading. One of the most important keys to leadership is understanding the potential of the people you have. Everyone is special in their own way, everyone has their quirks and tricks. A great leader is one who can see those in people and put them together like a grand puzzle. A single puzzle piece is worthless, but the whole picture is priceless."

He took in a deep breath and looked both of them in the eyes. "In short, being in command means making tough decisions. Not being in command means shutting up and doing what you're told."

Class Rep was deep in thought for a moment. "Did you learn of our CCSE failure from a report?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting. "Yes, what of it?"

"Then who do you think was at fault then?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Were you not listening at all? The squad failed the CCSE right?"

"Yes."

"Then the entire squad is at fault. Every last one of you."

"But you can't blame everyone for a mistake of a few."

"I can and I will if they are in the same group. When you're out there fighting and makes a mistake; if your teammates don't fill in for you, you'll be dead before you can blame someone. We are training to be soldiers fighting in a real war against merciless enemies. We're not studying to be office workers struggling in companies against deadlines. You can't go blaming people in this world; it's just not an option you have the luxury of having. Either everyone succeeds and live to tell tales or all of our names will be on the next memorial stone."

He didn't know when he started getting overwhelmed by his emotions. By the time he caught his mouth, Meiya was holding his trembling shoulder and tears were welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I got carried away there. But my points still stand."

"I think you should give them some time to think things over, Takeru." Ayamine and Class Rep was shaken up from his rant, so maybe that was the best course of action. _Rome wasn't built in a day._

"Don't push yourself too much. Just think about what I said. That's all I ask."

"I will." Ayamine was the first to get over her shock, or she just had an easier time controlling her emotions.

"Thank you... I think I'll head in early for tonight. Say sorry for the other guys for me."

"Take your rest, Takeru." Meiya pushed the other two away towards the PX.

He couldn't remember all the details so he could only hope he didn't step on any landmines. _Or maybe that'll make them more serious about this problem._

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He threw himself on the bed. It was still 2 hours before curfew, and he had nothing to do. He briefly considered visiting Sumika, but his mental state right now would more than likely overwhelmed her in that form. A soft knock came from his door.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

Meiya carefully opened the door and walked in. "Takeru, I thought you'd be asleep."

"Nah, it's still too early for me."

A brief silence passed.

Meiya took a deep breath. "I thought about what you said."

"It was a bit too harsh. I apologize."

"On the contrary, I think that was exactly what they needed."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "I'm sorry?"

"I, too, have tried to talk to them about their misconceptions of their roles. Perhaps I was too considerate of their feelings that I failed to get my point across. I believe your forceful lecture has proven a sufficient wake-up call for them."

"...I'm glad I was able to do something."

"Those things you said, about taking orders and giving orders, they weren't just empty words, were they?"

"Yeah...I've seen for myself how disregarding orders can lead to catastrophic consequences. But I've also seen how a wrong order can destroy an entire operation. They've both got their points; I just wish they would find a middle ground."

"Thank you again, Takeru." Meiya turned to leave.

"Anyone would have done as much in my place."

"Yet, you and I both know that those people are rare in this world."

He could only nod at that statement; it was a sad truth of life.

"Good night, Meiya."

"Good night, Takeru."

**October 25th, 2001  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He could feel a soft hand running through his hair. "Ugh...Kasumi?"

"Takeru-chan, good morning."

"Morning. What's with this new wake-up call?" He pointed at her hand, still in his hair.

"I got here early."

"Alright, I'm up." He pushed himself off the bed.

"Bye-bye."

"See you later, Kasumi."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

The PX was still empty when he got there. The only person in his squad there was Ayamine.

"Morning, Ayamine. I didn't take you for an early riser."

"I didn't sleep last night."

"Right..." He was unsure of how to break this hanging awkwardness.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Sorry if I was out of line."

"I wasn't looking for an apology when I said that... Do you believe what you said?"

He carefully went back through every point that he made yesterday. "Yes, I do."

"I see..." She turned to face him. "Takeru-sama, give me an order."

"What?"

"Just give me an order."

"Uh...get me a drink."

She looked at him for a second and stood up. _What the hell is she trying to prove?_ She walked towards the lunch line and poured a cup of orange juice.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, but why?"

"I was just testing whether or not I can follow orders."

"Oh...so?"

"I think I can get used to them."

Relief washed through his body. "That's all I ask for."

"Though I do mind it less if it's you giving them."

Takeru was not prepared to handle flirting in the morning.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He was talking with Tama after morning practice when Class Rep came up.

"Shirogane, can I have a moment?"

"Sure. I'll catch up later, Tama." _And off she goes._

"I want to talk about yesterday."

"Yes, of course. What about it?"

"I did some thinking and consulted with Meiya...And I want to say I'm sorry."

"I don't think there's anything you need to be sorry for."

"No...I was insensitive and...I kinda lashed out at you." She hung her head in shame.

Takeru lifted her head up. "I think it's a perfectly normal response to being criticized, especially about something you felt so strongly about."

"But..."

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. In fact, it's one of the few things that makes us so alive. Having flaws isn't a bad thing; it's not addressing those flaws that tend to be the problem."

"Right...And I did think about what you said. I think that you're right."

Now that was surprising to him. He'd never seen Class Rep concede her views so readily. _Either I made a genius speech, or Meiya did a lot of explaining afterward._ "You don't need to force yourself. I don't have any ill-will towards you."

"No! I'm not saying that just to apologize. I really do think your ideas of how to lead people are correct, and that I need to change myself for the better."

"Well, I'm glad I was of service."

Her sullen face turned into a cheeky grin. "After all, I can't have you stealing my spot as Squad Leader. Heaven knows what you're going to do."

"Yeah, can't have that happening."

He was glad for the joke to lighten the mood.

**Yokohama Base, Lab  
**

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

"Argh!" She threw her head back in frustration.

It's been 3 days since she'd learned of an error in her formula and yet she hasn't got a single clue on where to start. She was the smartest person on Earth; however, she couldn't even find a blatant fault in her own work. Pathetic. Of course, this was like working an impossible puzzle with the solutions right next to her. The answer being asking Shirogane on where she'd gone wrong. However, her pride prevented her from using any hints, let alone asking someone 10 years her junior. _Alright, he's not actually 10 years younger than me._ But now looking at the millions of lines of genetic coding and information conduction, she felt the hopelessness sets in again. Maybe it isn't too bad to ask him, just this once. That line of thought scared her. She hasn't depended on someone her entire life yet here she was considering it. _I can think of him as being millions of years older than me. _That eased her mind a bit, but the mental dilemma remained.

Her hand hovered over the phone.

She turned it on.

She dialed Marimo.

"Hello? Professor Kouzuki?"

"Marimo, send Shirogane down here after you're done with him."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Later."

She'd gone and done it.

Now she only needed to wait.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He took his usual spot on her couch.

"Good afternoon, Yuuko."

"Shirogane."

"So, what do you need?"

She closed her eyes as if in pain. "I need to know where I went wrong with my formula for the 00 Unit."

He grinned at her. "Well, I wouldn't know where you went wrong."

She had a murderous gleam in her eyes. "Didn't you say you memorize the whole thing?"

"I did. Doesn't mean I understand a word of it."

"And the only way I can get that is to wait for you to write out 100 pages worth of research."

"I can't see any other way."

Yuuko slumped on the desk while making exaggerated hand motions. "I assume you will want something in return for this?"

That was his cue for the XM3. "You'd be right."

"Alright fine, come here. This has better not take up too much time."

He pulled out a stack of paper from behind him. "This is the first 20 pages of that equation."

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, you can think of it as a gesture of goodwill."

"And you've had this all along?"

"I knew you would need it."

"I don't appreciate the cheek, Shirogane."

"I get it. I want to develop a new OS."

"A new OS? For TSFs?"

He nodded.

"And why would we need that?"

"Because it is the first step to having an entire army being able to fly like me."

"You're saying that with a new OS, anyone can pilot a TSF like you did?"

"No, I'm saying that with a new OS, anyone can have the potential to be like me. Whether or not they can live up to that is on them."

"And pray tell, what's so special about this OS you're proposing?"

The next 2 hours were spent talking through the structure of the XM3 and explaining Valgern-On concepts to Yuuko.

"I'll see what I can do. Though I suspect you will end up asking Yashiro to do it if I refuse."

"You know me so well." He threw her a salute as he walked back out.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He opened the door to the quite room. Kasumi was sitting against the glass tube.

"I'm here."

"Takeru-chan... She said hi."

"Hi to you too, Sumika."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"...Yeah, I'd love too."

He sat down on the metal floor and closed his eyes.

_Takeru-chan?  
_

_Sumika? You're there?  
_

_Takeru-chan! You're finally back.  
_

_I'm sorry I was gone in the first place.  
_

_Hey, that doesn't matter now. You're here with me now.  
_

_Yeah, I am. How are you doing in there?  
_

_It was cold and scary before. But it's not so bad now that you're around. Kasumi-chan comes down here every night to tell me stories. You're so cool out there.  
_

_It's nothing special, really.  
_

_No, the way you do things and fight and stuff. I'd never expected that from you.  
_

_Wow, how low did you think of me before this?  
_

_Do you really want to know?  
_

_Never mind, you're right, I don't.  
_

_Are you going to get me out of here soon so I can see your stupid face?  
_

_Yeah, soon. I promise you.  
_

_'Kay! Good night Takeru-chan!  
_

_Night Sumika._

He nodded to Kasumi. "Thank you for keeping her company."

"She's my first friend."

"That's just like her, always making friends with everyone."

He leaned against the cold blue case. Maybe this time everything will turn out alright.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, it's me again. There's some drama in this chapter and the XM3 made its appearance. Also the more observant of you may have noticed how attached I am to Kasumi's wake-up calls.

Caveknight32: Your reviews are so fun to read. Thank you so much. But still no spoilers for you :p

bluefish1945: Read fanfictions but don't do drugs. This has been life lesson by Shirogane Takeru.


	13. Chapter 12: CCSE Preparation

**Disclaimers: No I don't own any of these amazing human beings**

* * *

Chapter 12

**October 26th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, Courtyard  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

A bullet flew past his head as he dove for the nearest cover. He could hear the reloading of several guns. He took in a deep breath and readied his own pistol. The barrel behind him creaked under the force of several volleys of fire. He rolled left and fired.

**One hour earlier**

They were all gathered for some early morning training. Marimo-chan was constantly throwing him glances as she introduced the basics of fighting on feet.

"As such, there will be a group challenge today." He stopped zoning out at the word 'challenge.' "All of you will team up together to take down Shirogane."

_Wait for what?_ "Uh...excuse me ma'am, but why me?"

"Well, who else can hold off 6 people at once?"

**Now**

He heard the yell of Kasumi and Mikoto, the two least capable of dodging high-velocity paintballs with just their body. Meiya and Ayamine were proving to be quite a challenge to hit due to their agility. However, he can't stay in one place for too long. As long as Tama hasn't been eliminated, he ran the risk of getting sniped from nowhere. A barrage of paint splattered behind him as he ran behind a corner. Stowing his pistol, he pulled out the wooden combat daggers. He hasn't seen Meiya touched her guns since the start, instead, going for her classic katana. While he may not be able to defeat her with swords, daggers were a different story. He held his breath as the sound of footstep cautiously approached from around the turn. As soon as he saw the first strand of purple hair, he drove the two blades into opposite shoulders.

"You're down." He rushed off, leaving a shocked and eliminated Meiya in his wake.

He sprinted across the field while returning fire. Class Rep was quickly taken out with a constant burst of paint. _Too impatient to stay hidden for long._

Suddenly, he felt a chill down his spine. _I'm in a crosshair._ He spun himself sideways as a paintball grazed the top of his head. _That was close. But now I know where you are._

His goal was stopped by Ayamine, who went for the spray and pray method rather than actually aiming. He used the momentum from his dash to slide across the dirt, watching paint flew past above him. One round was enough to deal with the ammo-less girl. To the surprise of no one, Tama couldn't handle him alone as a sniper.

They walked off the field in a variety of color on their uniform and face. Marimo was having trouble holding in her laughter.

"Everyone, that was a commendable fight, but the lack of planning did not help you in the slightest."

"Using Shirogane is cheating." Ayamine was diligently scraping off an orange blot on her arm.

"It might be but to be taken out in such a clean way is not indicative of your status as the elite squad of this base."

Needless to say, Takeru did not pay attention to the rest of her lecture.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He found himself at the tree on the hill behind Yokohama Base. With all the chaos of his first few days here, he hasn't gotten a chance to visit this site. While it was boring at first glance, the view down to Hiigari was nothing to sneeze at. He leaned against the tree, looking down at the ruins of his home town. Barren wasteland stretched all the way to the ocean, the tell-tale sign of a G-Bomb explosion. _The BETA didn't cause this destruction, humans did._ He closed his eyes and pictured the landscape of his old world. It's been a few hundred thousand years since he'd last live there, but every detail was fresh in his mind. His house, the arcade, the station,... popped into account, one after the other. His tranquility was disturbed by a hand reaching out to him. Instinctively, he grabbed the wrist and squeezed hard, with his other hand switching the safety on his pistol.

"It hurts." The monotonous voice didn't match its content.

"Ayamine?" He quickly dropped her hand. "I'm sorry you surprised me."

"Sadist." _At least she's not mad._

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

She sat down beside him. "Says you."

"I'm just admiring the view, I guess."

"Weird aesthetics. This has always been my spot."

He'd almost forgot this was her favorite hideout, besides the roof. "Do you come out here every night?"

"Most nights."

"You like the view?"

"It's a wasteland." She closed her eyes. "I like the air."

"Yeah, it's calming."

A comfortable silence draped over them. He heard her unwrapping something.

"You want some?"

He looked down at her open hand. "Yakisoba pan? I thought you ate the one I made already?"

"I made this earlier."

"Sure I'll take some." He leaned forward and bit off half. "Not bad."

"Yours is better. This is too salty."

"Well, you've only just started. Give it some time, and you'll be better than me." _Except mine is tailored specifically for you._

"Impossible." She put the rest into her mouth.

"You sure like to eat, huh?"

"It helps calm me down." He wasn't prepared for such a serious answer.

She rest her head on his shoulder; he didn't feel like removing it. "Curfew is almost here."

"Almost. I don't want to move after eating."

He barely made it back on time that night.

**October 27th, 2001  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He felt someone poking his side.

"I'm up...It's still 20 minutes too early. Did you need something?"

She pointed at the bed. "Sit down."

He did as told with a quizzical look on his face. "Alright...now what?"

"Wait." She hopped on to his bed and laid down on his leg.

His morning mind took a few minutes before it registered the scene before him. "Whoa there, Kasumi. This is a lap pillow."

"Yes." She didn't move from her spot. "You're comfortable."

He made it to roll call just as his name was called that morning.

**~~~~Break~~~~  
**

He cursed at himself for forgetting this particular lesson and mentally preparing himself for it beforehand.

"If someone lost consciousness and stopped breathing, that doesn't necessarily mean they're dead."

"That's true." For now, he needed to find an opening to escape the CPR lesson.

His search ended in failure. "Now, onto artificial respiration. Takeru, would you lie down?"

He controlled his face into a blank expression. "You want me as the test dummy?"

Mikoto looked up at him with unblinking eyes. Her brown eyes that he looked into when... _NO! Stop it memories, not now_. "Alright, I'll lie down."

He watched from underneath the amused expression of everyone except Mikoto. _You were planning this all this time, weren't you?_

"Ready, Takeru?" Her face was right above his.

He mentally willed his blood to stop rushing to his face; how successful that was, he'll never know. "Ready."

He remembered in the first loop where he had this done to him, he was quite disappointed at the unromantic nature of getting air manually pumped into your lungs. However, after a few loops with Mikoto, her lips now has a unique allure to them. _Shut it, memories. This is not the time_.

Through divine intervention, he laid still the entire time. He wasn't given a chance to be relieved.

"Miki, it's your turn." Mikoto left her spot.

Tama entered his field of vision. "Ready, Takeru-san?"

A fierce battle of willpower and self-control later, Takeru was able to keep calm. "Sakaki-san, it's your turn." He wasn't able to keep calm.

"Wait, shouldn't I have some practice too?"

"Well, we assumed you would already be proficient at this." Class Rep was staring down at him from above with a smirk on her face.

"What kind of assumption is that?"

"A fair one. Now shush, dead men don't talk."

He dug his finger into his palm. _Some blood might help me calm down._ "Ayamine, your turn." His blood wasn't concentrated at his hands anymore.

"Alright, time out. I need some rest. If 3 people can't CPR a guy, then it's safe to assume he's dead."

"But they say sixth time's the charm." Mikoto was showing off either her airheaded-ness or her connivance.

"No one says that except you."

"My dad does."

"He doesn't count."

He found himself wrapped up from behind. "Takeru-sama, it's my turn."

Silently muttering the Heart Sutra under his breath, he laid down again. His chanting broke for a moment under the ferocity of Ayamine's resuscitation. _This isn't CPR, this is full on kissing._ Before he could raise his objection, she had already stood up.

"Mitsurugi, you're next." Well, at least he knew Meiya was never going to do it.

"Gladly, Ayamine." _No, wait, what? Did I end up in a different set of world line, after all?_

"Et tu, Meiya?" He looked up at her pleadingly, his mental fortitude at its limit.

She only smiled down at him. _How could such a gentle smile cause such turmoil within him?_ "I don't like being left out."

Conceding to his fate, he pulled out his secret weapon. He entered a trance of deep tranquility to escape worldly desires. That proved insufficient.

_Takeru-chan, it's my turn. _His sanctuary was invaded by an ESPer.

_No wait, you don't have to do this Kasumi. _All of his methods had failed him.

_But I want to. _

By the time class was over, his mind has still not returned to him.

**October 28th, 2001  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

His body registered a warm object against it. His mind registered that it was time for him to wake up. His entire system went into panic mode.

"Kasumi, what are you doing in my bed?"

"It was comfortable."

"That's not a valid reason for sleeping in someone's bed."

"It was...warm?"

"Still not a good reason."

"Bye-bye."

"Hey, don't ignore me when I'm teaching you how to avoid trouble."

He groaned into his hand. Her wake-up call was getting weirder and weirder by the day, and it wasn't having a good effect on his mental health. As old as he was mentally, he was a teenager, physically and physiologically.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, it's unlocked."

"Takeru-chan."

"Kasumi, did the Professor need something?"

"She has a message for you."

"Alright, give me a second." He put away his future journal and turned towards her. "Ready."

"She's agreed to the development of the XM3 in exchange for the next 30 pages of her equation."

He let out a mental cheer. "Right, I'll take those down for her."

He opened his locker and counted out 30 pages from the stack of paper in the corner. "Let's go, Kasumi."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

The lab door slid open. Inside, Yuuko was rummaging through her cabinets.

"Yuuko, these are the papers you asked for."

"Put them on the table, Shirogane."

"Do you need help looking for something?"

"No, I don't. This is for your new OS."

"Right, you said you are going to start developing it."

"No, I'm giving it the green light. I have my hands filled with the 00 Unit already."

"Do you expect me to create that OS by myself?"

"I knew better than to have that much faith in you when it comes to brain power. I'm lending you Yashiro for the time being."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"The rooming permission form. How else are you going to explain having a girl sleeping in your room?"

His brain took a few seconds to catch up with her thoughts. "Hold on, what do you mean?"

"I'm lending you Yashiro for the development of the new OS, so she's staying in your room. I don't need her at this stage of the 00 Unit."

"Why can't she just stay down here?"

"Because it would be inconvenient for you to discuss with her and I'd rather not have you down here every day. Hah, here it is." She pulled out a piece of paper and walked to her desk.

"I also need her sleeping space to put my materials. This is effective after you've finished your CCSE." She handed the paper to him.

"I've also given you two unlimited access to Training Pod 01, so you can test your OS on it."

Takeru was bewildered at this change in her attitude. "I didn't know you could be this nice."

She threw him a dirty look. "Oh please, this is all so that you don't disturb my research with your incessant prattling about TSF controls. I'd rather not spend time making an entire piloting system."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"Alright, off with you two. I need to work."

"Bye-bye."

"Good night, Yuuko." He threw her a salute.

**October 29th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, Courtyard  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

Marimo was giving her usual pep talk while he was spacing off.

"Shirogane, you will be running today's training." He was pulled back to reality.

"Huh? What are we doing this time?"

"Melee combat, seeing how a lot of you lack the necessary skills to fend off an enemy nearby without a gun. Remember, once you're in a TSF, melee weapons are as important a part of your arsenal as guns."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Put your entire body into the swing. You'll never get through anyone with this." He parried Class Rep's blades and knocked them onto the ground.

She picked up her daggers and swung down at him once more. "That's better. Keep going."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"This is an important part of being a sniper. If someone manages to get the drop on you, you must be able to defend yourself." He kicked the sword out of Tama's hands while stabbing Kasumi lightly on the shoulder.

They shared a look at each other before rushing him at once. "Good cooperation now do better."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"You're fast, so use that to your advantage. Strike them when and where they're least expecting you to. Always aim for an opening." He deflected a series of stabs from Mikoto.

She jumped behind him and drove both blades in from the side. "That's still too normal. Put more speed behind those swings."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"You have to learn how to use weapons. Facing off against an armed enemy with just your hands puts you at a disadvantage from the start." He held his daggers up to Ayamine's throat.

"What if I can still win with just my hands?"

"Well, then prove it to me by beating me." He sidestepped her charge and stabbed her back.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Your katana has a lot of weaknesses in its own rights if your enemies aren't using swords." He stabbed her side.

"Combat daggers are better in terms of mobility and speed, giving you an easy way in and out if need be." He clashed her sword with one of his blades and stabbed her with his other.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

By the end of the session, most of them were out of breath from both his and Marimo's drilling.

Ayamine pointed at him. "You're a devil."

Class Rep nodded. "I didn't expect you to be so harsh all of a sudden." _Nice to see these two getting along._

"Well, at the very least we all learned some valuable lessons today," Meiya said.

Mikoto had finally regained her voice. "Yeah, like how it's going to take more than 6 people at once to land a hit on Takeru."

"Hey, Ayamine almost got me there."

"You were against a 6-front attack. With two daggers." Tama joined the conversation.

Marimo cleared her throat, pulling everyone back. "Alright, your improvements are quite sufficient this time but keep on practicing. You all have the best sparring partner in your squad available at all time."

Takeru could already see the amount of request he would get from them. _There goes all my free time._ But if that meant them staying alive in battle, then he was willing to sacrifice his time.

**Yokohama Base, Shirogane's Room**

He carried a box full of computer parts to a corner of the room. Kasumi was in the process of moving in, and Yuuko was adamant about leaving as much space in her old place as possible. So now his room has turned into a small warehouse for all of the girl's belongings.

"Is this the last of it, Kasumi?"

She nodded.

"I didn't expect you to have so much stuff. Where did you get them?"

"The Professor gave them to me."

He picked up a charred tablet. _She's not your personal trash can, Yuuko. _"Are these still usable?"

"No."

"You want me to help you throw them away?"

"Yeah."

And so Shirogane Takeru, the savior of mankind, became a janitor for that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter, yay. This is one of those montage-esque chapters with a good amount of squad interactions. XM3 is officially on the way. The CPR scene came out with almost doubled the amount of humor I aimed for, but oh well.

Caveknight32: Speculate away my friend. Your review is splendid as always. In fact they make surprisingly good synopsis for each chapter.

bluefish1945: Oh he'll have plenty of chance to impress them.

com113: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll keep these updates rolling out


	14. Chapter 13: CCSE Packing

**Disclaimers: I don't own Muv Luv, no money, yada yada**

* * *

Chapter 13

**October 30th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, PX  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"It's surprising to have a day off out of nowhere like this." Class Rep put her tray down.

Tama rolled across the PX table, not unlike a bored kitten. "I wonder if something's happening?" _Like a tropical vacation._

"Yashiro-san not being here is quite a rare sight." _Yuuko's probably giving her extra food to bring along._

"Instructor Jinguuji even told us to take it easy today." Mikoto was fiddling with some strange contraptions.

"It's weird." Ayamine started to eat her third servings this morning.

As for Takeru, he was keeping his mouth shut. He didn't trust himself not to accidentally give away the CCSE. Marimo-chan had explicitly told him to keep the rescheduling a secret under Yuuko's order. He never got to ask why, but he couldn't have cared less about her reasons. _Yuuko likes to do things in style._ So he was diligently poking at his plate and nodding along to everything.

Meiya poked him on the side. "You're awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, absolutely not." In hindsight, his frantic denial might as well have been an admission of guilt.

"She's right. You usually comment on everything we say." He wondered briefly why Mikoto had decided to tune back into the conversation.

"No, I don't."

He was stared down by 5 pairs of eyes. "Alright, maybe I do."

"So, what's wrong?" Class Rep leaned across the table. _Has everyone disregarded basic rules for personal boundaries?_

"I just have something on my mind."

"Liar." _Since when is Ayamine on her side?_

He leaned back in his seat. "Alright, fine. Something is up. The Professor is planning something, and it has to do with us."

Class Rep looked at him, unblinking. "If I'm an enemy interrogator, I might have shot you right there for that anti-climatic response."

"So you don't know anything." Ayamine resumed her third or is it fourth, tray of food. _Where does she even get all these extra meal tickets?_

"No, I don't."

"Boring."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

His free time did not last long after the last practice.

"Takeru, would you like to spar with me?" Meiya handed him a wooden katana.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

**Courtyard**

They weren't alone. The rest of the squad had called this an exhibition match and was now observing them.

"Do not think that I would go easy on you at first, Takeru."

"Wouldn't wish for it."

He assumed a defensive stance. She went in for a quick downward swing, which he quickly sidestepped. He prepared for a counterattack but found himself jumping back to dodge a side strike. _Damn, she's too fast._

"A Full Iron Gate Guard?" She circled him, looking for an opening.

"Let's see if you can find its flaws."

"Don't underestimate me, Takeru." She thrust forward directly at his head.

"When you're using a real sword, going for the head is a needless challenge. A body strike will be as fatal but easier to land." He was trying hard to recall the lesson Meiya had drilled into his head herself. _Interesting to see how much she will grow __in a few years._

She stopped her relentless assault and put some distance between the two of them.

"Getting tired?"

"Your endurance is quite something to behold."

"Your skills are nothing to laugh at."

She shifted her left foot back and held her sword parallel to herself. _There's the Mugen Kidou._ She swung up from the ground at breakneck speed.

"You finally decide to show your full potential." He slid her blade along his own.

"It's like you could see through me." She pushed her sword against his and closed their distance, with only their weapons in between.

He glanced around to find their friends a safe distance away. "Well, I can."

Her eyes narrowed before the puzzle clicked in her mind. "I forgot you've fought me before."

"Well let's give them something to watch, shall we?"

"Might as well."

By the end of the 2-hour match, half of the base was watching.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

They were now all seated in the briefing room.

"Everyone, I've heard from Marimo that you've been working hard these days. I..." _She's loud as ever._

Marimo tapped her on the shoulder. "Professor, please get to the point."

"Right, yes. I've proposed to the commander the idea of giving you all a vacation." She looked around the room, soaking up the amazed looks. "And he's agreed. You will be going to a tropical island tonight."

A few seconds of silence passed; before all hell broke loose.

"What! We're going to a tropical vacation?" Tama was bouncing in her seat.

"Ah, I wonder if I'll have a chance to see the platinum Arowana. Did you know that they are the rarest tropical fish? I heard from my father..." Takeru had mastered the art of tuning out Mikoto.

"Do we have time for such a trip?" Class Rep was looking at Marimo-chan, asking for confirmation.

"Interesting that this happened at such a time." Meiya was her perceptive self.

"Yay." Ayamine fist-pumped with the enthusiasm of a 90-year-old.

"Yay." Kasumi, somehow, was even more unenthusiastic.

Takeru wisely kept his mouth shut.

**Packing for vacation: Squad 207B Version:  
**

**Yashiro Kasumi**

"Huh? You're already packed?"

"The Professor gave me this bag this morning."

Takeru felt an inexplicable fear run through him. "Can I check what's in here?"

Kasumi nodded. He opened her bag, and the source of the fear is revealed.

"Why do you have ten different types of tracking devices in your vacation bag?"

"I don't know."

"There are also three different vitals recorders and two months worth of canned food."

"It's the Professor."

He spent 1 hour repacking her bags, where he found two more listening devices.

**Tamase Miki**

"Hey, you need help packing?"

"Takeru-san? Don't you need to pack to?"

"Nah, I'm a guy. I don't need that much stuff with me. So need help?"

"Sure, I want to take a flower pot with me since I heard tropical dirt can be really helpful in growing flowers."

"Oh, you like gardening?"

"I just like watching flowers grow."

He took the ceramic pot off the top shelf. "You want this one, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to keep it safe during the trip."

"I'll show you."

He took a stack of old newspaper and started to wrap them around the small pot. "You can create a cushion this way, so it doesn't break."

"Ahhh... you're so knowledgeable, Takeru-san."

"Just something my friend once told me." He refrained from mentioning this friend is herself.

**Sakaki Chizuru**

"Class Rep, you want a hand?"

"Shirogane, don't you have your own stuff to prepare?" She was desperately pushing a big package inside her small bag.

"Hey, I'm a guy. What else do I need besides myself."

"You should be more responsible for yourself." She still has not finished with the package.

"Shush, here I'll get that for you." He grabbed her bag and separated the contents into two sides, leaving the middle for the box.

"...Thank you."

"You should try to ask others for help more often."

"Oh shut it, Shirogane." She lightly punched his arm.

**Ayamine Kei**

"You're not packing at all?"

She pointed at a plastic bag full of yakisoba pan. "I'm ready."

"You need more than food for a tropical vacation."

"You want to see my swimsuit?"

Takeru was not prepared for that. "What? No!"

She clicked her tongue. "Shame. And I went and bought a new one too."

He regained his senses. "You're kidding."

She opened her locker and took out a red set of bikini. "No, I'm not."

He lost his senses again.

**Yoroi Mikoto**

"Takeru, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I can't fit my travel pack into our bag." She was pointing at the stack of equipment in the corner of her room.

"What are these? Telescope? Geothermal vent detector? Ancient Egyptian scrolls? Dog treats? Why would you even need all of this?"

"My dad said it's essential that I go well-prepared."

Takeru wanted to hit his face with something hard. "There's a difference between well-prepared and ancient cursed scrolls on a tropical vacation."

"Eh? Really?"

"Really. Now let's actually pack your stuff."

He spent the next 3 hours rejecting all of Mikoto's ideas.

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

He knocked thrice on her door, a secret code they've developed once upon a loop.

"Come in, it's unlocked." He pushed open the door.

Her room was spotless as expected. She was concentrating in front of a shogi board. He moved in behind her and looked down at the board. _I might not be a shogi prodigy, but I have lots of experience._

"Have you tried moving like this? Make this into a Central Vanguard Pawn."

She mulled over it for a second. "I didn't know you were good at shogi."

"Oh, I'm horrible at it, but there are things you have to pick up after a while."

"I suppose you are correct."

They focused their attention back on the board.

"Should I move here or move here after this?"

"You're at risk of having your general flanked if you leave him far too behind."

"The book said this is the correct move, but clearly moving like this is better."

"I think it's trying to teach people the mentality of moving troops near each other."

She never needed his help packing in the first place.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He put curry powder and a swimsuit into his bag. _I'm done._

He looked around his room.

He put a knife into his bag.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late and short update. This chapter ended up being a bit of a crack chapter so I decide to split it up from the next, real CCSE chapter.

Caveknight32: Once again, thanks for the lovely comment/summary of the chapter.

bluefish1945: Glad I could make your top ten. :)


	15. Chapter 14: CCSE

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Chapter 14

**October 30th, 2001  
**

**Under the Sea, Submarine  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He found himself in an increasingly horrifying position during the ride to the island. Kasumi jumped in his lap the moment he sat down and was sleeping the next.

"Kasumi, I don't think this is a very good idea." He was frantically avoiding everyone's judgmental gaze.

She only snuggled up closer to him. "You're comfortable."

Ayamine was staring at the bunny in Takeru's lap for a while before she made up her mind.

She grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let me sleep."

"Wait, couldn't you use your bag?"

"It's cold underwater. You're warm."

He was frightened at how similar Kasumi's and her thought process are. _Why is everyone so different this time? Kasumi, I can understand, but Ayamine and even Class Rep._ He felt someone latching on to his other arm.

"Tama? What are you doing?"

"Ayamine-san was right. You are really warm."

Class Rep's piercing stare somehow hurt less than Meiya's amused smile and Mikoto's confusion.

**October 31st, 2001  
**

**Random Tropical Island  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

The landing was unexpectedly calm compared to his previous experiences though most of it might have been the human cushions he had around him. Everyone had gotten a rough idea of what was really going on during the trip, so the chaos of having the CCSE thrown on them was mostly controlled.

"Shirogane, you don't seem very surprised that this wasn't an actual vacation." Class Rep was busy organizing everyone's belongings on the beach side.

"If I'd wanted a vacation, I wouldn't have joined the army."

"Though I am concerned about the CCSE being moved up so much."

"Doesn't that mean we get to be Eishis earlier?"

"That's only if we pass. Losing half a month of practice is detrimental to our performance."

"Oh come on, you had all the skills you need the first time you took this. Are you saying you need to relearn everything?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

Marimo-chan was done with whatever she was doing back on the sub. "207th Squadron, gather up."

"As many of you might have realized, this is not just a vacation. Your CCSE has been moved up, and this will be your evaluation site."

Takeru tuned out her introduction. Yuuko was sunbathing nearby, enjoying a cocktail and some tropical music. _Where did she even get those things? _

"And so you'll have 6 days to finish your mission. Sync your watches. Your CCSE starts now." He focused back right on time.

Class Rep was the first to speak up. "Alright, everyone, listen up. We will split into 3 different groups. Everyone grab your equipment."

Once again, he got stuck with the tattered belt kit. He pulled the knife out of his bag and cut off the frayed leather before tying the straps back together again. _That should hold on for the time being._

"Takeru, that was most impressive." Mikoto looked on with excitement. _This girl gets hyped off of anything._

"Thanks."

Meiya secured her kit. "So, who should pair with whom?"

"I think Yashiro should be with Shirogane." _Class Rep, I thank you for your consideration, but please don't look at me like I'm a criminal._

"That's fair. We'll go here with Mikoto."

"No fair, I wanted to go with her." _Tama, I'm sorry that it turned out like this._

"Hey, you're not in charge here."

"Class Rep, don't worry, it's for a good cause. Mikoto is a survival expert, and I'd rather not get an earful from Professor Kouzuki for hurting Kasumi."

"You do have a point...Very well, Yoroi, I shall leave them to you."

"Got it." _That's one part done. It's all you now, Meiya._

He had a little talk with Meiya before departure, and now his plan should start moving. "Very well then, I shall group with Tamase and go here."

"Huh, why?" _I'm sorry, Class Rep. I'll return your command to you soon enough. At least until my rank comes to light._

"This cliff overlooked this entire side of the island, and so someone with eyes like Tamase's could prove useful in scouting out the terrain." _Solid argument, as expected of her._

"Then couldn't Ayamine go with her instead?"

"The path is heavily overgrown. I can use my knife well enough to clear the way for us."

"...Fine, then. Ayamine, you're with me." _Good job, Meiya._

To her credit, Ayamine didn't say anything in objection, though she did send a dirty look his way. _This is a necessary evil._

"Is everyone clear on where they're going?"

She was answered with a unified nod. "Good, then we will meet here on the night of the third day. We will have 3 days left to make for the objective."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Let's not waste time."

And one by one, each of them enters the forest.

**Forest, Random Tropical Island (Day 1)  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

Since he had no need to arrive at the meeting point early, Mikoto was leading the way with him and Kasumi following. The first part of this journey shouldn't be problematic, and he trusted Mikoto's survival instinct.

"Kasumi, are you doing fine so far?"

She hopped over a small root. "Yeah."

"Tell me if you get tired. We can always set up camp early."

She flapped her bunny ears around to chase away insects. "I'm fine."

Takeru decided that he will dedicate this CCSE to observing her reaction to the wild.

"Everyone be careful, there's a motion detector here." Mikoto held her hands out.

He traced the wires on the ground. "Should be connected to a trap somewhere. Let's cut the wire and move on."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He was absentmindedly hacking leaves off of trees.

"Takeru, why are you doing that?" Mikoto was walking on all fours, 'searching' for traps.

"Having some nice beds won't hurt once night falls." He put the latest batch away.

"Don't you think we could make it there in one day if we try? I can see our objective ahead."

"Maybe, but there's no point in rushing there. Even so, it may look close, but I think it's still at least 3 klicks away if we walk."

"You're right. I don't feel safe disarming traps at night either."

"So we get out objective and set up camp for the night?"

"I think that's a good idea."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Weird, this place looks abandoned, but there's still electricity." Mikoto leaped off the edge of a wall to where he's standing.

"The Humvee and this tarp are the only usable things here." He handed her the object in question.

"Can we use the Humvee to move quicker somehow?"

"Engine's dead. We can siphon some fuel if we want." _Might be useful for that motorboat we found near the helipad._

"Do we have a container for that?"

He felt a tug at his sleeve. "Kasumi? Don't you need your water skin to drink?"

She took another waterskin out from her bag. "Right. Yuuko gave you those. Well, let's get what we need and blow this place up then."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He put down the last leaf bed he wove together. "That should be good for tonight."

Mikoto was looking at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Takeru, how did you do that? That's so amazing. You need to teach me how to make a leaf bed like this."

"Hey, I'll show you later. Just get some sleep for tomorrow." He gently stroke Kasumi's hair, who'd fallen asleep right away. _This much exercise must be tough on her._

"Eh? You're not sleeping?"

"I'll take first watch. Constant vigilance and all that."

"Alright, good night, Takeru."

"Night, Mikoto."

**Tamase Miki**

She didn't expect to be grouped up with Meiya-san in the first place. Though seeing the glances she was sending Takeru-san, they might have been planning this from the start.

"Meiya-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Tamase. I will do my best to answer your inquiries."

"Do you feel like you've met Takeru-san before?"

Her hand stopped working. "I'm afraid you will have to make yourself clearer."

"When I'm talking to him, it's like I've met him somewhere before. It's a sense of familiarity, you know?"

"...Perhaps it is due to his overly assertive personality when it comes to his friendships. He did call us whatever he wanted to on the first day, didn't he?"

It was a very logical explanation, far more so than her theory of having met him before. Yet, the more absurd just felt more right to her.

"Maybe you're right...What do you think of him, Meiya-san?"

"...He is an extraordinary man. That is the best way I can describe him."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

Meiya-san pushed aside a patch of overgrown. "Can you see anything interesting from here, Tamase?"

She squinted her eyes against the setting sun. "I can make out our extraction point. It looks to be a helipad."

"Quite impressive, the eye of a sniper."

Suddenly, an explosion rang out from within the woods. "Was that the enemy?"

Meiya looked up at the rising smoke and back at the map. "It would seem Takeru has already neutralized his target."

"Huh, and it hasn't even been a day." _He really is something else._

"Well, he always finds a way to surprise us. Let us head towards our own goal, Tamase."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Would that be our target?" Tamase pointed towards a run-down military base.

"So it would be. Let us make haste." Meiya held a knife in her hand and approached from the back.

Another explosion sounded off towards their south. "Could that be Ayamine-san's and Sakaki-san's objective?"

"It should be, judging from the direction."

"I didn't expect those two to work so well together."

"You're not the only one, Tamase. And we may have a certain man to thank for that."

"He really is special, isn't he?"

"That he certainly is."

**Ayamine Kei**

She knew something was up when she saw him flash that smile at her. She understood what he was going for, but it didn't have to be during the CCSE. _The thing I put up with for him._

Sakaki was a few steps behind her. "Ayamine, I want to tell you something."

She cut down a few branches. "Go ahead."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched reflexively. "I want to apologize."

Ayamine let out a sigh. "For what?"

"About the last CCSE, it was rude of me to blame everything on you."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I accept."

"Huh?"

"Your apology. You weren't the only one being rude."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Ayamine, what do you think of Shirogane?"

She paused for a second. "He's an interesting guy." _Way too interesting for his own good._

"Interesting? You sure seem attached to him for just being 'interesting.'" She lightly punched her shoulder. _Is this the infamous love talk between girls?_

"How so? Are you jealous?"

A lull of silence. "No, of course not." _Hmm, I wouldn't have expected this from you Sakaki._

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Is that our target?" Sakaki pointed at a guard tower.

"Must be it."

"You want to check the front for patrols?"

She opened her mouth to deny out of instinct but stopped. _The things I do for you._ "Fine. Get in and out quick."

**Beach, Random Tropical Island (Day 2)  
**

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

She scanned through the pages of formulas and notes in front of her. The problem turned out to be far more deep-rooted in her understanding of her theorem than she had expected. _But a different me figured it out in the end._

"Yuuko, you should take a break." Marimo brought a cocktail over to her. "You've been working all night."

"I'm fine."

"You're going to overworked yourself again."

"This is important."

"For your research?"

"For humanity's survival."

She took a seat next to her. "Do you think he's the one we've been looking for?"

Yuuko brushed her hand over a messily scribbled on the margin of her note. _Sumika, huh? So that's her name._ "I think he is."

**Forest, Random Tropical Island (Day 3)  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He felt a slight shake on his shoulder. "Kasumi? Is it morning already?"

She nodded before walking over to a makeshift pot. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

Mikoto perked up from her bed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Curry with that snake we caught yesterday."

"Man, I thought we'd have to eat it raw. I'm so glad I have you along, Takeru."

"Save the compliments. I didn't actually do the cooking."

He found out long ago that Kasumi was a skillful chef. _Never had her curry before though._

"Kasumi-chan, this is so good."_ Looks like I won't have to worry._ "Even though we camped halfway through, we still got here a night early."

"We had a good bit of speed in the woods."

"Do you think the others will make it here on time?"

The faint sound of leaves rustling reached his ears. "I think they might even be a bit early."

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

Tamase and her had started their trek up the mountains early. Their camp wasn't the most comfortable, but the gun slung on her back would prove to be worth the hassle.

"Meiya-san, I think I smell curry."_ I didn't think waking up early would be this detrimental to her senses._

"Tamase, I think you're mistaking something else for curry. There wouldn't be such luxury in this place."

"No, it's definitely curry. Someone's making it up at the top."

Meiya resigned to her friend's insistence and took in a deep breath._ Wait, this really does smell like curry_. "I think you might be right."

"Do you think it's Takeru-san?"

"I don't know if he can cook, but that is the most plausible scenario." _That man pulls ridiculous stunts like they're natural._

**Sakaki Chizuru**

She didn't expect Ayamine and her to get along this well. They weren't all in agreement with each other about most things if anything, but listening to her talk has its own charm. _She's quite a self-righteous one._

"Sakaki, I smell food." _Also an absolute glutton._

"Ayamine, you just had breakfast 3 hours ago, you can't be hungry already."

"No. Food up on top of the mountain."

"That's our rendezvous point, I don't think anyone's cooking anything up there." _This girl has lost her mind to her hunger._ "Here I'll give you some dried fruits so stop hallucinating."

"Someone could have arrived early and cooked." _She's still on about this?_

"We're more than half a day early. No one could have had enough time to set up..." A puzzle piece fell into place. She looked over at her companion and saw the understanding spark in her eyes.

"Shirogane, you absolute mad man."

**Shirogane Takeru**

The other two groups emerged from treeline within 10 minutes of each other. _Impressive coordination_. Class Rep was the first to approach him.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night. We had time to set up a little campground here. Come on, there's breakfast."

"Food." Ayamine had her priorities figured out and was eagerly awaiting her meal.

"I didn't know you were a cook, Takeru." Meiya's group was the last to reach camp.

"Nah, I can only cook a few things. This is Kasumi's treat."

"Did everyone get something interesting?" Tama was showing off her new gun.

"We got a tarp, some gasoline, and a mess kit. Nothing too interesting."

"We picked up some ropes."

"There's also a map with the confirmed evac point on it. This should be more than enough for the assignment."

Meiya glanced around. "By the way, where is Yoroi?"

"She said she wanted to build a mini sundial from rocks."

"Of course."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

The journey took them to the familiar river. _Time to put all meteorologist to shame._

"We can get the rope across there and make a zip line across."

"Good idea, Class Rep. Let's hurry up, I don't like the look of those clouds."

Ayamine was efficient in her movements as ever. Soon, a rappelling line was erected across the cliffs. _This is not too bad._ It wasn't until his turn that Takeru realized a big problem.

"Kasumi, can you go over?"

She looked down at the river and up and the rope. "I don't know."

_Damn it, I forgot she's not good with these physical things._ "Kasumi, jump on my back."

She obediently did so. _Good thing she's quite light._ "Alright, hold on tight."

He silently thanked his years of strength training for being able to pull the stunt off.

Ayamine was on the other side, waiting. "I should have told you I can't cross."

"You couldn't have thought up a worse lie."

Right as Tama made her way across, thunder roared, and rain started to pour down.

Class Rep signaled down at the rising water. "Ayamine, can you make it back in time to get the rope?"

"Not enough time."

"I thought so. We will have to abandon the rope then."

Mikoto held up the gun. "What if we shoot the other side so we can get it back?"

"Then we will be throwing away the only bullet we have."

"What if we just wait it out?" Takeru made his grand appearance.

"Wait out the rain? We don't know how long this is going to last. Besides, it will take longer for the water to go down."

"Well judging from the cloud formation, it's most likely going to be a shower, probably going to last around 2 hours at most. Give the river 2 hours to dry out, and we can be out of here with everything in 4 hours."

His speech earned him several surprised gazes. "Since when are you a weather expert, Takeru-san?"

"Something just comes from experience."

Meiya looked at him for a second. "I can agree with his argument. I say we wait here for 4 hours and if it's still raining, we move on."

Now Meiya was on the receiving end of the stares.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He found himself in a precarious situation under the tarp. Kasumi had taken her usual place in his lap while Ayamine refused to let go of his right arm. Tama, however, had resigned from his left arm and now he found Meiya leaning against his shoulder. Class Rep and Mikoto were debating about the merits of building a stone monument, and Tama was busy cleaning her rifle.

He gently ran his hand through Kasumi's hair, earning him a sleepy yawn. Rhythmic breathing came from his right side.

"They must be exhausted." He turned his head to face Meiya.

"I think Ayamine started the day quite early."

"Thank you for the support back there."

"Is this something that always happened?"

"Yeah, 4 hours sharp."

"I see. Our squad has quite an advantage compared to others." _The others got an easier CCSE overall, though._

"A small benefit to be earned."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, this is one of the smoothest time I've seen so far."

"So that's good then." He stayed silent. "Is it not?"

"I learned the hard way that the calmer things are, the harsher the storm."

She took his hand in hers. "When that time comes, you won't be facing the storm alone."

A hearty laugh escaped his mouth. "Maybe that's why I kept coming back for more."

**Four hours later**

"Shirogane, are you sure you're not a meteorologist before you got enlisted?" Class Rep was staring at Ayamine, taking down the rope.

"I've never been a meteorologist."

Ayamine threw the rope over her shoulder. "Let's go."

She closed in on him. "Thanks for the nap, Takeru-sama."

**Forest, Random Tropical Island (Day 4)  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He woke up to find his arms wrapped around Kasumi. _This girl, I swear_. He looked up at the night sky. _It's around 4 right now._

"Takeru-chan, you're awake?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's ok." She sat up in his lap and leaned back against him.

"Kasumi, can I ask you something?" He knew this was a hard topic, but with the way things were going, it was essential he clear things up.

"Yes."

"Why are you so attached to me this time around?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, don't get me wrong. I'm not bothered by it, but I just have a hard time figuring out why."

"Do you remember the last word I said to you before you went back again?"

He didn't think he could ever forget it. "I do."

"I share her memories and also her feelings."

He wrapped his arm around her. _Not now, but someday._ "You're quite a handful when you're assertive."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

Mikoto pointed excitedly at the helipad. "We made it guys. We finished the CCSE 2 days early." _Yeah, fat chance of that happening._

"There's a cache of flares here, do you think it's for the helicopters?" Tama was carrying the flares over._ Alright, hopefully, this will be the closest I'll get to death this month_.

"Hey Tama, give me one of those. I want to see how they work."

"Eh? You've never used a flare before?"

"My old unit didn't have these."

Meiya pulled him aside as he took the box from Tama. "You're about to do something incredibly stupid, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'll need you to convince them not to go near the platform."

"You better not die."

"Please, I didn't even die the first time."

He took a deep breath and marched out of cover. _Bring it on, sentry_. He lit up the flare and started to wave them around. _There's the helicopter, and there's the gun turning towards me_.

As soon as the gun stopped moving, he ran back as fast as he could, a series of explosions following him. _That was a sweet adrenaline rush._

"Well, that helicopter isn't going to land anytime soon." He dusted himself and threw the burnt flare on the ground. "Hey, is everyone fine?"

Ayamine pointed at him. "We've lost him."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He went to check on the boat down below, only to find tattered remains of what used to be a motorboat. _Guess we'll have to do this the long way around._

Much of the way back to the forest consisted of him getting chewed out by Class Rep for being so nonchalant about almost dying.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine."

"That's not the point, Shirogane. You could have died out there, and yet you act as if nothing happened."

"Well, I can't really afford to be shocked every time I nearly die. I'd be spending half my time out on the field doing nothing that way."

"You're impossible."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Hey, is that a radar dome over there?" Tama was accurate as ever.

"You think that's what enabled the sentry?"

"It's very possible."

"Do you think you can take it out?" Ayamine dropped the gun case beside her.

"I'll try my best."

He never put much thought into it, but her stage fright must be horrible right now since the entire CCSE depends on one single shot. _You can do it, Tama._

A small explosion sounded. "Neutralized."

"Nice job, Tama."

**Evac Point, Random Tropical Island (Day 5)  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"Ayamine, can you fortified this bridge with the rope?"

She walked over and kicked over a wood plank. "I can do my best."

"Here, I'll help you out."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Congratulations to all of you, you have successfully passed the CCSE with a record score." Marimo's voice breathed life back into the squad as everyone rejoiced over their new Eishi status.

Meiya stood beside him. "You seem relieved."

"It's the first hurdle cleared. One step at the time."

Class Rep walked over to him. "Shirogane, thank you."

"I didn't do anything worthy of gratitude."

"Don't think I don't know it was you who set me up with Ayamine."

"I wasn't trying particularly hard to hide it. And you two turned out fine."

"That's why I wanted to thank you."

**Beach, Random Tropical Island (Day 6)  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"Are you sure you don't want to go back one day early?" Yuuko walked up to him, cocktail in hand.

He glanced over at his friends playing in the sea. "Let them have one last bit of fun before they enter hell."

"Well said, Shirogane."

"Takeru-chan..." He felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Kasumi, did you find a shell already?"

She held up a spherical shell. "Good job. Now hold it to your ear, and you can hear the ocean."

He looked up at the clear sky. For a moment, the BETA and the war disappeared, and he felt calmness washed over him.

"You're worrying too much, Takeru-chan. You should rest a little."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

They were Eishis now. The fight has only now begun. 

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. This is a bigger chapter than normal since I didn't want to cut the CCSE into two.

Kasumi made the first move, yay.

DarkManta: Glad you're enjoying this.

cj1of4: Yeah I figured if he's this experience, there's really no need for things to be so grimdark all the time. XM3 will be a topic in the next few chapters so look forward to that.


	16. Chapter 15: Aptitude and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muv-Luv and all that good stuff**

* * *

Chapter 15

**November 5th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, PX  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He took his spot next to Meiya. "That was quite a vacation, huh?"

Class Rep didn't look up from her notebook. "I'm glad we passed the evaluation if nothing else."

"Oh come on, don't be such a buzzkill. I saw you jumping around on the beach."

"No one asked for you to remember that."

"Takeru-san, look what I've found!" Tama charged blindly towards him.

"Whoa, hold it. You're going to crash one of these days."

She thrust out a flower pot. "I saw this on the island, it's gorgeous."

"Miki, is that a bamboo orchid?" _There's the walking encyclopedia._

"I don't know, is it?"

"It has to be. The Arundina graminifolia from the Orchidaceae family, Arethuseae tribe,..." Takeru had mastered the art of tuning Mikoto out.

"Oh, Ayamine, your yakisoba." He handed her a bag full of yakisoba pan. "Think of it as an apology."

"Apology? Did you do something to her, Shirogane?"

"Apology accepted."

"Hey, don't just ignore me."

He hasn't laughed that hard since forever.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

Kasumi was standing in his room with her oversize bunny doll.

"You can take the bed, I have a futon around here somewhere I can use."

She shook her head. "I know it's not the most comfortable sleeping place, but there's not a lot we can do about that."

"Takeru-chan, bed." She hit him with the rabbit.

"Huh? I can't let you sleep on the ground? You'll get cold and get sick tomorrow."

"I'm not sleeping on the ground."

"Yeah that's fine, you can take the bed."

"You're an idiot."

"The ground isn't...what?"

She pushed him onto the bed and laid down beside him. "Good night, Takeru-chan."

"Oh...right. Good night, Kasumi."

November 6th, 2001

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"Your Eishi aptitude test will be this afternoon, gather in the simulation chamber at 1pm. Dismissed!"

"Ma'am!"

Their first lesson after the CCSE was about the basics of TSF controls; he was busy outlining the XM3.

"Hey, do you think we will need to memorize this entire manual?" Mikoto was holding up a thick reference book.

"I don't want to." Ayamine displayed incredible apathy for the subject.

"Takeru-san, do we need to memorize this?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one here who has experience with a TSF after all." _Right, Kasumi's been called for something down in the lab._

"From my experience, it's a good guideline, but once you get used to the controls, you shouldn't stick to it too much. Your movement becomes predictable, and that's guaranteed death on the battlefield."

"I see. So I don't have to study." Ayamine only registered fragments of the conversation.

"No, you do."

"I think we should do something for Shirogane as thanks for his help during the CCSE." Class Rep propped herself against his desk. _Oh, this again._

"You are right, we haven't gotten around to repaying you." _Mikoto, I don't think you're on the same page._

"We can get him the extra large portion today."

Takeru was faced with a dilemma. Considering how used he is to a TSF, he could eat the entire PX and still be fine during the aptitude test. On the other hand, he could turn the gun on these scheming girls.

"Well, I think someone deserves way more credit for putting up with my antics." No one could blame him for having a bit of fun

"Eh?"

"Class Rep, the position of Squad Leader, is a trying one. And so, as recognition of that, I shall pass the honor of eating extra today onto you." He flashed the most charming smile he could fake.

"She even had to put up with me." _Glad to see you're on my team, Ayamine._

"Wait, hold on."

"Meiya, could you please notify Kyouzuka-san that we will need an extra large set?"

"How large are we talking here?"

"I'd say a bit more than doubled."

"Mitsurugi? I thought you..."

"Sakaki, my dearest apologies. Do unto others what as you would have them done unto you."

"Tama, Mikoto. You two get her arms. Ayamine, get her leg with me."

"Gladly."

And so it was with style that Takeru spoiled an assassination attempt.

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

Everyone was holding their breath. The moment of truth was upon them, the partial answer to the question that has been on the front of their mind from the start. _How good is Shirogane Takeru?_

The aptitude test was over 30 minutes ago, and they have all changed back into their regular uniform, except him. He was sitting in a simulation pod, adorning an officer's fortified suit, with a wide grin on his face. That very image was being projected onto the screen in front of them. It doesn't take an observant person to realize the heavy air inside the room. Perhaps it was due to the gravity of the situation, or rather of the mystery that is Takeru. Or maybe it was the number of important people watching alongside them. Meiya recognized the members of Special Task Force A-01, undeniably the best Eishi squad on base, Professor Kouzuki, and even Commander Radhabinod.

She looked over at her teammates, all carrying emotions varying from shock to hysteria. Tamase and Yoroi were on the edge of their seat, mouths wide open; Sakaki was staring hard at the projection as if she could will it to change. Even the ever stoic Ayamine was having a hard time staying put. She had the advantage of knowing about his circumstances beforehand, but it was in no way adequate for the solemnity of his next performance. The only composed person she could see was Yashiro, who maintained an unbreakable poker face throughout the whole fiasco. She didn't know whether it was due to her inexperience in making facial reactions or she, like herself, had also known about Takeru's past. Her musings were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hello, everyone. I am Professor Kouzuki, XO of Yokohama Base, and today, you are about to witness history. I must remind everyone that anything that happens in this room from this point on is confidential to the highest degree and any 'leakage' will be dealt with and punished indiscriminately." She paused for dramatic effect. "Now, let's welcome humanity's savior."

An annoyed voice cut her off. "Please, Professor. I don't need such a lavish introduction."

"I was just giving you your dues, Shirogane-kun."

"I'm not a retired office worker."

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes." She looked back at the crowd. "Anyway, enjoy the show."

Mitsurugi Meiya wasn't sure if the following 4 hours did really happened.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He spouted off some excuses and exit the PX. He had made up his mind. He had lied to his friends, to the people he cared about, for long enough. Today, the truth was going to be revealed. _Part of it anyway_. His real identity would remain a secret to them for a while longer, but his skills were prominent enough that to hide it from them would be a sin. And so off he ran to the lab.

"Yuuko, how would you like to show off in front of everyone?" He didn't even bother with greetings.

"I assume this is one of your ridiculous schemes?" She turned away from her computer.

"Exactly, would you like to boast about your newest asset?"

"And why would I reveal you?"

"To secure a deeper trust in Alternative IV, if only among trusted people. Besides, it's not like I intend on inviting people who aren't related."

"Very well. Give me the list of 'spectators,' and I'll see what I can do."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Anyway, enjoy the show." That was his cue.

"Simulation 10. Starting in 10 seconds."

"This simulation is the last simulation one must pass before being promoted to a Second Lieutenant." Yuuko was clearly having fun in the command post.

"Simulation start."

It was a simple TSF elimination training, 3 Fubukis and 2 Shiranuis designed for a flight of TSFs. _Not that it matters, I might as well entertain them._

"This is a running commentary from inside the cockpit of a Type-97 Fubuki. I've determined there is no BETA in the area, and therefore my enemies are other TSFs. Maintaining close distance to buildings to avoid snipers, I do a quick scan of the area."

His radar showed the 5 targets. "Marking the 5 hostiles, I recognize the signature for Type-97 and Type-94. I place the Shiranui on a higher scale in terms of threat and go to deal with them."

He spotted the charging machine behind him. "Instead of doing a reverse thrust, which exposed me to support fire from the side, the best choice is to lead him along. If I had teammates with me, this is the perfect opportunity for a trap. Since I don't, the goal is to kill as many in as little moves as possible."

He boosted to full speed. "I deliberately exit NOE-flight to lure in the other 2 front-liners. When they're all tailing me, I lead them into a dead-end on the streets."

He could imagine comprehension dawning on the Valkyries' faces. _Here's a little trick from yours truly. _"As the more experienced of you might have realized by now, I am about to do something needlessly stupid, a little trick known as the Allbright Turn."

Keeping his max speed, he aimed the craft towards the side building. Releasing the tension on its legs, he jumped off the first corner. _Let's make this more impressive_. The standard procedure was to keep the momentum and jumped two more times. Instead, he pushed all boosters to max thrust and aimed for the next bend. _One. Two. Done._ Within less than a second, his 3 pursuers were in front of him. Calmly pressing the trigger, he riddled them with 36mm rounds.

"Bandit 1 to 3, splashed. 2 TSFs didn't take my bait, meaning they're both snipers. With their forces downed, they will get restless and start to take shots. The best way to lure them out is to fly in a straight line."

A chill went down his spine. _There's the shot. "_Once you realize you're in the crosshair, simply thrust out of the way. With that, killing the remaining snipers is easy."

"Simulation complete. Please stand by."

Yuuko's voice overtook his communication again. "Well, how's that for a performance? Not every day you get to watch a live commentary of TSFs dogfights. Shirogane, you're not done yet."

"As if I don't know that."

"Part 2 is coming right up."

"There won't be a narration this time, so try and keep up everyone."

"Simulation A-2. Starting in 10 seconds."

He gripped his control stick. _A-2 is not a simulation to make light of. _"Simulation start."

This was an actual skirmish with the BETA, nearly 15,000 of them. The only compensation was that he was allowed to use a Shiranui instead of a Fubuki. While they're both 3rd Gen. TSF, the slight increase in mobility will help him against the Laser-class. _Speak of the devil._ The lock-on alarm sounded around him, to which he boosted right and dodged no less than 10 bright beams. The treeline in front of him was leveled instantaneously as a rampaging horde of Destroyers made a beeline for him. _I've been expecting you._ He thrust up, barely avoiding the first line of death. His wrists twisted left, rolling the Type-94 midair to avoid another barrage of lasers. With their first defense behind him, he loaded his cannons and aimed at the first Laser-class.

The next half-hour was a blur to him. He was incapable of differentiating battles from each other at this point. They were all the same to him, with Lasers and Forts and Grapplers. Sure every once in a while the BETA comes up with a new strain, like the Carrier-class or some strategic attacks, but all in all, they were just throwing their bodies, hoping to overwhelm humanity. _It's surprising how useful such a primitive method is_. His hand reflexively boosted out of the way of a Grappler's swing as he remembered the battle at Sadogashima. It was in no way as deadly a battle like the one at Kashgar, but it was always, for him, the hardest. The first time he was there, Cpt. Isumi and Kashiwagi died protecting the XG unit. From then on, that battlefield was always the one to break his record. He has never been able to come out of Sadogashima with all his friends... _Can I really do it this time?_

"Simulation complete." The intercom broke through his thoughts. _I'll figure it out later._

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

The number of gasps she had heard would have made people think they were in an air-tight room, not a large hangar; she was quite sure a good amount of those came from her.

What she was witnessing could only be described as inhuman. Takeru was giving a running commentary with a grin on his face as he's faced with 5 fully-equipped TSFs. His decision-making was collected and logical, flawlessly so.

"He's not doing what I think he's about to do, is he?" Cpt. Isumi's question drew their attention back onto the screen.

"No way."

"That's ridiculous."

"He's insane." A chant-like string of responses followed.

"...a little trick known as the Allbright Turn." His voice rang out.

Meiya could have sworn there were audible whiplashes from the veteran Eishis. She knew little about the move apart from the fact that it's hard for even for experienced pilots. She quickly found out why.

His TSF slammed into a building at breakneck speed. She blinked. He was going in the opposite direction with 3 TSFs destroyed behind him.

"That was a 400 milliseconds Allbright. He got you beat by half, Hayase, on a Fubuki too."

The Hayase in question was still trying to make sense of what just happened. "That's...that's not how you do an Allbright. You're supposed to keep the speed, not increase it. That...thing can't be classified as an Allbright. Doing that would make the move impossible for everyone."

"Clearly not to him."

She silently nodded to that.

"Well, how's that for a performance?" The Professor broke everyone out of the shock; Meiya could have sworn she heard the pride in her voice.

The scene changed. A lone TSF stood in front of a treeline, back to a city. On the other side is the sight of thousands upon thousands of BETA. _Can he even do this? _She knew he was good and that he had experience fighting them before. But this much...and by himself? She couldn't not doubt him a bit.

Her fear, however, proved unnecessary.

The simulation had started, the sight of charging BETA was evident enough. Yet, Takeru hasn't budged an inch from his starting position. _Is his control failing? Is he panicking? _A blaring alarm sounded in the entire chamber, with flashing indicators of lasers. She had heard tales of BETA capable of shooting something a hundred kilometers away, with pinpoint accuracy no less. _Can he really do something against this? _A burst of light cut through the forest, vaporizing any flora or fauna in its wake. It struck the TSF almost the moment it appeared. _He couldn't have survived. _The smoke cleared away, and a charred crater was all that's left of Takeru's starting point. Then she saw the forest collapsed under the feet of the BETA, and there he was, in the middle of them all. He jumped up, narrowly missing the top of the front line.

The laser in the back used this to unload a volley of light, only to miss by a hair's breadth. As if a switch had been flipped, the passive machine from before transformed into what could only be a killing machine. The seamless transition from guns to sword to daggers back to guns was mesmerizing to behold. The TSF cut through their formation like a hot knife through butter, leaving only blood and carnage behind. He weaved through the ranks of BETA, slicing and dicing until none remained. His face had also changed. The grin from before was gone, and so were the amused but focused eyes. His visage was firm, jawline tensed, but not a single sign of stress was on him. His eyes lost their sharpness and were now glazed over, as if in remembrance. The cheerful and slightly egotistical boy from the CCSE wasn't there. This was him on the first day they met, and this was him during that night in the courtyard. Takeru was no longer an innocent prodigy with limitless knowledge. He was the broken man who had seen hell and lived through it alone, over and over again. _So this is who he left behind all those time, a fractured soul._

The simulation was done with unprecedented success, but she had a feeling the real fight had just begun, and it wasn't going to be this easy. Her feelings had never been wrong before.

**Shirogane Takeru**

"Shirogane, I've disconnected your system from the projector. Get a breather, you look like a corpse right now."

"Thank you, Yuuko."

"I'll see you outside." With that, he was alone in the dark cockpit.

He couldn't control his memories, that much he had resigned to. _And I was going to act cool and collected in front of them too. _Closing his eyes and envisioning all the deaths that had resurfaced, he put them behind imaginary locks and chains and dropped them to the pit of his memories. _And don't come back while you're at it_. He slapped himself twice to regain his composure, put on the widest grin he could muster and walked out.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat's dragged in, humanity's savior." A teasing voice shook the last bit of depression out of him. _I'll deal with it later._

"Professor, I see these years of research hasn't done your humor any good." He ignored her and walked straight to his squad.

"How do you know I haven't improved, Shirogane?"

"If this is you improving then I dread being your classmate back then."

"Tch, chivalry is dead."

"Chivalry only applies to women."

Her retort was cut short by Commander Radhabinod. "Professor, I would like to get this on and done with."

"Very well. I think a few introductions are in order."

A short bout of greetings later, he found himself standing with the adults. "I would like to reiterate that nothing that's being discussed now shall ever leave this room, under any circumstances."

"Sir!" Such a nice reaction.

"As the more astute of you had figured out by now, Shirogane is no regular Eishi." Yuuko looked pointedly at Mikoto, who confusingly stared back. "Say hello to your squad mates, 1st Lt. Shirogane."

Takeru could hear the sound of multiple proverbial jaws hitting the ground. "I'm 1st Lt. Shirogane. Please don't use formalities with me."

His tension breaker worked as even the Commander let out a small chuckle. _Good to know he still has a sense of humor._ "1st Lt., please refrain from being too lax while others are watching."

"I know you have questions, or even a press conference, for him, so feel free to interrogate him." Yuuko walked out of the room.

He found himself under the hungry gazes of both the Valkyries and his teammates. _I'd be lucky to get any sleep tonight._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know progress has been slower these days, sorry about that.

Takeru had revealed himself...not really.

Writing in Meiya's perspective was a lot of fun since I get to use fancy words that Takeru would never use. Also romance :p

bluefish1945: Thanks for the review.

Caveknight32: My trusted synopsis writer is back again with a quality summary. I should just recommend people to read that as chapter summaries at this point :)


	17. Chapter 16: Burning Fever

**Disclaimer: No I still haven't taken over Age yet.**

**Edited 06/23/19: I messed up the time tags**

* * *

Chapter 16

**November 6th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, Briefing Room  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"She wasn't really kidding when she said there would be a press conference."

He stood on a small podium, looking down at the Valkyries and his squad mates, all with eager looks in their eyes. _Let's get this over with._

"Alright, everyone. I'm Shirogane Takeru, and I will answer any of your questions to the best of my ability, saved for confidential details. Also, skip the formalities, it makes me sick." He opened the floodgate.

Cpt. Isumi raised her hand. "For how long have you pilot a TSF?" _The golden question right off the bat._

"Think of a number, and it's definitely more than that."

Hayase was next. "How did you do that Allbright Turn?" _You taught me that trick before, you know._

"It was a standard Allbright Turn, except I didn't slow down. You can ease the tension in your legs' joints to minimize shock."

"Shirogane, why are you in a cadet squad?" _Class Rep, you can't just ask people why they're a cadet._

"Classified, sorry."

It was near midnight when he was done with everyone. His bed called to him but there was something he must do.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He slid open the door to the lab. "Yuuko, sorry to intrude this late."

"Next time say that before you walked in." She turned from her notes.

"You look surprisingly cheerful tonight." He took his usual spot.

"Would you believe me if I say I was quite impressed back there?"

"Knowing you, no, I wouldn't."

"Correct. However, the facts of the matter stand. Alternative IV has given a tangible result, if only accidentally."

"So the demonstration was a success?"

"Quite so."

He nodded, smiling. _Things are turning in the right direction. Now for this next event. _"There's going to be a BETA invasion on the 11th."

Her head snapped up at a breakneck speed. "Pardon?"

"11th of November, a large-scale incursion by a BETA herd from the Sadogashima Hive into Niigata, they began their movements at 0620."

"And I assume this had happened before?"

"Every time."

She furrowed her brows in thoughts for a moment. "Are there any information beyond that?"

"This is also one of the first time the BETA exhibits strategic movements, choosing to use evasive tactics and diversionary movements instead of simply outnumbering us."

"So you're saying this group of BETA is special?"

"Yes." _Which is why you will capture them to use during the XM3 trial. _

"Does that mean you know the exact movements they will take?"

"I do." He walked over to the map, laid out on her desk.

"It's a brigade-sized herd advancing from Sadogashima at 0620. By 0627, they would have passed beyond the Primary Ocean Defense Line. The 3 Navel Squadrons holding the position won't be able to suppress them, resulting in heavy casualties. At 0648, three concurrent hordes surfaced on the shore of Niigata. They will be met by the IJA/MDF's 12th Division. The first time, they outnumbered them and the belated reinforcements from the 14th Division, and by 0833, they were charging towards Yokohama Base from the Final Kanto Defense Line. The loops after that, forewarning were given out from you, and the 14th Division was able to regrouped with the 12th Division and defeated them with much less loss."

She tapped her pen slowly on the map. "So if we follow what the other me had been doing, we should be fine, right?"

"I intend on preventing even more losses than that."

"Hmm, getting cocky, are we?"

He didn't want to reveal her plan so soon, but for the sake of keeping his eyes on her, he decided to sacrifice his secrecy. "I know you're planning on capturing live BETA specimens from this."

She raised her brows. "Hmm...guess I wasn't very original this time. So what, you're going to tell me not to do it?"

_Yes because they will get loose and kill people, including Marimo-chan._ He refrained from shouting his mind. "No, I know you have your reasons, and we can use them for other purposes later."

"I see your experience had made you more mature in your thinking."

"However, in exchange for that, I request to participate in the capturing mission." _Maybe I can avoid getting too many Laser and Soldier-class._

That did startle her. "You want to go out there and help with my plan to bring live BETA onto base?"

"Exactly."

She paused and looked at him. "Very well. You can use your own TSF when it comes in."

He breathed out in relief. The more things I'm involved with, the more I can change fate. "A Shiranui, right?"

"Aren't you proud of having a different one from your team."

"I won't be the only one with a mismatched TSF." _There's Meiya's Takemikazuchi after all._

"No point in hiding anything from you, huh?"

"I know you'll try to anyway. Good night, Yuuko." He closed the door behind him. _That's another thing taken care of._

**November 7th, 2001**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He smelt snow and lavender. _I don't remember going to sleep in France._

"Takeru-chan, you're awake." A small form rolled over from behind him.

Right, it's her. "Morning, Kasumi."

"It's almost time."

"Aren't you waking much later than you used to?" He pushed himself off of the bed, and consequently her hair.

"I can wake you up easier." She followed him.

"You're going to get me one of these days with those gimmicks of yours."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He had been recruited by Marimo to observe his squad mates, denying him the joy of entering a cockpit, albeit a simulated one.

"Class Rep, keep to the ground. Flying high needlessly is asking to be shot."

"Mikoto, focus on what you're doing."

"Ayamine, fly towards the objective, not away from Class Rep."

"Meiya, your controls are wavering. Steady your hands."

"Tama, preserve your fuel."

Marimo announced a break in their practice. He rolled his chair around to her side of the command center.

"You have my respect for teaching and tolerating people who are even worse than that." He put down the clipboard with all his notes. _They're going to hear a lecture from me at this rate._

"Being an expert sometimes means being harsher on trainees."

"Weren't you one of the best Eishis in the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group?... From what I've heard." He caught his slip in time.

She shot him a curious glance. "I'll have to talk with the Professor about telling my personal secrets. But yes, I was in the Imperial Japanese Continental Expeditionary Force."

"You really care for your students, you know." He quickly changed the topic to avoid stepping on landmines.

"Are you not going to ask me why I quit?"

"It's not for me to pry, but if you do decide to share it someday, I'd be glad to lend an ear."

Her eyes lost their weariness for just a second. "Thank you, Shirogane."

"Any time, Marimo-chan."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"I'm not quite sure whether Shirogane or the Instructor is scarier during training." Class Rep started lunch with a deadpanned statement.

"Definitely Takeru-sama." _She never misses a comment, does she?_

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"You gave each of us a 30-minute lecture after every single simulation." Mikoto, for once, was on topic.

"And? You were flying better than Eishis trained for months by the end of the day."

"I cannot deny that." Meiya took the seat opposite him. "Your expertise was most useful, especially about the little things."

"Don't flatter my ego too much."

"He could barely fit through the door as it is." Class Rep punched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, when I said 'don't flatter,' that doesn't mean 'insult me.'" He mocked offense at the remark.

"Oh, shut it. Your self-esteem will survive a few hits."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He threw himself down on the bed. It's only been the first day as an instructor, and he's already spent. _I can't admire Marimo-chan enough for what she had to put up with. Ugh, especially me during the first few loops. Pathetic. _  
Kasumi put an over-sized computer down on his table. "Takeru-chan, are you busy?"

He walked behind her. "What are you doing with a machine half your size? Need help with something?"

She ran her fingers across the keyboard, entering borderline gibberish to him. "I'm trying to improve the XM3. Last time I did this, I worked it up from scratch. Your experience might help make it a bit better."

Takeru pulled up a chair and sat down. "I see. Alright, where are we at right now?"

"You see, at this part..."

**~~~~Break~~~~**

He heard the clock struck midnight. "Takeru-chan, at this part, maybe if we can reduce the time it takes...takes..."

He glanced away from the computer screen to find Kasumi swaying uneasily in her seat. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Hey, what's wrong? Damn, you're burning up, here."

She unsteadily leaned back on him as he guided her into bed. "Right, lay down and rest. I'll get you some medicine."

Frantically going through his lockers for something to give her, he silently cursed under his breath. _I shouldn't have let her overworked herself. Damn it all._

"Here, drink this up, it'll help with the fever."

"I'm sorry, Takeru-chan."

"Shh, keep your strength with you. Go to sleep."

"Night." She was asleep the second she turned over. She must be exhausted.

He pulled the cover over her small form before exiting the room. _It can't be helped._

**Jinguuji Marimo**

A knock on her door woke her up. Part of her was annoyed, but part was also relieved. _Those memories will never leave me, huh. _The person on the other side was not who she was expecting.

"Shirogane? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm sorry, Marimo-chan. I'm here to inform you that Kasumi and I won't make it tomorrow."

"Is it something with Professor Kouzuki? She could have just told me later instead of sending you down here in the middle of the night."

"No, Kasumi got sick from exhaustion. She's not yet accustomed to the extensive physical demand in addition to her personal work. I'll be taking care of her tomorrow. We'll be back the day after."

"I see...Well, I wish her a speedy recovery." He bowed to her and leave.

She sat down on her bed, the previous sleepiness forgotten. She had had the pleasure and honor of witnessing several sides to the boy recently. When she first met him, he was the invincible soldier, with the strength and skill to win the war by himself if he truly desires to, and he does.

The second time she met him, he looked sad, pained, and longing. He directed those emotions at his squad, and also her, as if he had just witnessed a loved one came back from the dead. He did give her a reason for it, but she knew the truth is deeper than that.

The third time was just yesterday. She was there during his 'exhibition match,' as Yuuko had come to call it. It started out as his first persona she'd saw, the untouchable man behind the wheel of a TSF. Then she saw it, the slow transformation from delight to sorrow. It coincided with the BETA's appearance in the simulation. She knew he had real combat experience, and they weren't pleasant ones, though they hardly ever are. The methodical way with which he slaughtered the hordes of BETA wasn't different, if not a bit better, but he was no longer smiling. He wasn't crying or angry, either. He was devoid of emotions, a blank mask on his face. It wasn't the face of someone who doesn't have feelings about a particular subject, it's the face of someone who's grown numb of those feelings. _I would know the difference, of course._

And just now, was the fourth face. He was distraught, for lack of a better word. She had never seen him worried before, and he shouldn't have to be; he's the invincible Eishi after all, but he was. The boy before her then was on the verge of panic as he spoke. It was quite amusing to see him that worked up. This left her with a sudden understanding. _Whoever Yashiro is, Shirogane had taken her under his wings. _Of course, a commander has to take care of his subordinates, as is the case with these two, but she felt it went a lot deeper than just military traditions and obligations. She saw since the first day the boy is very sentimental towards the girl, uncharacteristically so; and she was equally attached to him. If she was to take Yuuko's word on it, that those two had never met before, then those exchanges, the looks of understanding couldn't be explained. However, if she chose to disregard Yuuko like she should always be doing, the puzzle became clear. _Shirogane met Yashiro before, and they had quite a history between them._

Marimo shook her heads. It wasn't like her to stay up at night analyzing her students' personal life. But again, he wasn't really her student, to begin with.

**Ayamine Kei**

She hadn't had the chance to collect her thoughts for the past 2 days, a scandalous record for herself. _It's all because of him that I can't even have free time to think._ She put a small plastic bag, containing a half-eaten yakisoba pan, on the table.

He made it for her, in his words, and specifically for her. She would have scoffed at the idea, dismissing it as a lame pick-up line, if they weren't all perfect. Maybe the phrase, "specifically for you," he loves to throw around so much, did have some truths behind it. Kei carefully unwrapped the package and bit into the bread.

She figured out a part of the mystery of Shirogane Takeru, though the facts were forcefully thrown at her rather than her finding them out. Whether or not those pieces of information about him have completed the puzzle or made it bigger remained to be seen. She knew from the start he was too good in everything to be a mere cadet, but now he's a 1st Lt., she didn't know if that rank can accurately reflect his skills either. Then there was the issue with his maturity. No matter what he says or do, or how many stupid things he pretend to do._ Do you really think you can fool me? _He had seen the world, the worst side of it. She winced slightly as she recalled that night when he outright scolded her and Sakaki. She had never heard him raised his voice, nor get angry before. That was when she realized he could not have been 18 years old like he claimed to be. Whether it's some weird drugs or radiation that made him eternally young, his real age is far older. How else would someone answer all of her doubts without even knowing her circumstances? How else would someone be both open-minded and absolute in his beliefs at the same time?

She sat down on her chair. It's really no use. She couldn't seem to control where her mind wandered these days, which always lead to its wandering to him. She had intended to get close to him to find out the truth. Never in her plans had she intended on getting too sucked in. _Then again, it's him. He's impossible. _Finishing up her night snack, she opened her journal and wrote down the events of today, ending the entry with "Still the same, nothing new."

She would have to get used to this pounding in her chest.

**November 8th, 2001  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He thanked his body for sticking with him through an all-nighter. Her temperature was still high, but her overall conditions were stable. Letting out a small sigh, he reached over to replace the ice pack on her forehead. _How many times will I need to tell you about overworking? _

She stirred from her sleep. "Takeru-chan? What time is it?"

He ran his fingers through her silky hair. "It doesn't matter. Get some more rest."

"But..."

He placed a finger on her lips. "It's ok. I got us today off, so just get some sleep."

She silently nodded.

He walked over to the table and grabbed the bowl of soup he'd thrown together in the kitchen 20 minutes ago. "You might want some food in your system. Wouldn't do for you to pass out from hunger."

She accepted his hand and sit up straight. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Don't apologize. It's the least I could do after having you worked like that."

She looked down at the bowl. "Thank you."

He sat down on the bed beside her. "You're welcome. Just...don't scare me like that next time, alright?"

"I won't, Takeru-chan."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ended up nowhere near the original plan I had for it, but oh well, it seems good either way.

bluefish1945: Ah his power will be revealed in due time.

cj1of4: You asked and this chapter had answered...most of them anyway. Keep checking back for the answers to unanswered questions

Caveknight32: Can confirm, Valkyries and 207B are scarier than all the BETA in the universe combined. At least that's how it is for Takeru. :p


	18. Chapter 17: Invasion of Niigata

**Disclaimer: I don't own Muv-Luv and all that good jazz**

* * *

Chapter 17

**November 10th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, PX  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He bit down on a piece of bread and glanced at the clock.

"Shirogane, this is the 10th time you've looked at the time. Are you waiting for something?"

"You could say that."

"Did you buy something?" Meiya took her seat.

"In a sense, yes. Oh, by the way, I won't be here tonight or tomorrow morning." He mentally facepalmed for forgetting that.

"Will you be off base?"

"Yeah, I have some errands to run for the Professor."

"Is Yashiro coming with you?"

"Not this time, no. She'll be around at that time."

"It's weird not to see you and Yashiro together considering your circumstances." Class Rep sent him a teasing look.

"She's her own person, and I don't like giving orders unless I have to."

"Do you not like positions of power, Takeru?"

"It's not that I don't; it's more I'd prefer to give them some freedom when we're not deployed."

"I see."

The bell rang, and he dashed off towards the hanger.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

Yuuko and Kasumi were already waiting for him when he arrived.

"I didn't expect you to be so punctual, Shirogane-kun."

"I don't like to keep a girl waiting." He patted Kasumi's head.

Yuuko raised her eyebrows. "If you weren't younger than me, I would have taken offense."

"So, what do you need me in the middle of the day for?"

"Don't you need a TSF for your little excursion tomorrow?"

"Do I need to be here for the delivery of a TSF?"

"No, but you do need to be here if you want it with that thing you called the XM3."

He looked over to the ESPer. "You've finished it already?"

"I did last night, Takeru-chan."

"Well, aren't you glad you have a dedicated assistant."

"Yeah, I am."

The three walked across the hanger to in front of a Shiranui. _Man, this brings back memories._ He ran his hand along the frame of the machine, silently thanking it for its service. _Stay with me for a while longer, alright?_

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Get in there and see if the XM3 is compatible with the TSF."

He heard the roar of the engine as he powered the engine on. _First time in a real one this time around_. A few alarms indicating an OS override was quickly dismissed.

"Takeru-chan, how's the life support system doing?"

"I'm still breathing fine."

"Engine power and thrust."

He flew a loop around the backfield. "Online and running."

"Weapon systems."

A volley of paint splashed the ground. "Checked."

"Structure stability."

He boosted straight up and did a few back-flips. "Perfect."

"Alright, you're good to go, Takeru-chan."

He docked the machine back into its slot. "Thanks a lot, Kasumi. It's amazing."

Yuuko was diligently taking notes on the side. "It only took you two 4 days to come up with this? Maybe I should have Kasumi moved in with you permanently. Who knows what you'll come up with next?"

He didn't dignify that with an answer.

**Briefing Room**

He felt a sense of nostalgia washed over him as the Valkyries filed in. Cpt. Isumi took the podium.

"As you can see, we have a new addition to our team today. Please welcome 1st Lt. Shirogane." He stood up and bowed.

"Greetings are over, let's get to business. We've got news of a potential BETA attack tomorrow morning on the shore of Niigata."

Hayase jumped in. "We can predict BETA movements now?"

"Sit down, Hayase. No, we can't yet, but this is reliable information. They will start from Sadogashima at 0620 and are expected to beach at 0648 at 3 locations in Niigata." A virtual map popped up behind her.

"The 12th and 14th Division had been alerted to deal with the two larger branches up north. Our task, however, is the capture of live BETA from this diversionary front down south."

Haruka looked up from her notes. "I'm sorry? We're going to capture BETA?"

Isumi didn't look like she wanted to confirm that fact. "Yes, we have to bring back to base living BETA specimens. Special anesthetics rounds will be supplied for us before we leave."

Takeru raised his hand. "Are we allowed to kill any we don't get?" _Might as well go on a small massacre to lessen their ranks._

"Yes, standard BETA encounter protocols still apply. Any more questions? If not, gather in the hanger at 0200 tomorrow. We will prepare for battle on site."

"Have you gotten Shirogane's line up details?" _Thank you, Hayase._

"Right, what set do you want to run with?"

"I'll take a Storm Vanguard kit."

"Going straight for the Storm set, huh? You've got some competition coming your way, Hayase."

She slung her arm around his shoulders. "As long as you perform like you did, there won't be a problem from me."

"I'll try my best, Hayase."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He entered the lab to find Yuuko holding up a small test tube with glowing blue liquids inside.

"Yuuko, here's the next 20 pages of research." He dropped the stack of paper on her desk.

"How did you know I just finished with the other 50?"

"This isn't the first time you've worked on the 00 Unit, you know."

She lowered her eyes to him. "Fair enough. Say, what do you think this is?" She put the tube in front of him.

"Judging by the glowing blue, probably a G-Element, though which of the 11, I wouldn't know."

"Not too bad for a soldier. This is Gray 9, a superconductor at room temperature."

"So it's the medium for the 00 Unit's processing unit."

"You don't have to keep calling her the 00 Unit if you don't want to."

Confusion flickered across his face. "What do you mean?"

"I know the brain in there belongs to a good friend of yours, well this world's version of her. What's her name? Sumika, that's right?"

His back tensed up at this. "How?"

"You wrote her name on a piece of note you gave me."

"You're awfully calm about this."

"Why wouldn't I be? The fact that she knew you would mean the emotional capacity of the 00 Unit would be stabilized much faster, leaving her as a somewhat functioning android."

"She's human and alive."

"You denying that fact doesn't change anything." _Damn it, I know she's right._

He dropped himself down on the couch. "My loops start too late to save her."

"If I have to guess, she's probably the one who dragged you into this world in the first place. If she's a native of this area and present within the Yokohama Hive at the time of Operation Lucifer, the combination of all G-Elements and the force of 2 G-Bombs might have been enough to rip a hole through space and time, connecting multiverses together."

"That's exactly what the other you said."

"I know, we're smart, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"I'll be going, then. I have a beach to save."

"Don't do anything stupid without me."

"That should be my line."

**November 11th, 2001; 0130  
**

**Yokohama Hangar**

"Valkyries, gather up!" Isumi's voice cut through the quiet of the night. "Each of your respective TSFs had been loaded with one magazine of 36mm with sleeping agents. Each BETA should only need 2 bullets to be put down. Again, don't take unnecessary risks just to get a few more, but don't be shy of switching to the modified ammo either. Got it?"

"Ma'am."

"Good, I'll give you the plan on our flight there." She looked over to him. "Shirogane, you're with 1st Lt. Hayase. She's the best Storm Vanguard there is so I expect great things from you two."

He nodded to her and turn to his old flight leader. "Hayase, a pleasure to be working with you." _Again._

"Likewise, Shirogane. Let's give them hell out there."

**0200  
**

**Yokohama Hangar**

"Everyone sync up their system to me. The call signs will be as usual with Shirogane taking Valkyrie-0. We'll give you an actual number when you get properly enlisted to join us."

"No complaints from me." He strapped on his harnesses and powered up the engine. _It's been a while since I did a night take-off._

"Valkyrie-Mum, we're waiting for the clear."

"This is Valkyrie-Mum to all Valkyries. You're clear to fly. Good luck and stay safe out there."

He fell seamlessly into his normal flight position.

**0300  
**

**Niigata Shore**

"We're going to engage with an Arrowhead One formation. Vanguards, your goal is to separate out the front line from the back. Keep the back busy while we try to bag the stragglers. Gun Sweepers, you're the main force. Tag as many them as possible while we Interceptors thin out their ranks. Blast Guards, help the Vanguards maintain the offensive line. Impact Guards, get the heavy hitters out of the way first. Is everybody clear?"

"Roger that!"

"Good, now take a breather 'cause we'll have a hell of a fight coming up."

Takeru called up Hayase the moment Isumi finished. _If this were to succeed, I'd need her cooperation._ "02, this is 00."

"What is it, Shirogane? Having performance anxiety?" He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You wish. Do you want to trade the special ammo for a regular magazine?"

"Why would I do that?"

"When we're at the front, there's not going to be enough time to properly bag them. I say we trade ours for the Gun Sweepers and just kill them on sight."

"You have a point there. I'll take it to Isumi, see what she thinks of it."

He waited patiently in the silent cockpit. _Rare to be in here and not on death's door at the same time._

"00, this is 02."

"I'm listening."

"She gave us a clear. I'll trade with Takahara."

"I'll take Suzumiya's then." He disconnected and quickly switched. _Can't waste time with these menial things._

"05, this is 00."

"Shirogane? What is it?"

"I want to switch my special ammo with your normal one. Figured we won't be doing much tranquilizing up front. Cpt. Isumi gave me the clear already."

"Eager to rack up the kill count, huh?" Good to know she still has that competitive edge to her.

"You bet. The BETA and I have a history with each other that makes us want to kill the other on sight."

"Well, if you fire from my magazine, count that as my contribution." She tossed a magazine over, which he deftly loaded into the cannon.

"You can count on it."

**0600  
**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Mitsurugi Meiya **

A blaring alarm cut through her morning routine. _DEFCON 2?_ She tossed her uniform on and ran to the classroom. Various states of shock and unease are evident on her squad mate's face. A quick mental count revealed a missing person. _Where's __Takeru? He's never late to these things, seeing how he knew they were going to happen._

"Where's Shirogane?" Sakaki was right behind her on that train of thought.

"Didn't he say he'd be gone today?" _Right, he did. _

"Well, of course, he'd be gone when our base goes into DEFCON 2."

Meiya played her role as the calm voice of reason. "At least there's no one missing from our squad. Though one must wonder what could have caused an instant DEFCON 2."

"You think the BETA is moving towards us?" Yoroi looked up, having finished cleaning her pistol.

The classroom door slid open to reveal Professor Kouzuki sauntering in and Instructor Jingguji trailing behind with a grim look. "A very correct observation, Cadet Yoroi. The BETA is invading us."

"Professor, please have an appropriate amount of seriousness for these matters."

"Marimo, it is at these times that we must exercise positive thinking. Besides, it's only a couple thousands of them."

"There's less than 100 Eishis on this base."

"Relax, you're scaring the kids."

"Fine." She turned to the room. "A brigade-sized horde of BETA had been spotted heading towards the mainland from Sadogashima. They are battling with 3 Squadrons of the Imperial Navy as we're speaking. Their projected landing course is Niigata beach. Afterward, their most likely destination is Yokohama Base. All Eishis are to stay in their fortified suit and move out at a moment's notice. You will be using back-up TSFs if it does come to that."

"Which it most likely won't." The XO wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"You can't guarantee that."

"Well, if they do make it through, then we'll lose this war sooner or later."

"You're not making any sense."

"Marimo, what strange thing do you notice about your squad today?"

She glanced around the room. "They're all grim and...Shirogane's missing?"

"Correct."

"What does him running errands for you have anything to do with this invasion?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Grab some snacks, I think we have another show to enjoy in a few minutes."

Meiya arrived at a scary realization: Takeru is most likely at Niigata right now, preparing for the BETA. She was torn between relief that it's someone capable like him, and anxious that it's him out there.

**0645  
**

**Niigata Shore  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

The air had been tense and somber ever since the destruction of the 56th Naval Squadron was confirmed. The more battle-hardened Valkyries had been trying their best to boost the morale of the greenhorns from Squad 207A. Takeru had taken this chance to observe the layout of the land. The beach was open flatland, making it optimal for explosive salvos. Inland, the terrain became quite hilly with some tight turns and corners. _The offensive line is a bit too far in for my liking, but I guess I can always move up as they die_. A faint rumbling alerted him to the imminent horde._ Bring it on._

As the first Destroyer set foot on land, the unanimous gunfire broke out across the beach. _There's the other two groups._ The Valkyries hid behind a range of small hills as the charging horde leveled all in its way. _Three. Two. One._

"Vanguards, move out." Hayase's shout shot adrenaline through his veins as he jumped into their midst.

He landed on top of a Grappler, driving his daggers into its neck before drawing his guns and clearing out a small circle of Tank. "Kill zone established. Waiting for you, 02."

"I've got mine. Link them up." Hayase drew her swords and hacked away at the BETA towards him.

He began his own trench towards her. "How long do you think before the Laser start shooting?"

"If we can get a good pile facing them, probably a good minute."

Soon he found himself standing back to back with her TSF. "Ready to give them hell?"

"Oh, you bet."

He spun around as a Fort stinger shot pass his cockpit. A volley of lead ended the latest charge from a Tank. He rammed his shield into a Grappler, blowing its head off. The laser alarm went off. _There's yours truly._

"02, I'm going for those Lasers, hold the line for a second."

"Get back fast, these Forts are being annoying."

_Time to test the XM3_. He powered up the boosters to max speed as he rushed in between the legs of a nearby Fort, dodging its stinger and slicing it open from below. _It's been a while since I've done this._ He held the shield in front and hunkered down while still flying at top speed, not unlike an over-sized bulldozer with guns. Finding himself between 3 Grapplers, he thrust up and kicked off their body, landing him next to a Magnus Lux. He drove his blade into its eye while kicking back into another's. Loading up with 120mm shells, he dashed across their back line. _You can't be brought back if you're all dead._

As the last Laser fell, he grabbed onto a Fort and jumped on its back. Aiming his thrusters down at its end, he blasted off, leaving a charred Fort after him. Landing in a strip of land held by Hayase, he ran his dagger into a Tank leaping at her from behind.

"I'm back." He riddled a Grappler with bullets.

"Took you long enough." She cut a group of Tanks in halves.

"Hey, at least there's no more Lasers." He sliced open a Fort.

"Good point." She incinerated a group of Soldiers with a 120mm.

**0700  
**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

Her intuition had been right. On the screen provided by the now-grinning Professor, a battle was raging on between 2 Shiranuis and a sea of BETA on all sides. Against impossible odds, the two stood back to back, cutting down ranks after ranks of them. By the 10-minute mark, after the first BETA surfaced, the fight was near its end. She knew they had no chance the moment one, most likely his, Shiranui had broken out and charged at their back. Not only was he successful in driving a line across the BETA formation, he didn't take a single hit and answered in kind with volleys and salvos. The BETA's trump card, their Lasers, were cut down methodically and efficiently, leaving no mistakes even if one were to look back at the recording later. After his annihilation of the Lasers, he returned to his position and continued the dance with his partner, whoever they are. As the clock read 0710, the battle was all but over for them. Kicking off the last remaining Tank-class, the unknown Eishi nodded to him and flew off-screen. He, however, was dashing along the shoreline towards the main force.

**0710  
**

**Niigata Shore  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

"That's the last of them." He stabbed a Tank as it was trying to jump.

"Looks like the rest of them had them handled too." Hayase looked back on top the hill range to see a few stragglers being shot down.

"Alright, I'll leave the rest to you guys. I have something else to accomplish."

She wanted to ask something but thought better of it. "Very well. Don't die on me; it's been a while since I've had that much fun."

"Oh, I won't. Valkyrie-0, out."

Reloading all of his ammunition from the nearest supply drop, he boosted north to where the 12th and 14th Division was still holding their line. _I hope the BETA is ready for a sneak attack._

He was greeted with a text-book sight: squadrons of TSFs fighting desperately through Forts and Grapplers to reach the Lasers while getting shot down by them. He readied his blade and jumped into the cluster of Lasers.

"Unidentified TSF spotted, identify yourself!" A voice rang from his comm. _Why can't I just kill BETA in peace?_

"This is Ghost 1, here to save your hide." He fired a 120mm at a Heavy Laser.

"Ghost 1, this is Shark 1 from the IJA/MDF's 104th Squadron. Identify your squadron and allegiance." He almost got hit by a Fort with that guy's rambling.

"Ghost Squadron. My allegiance is with humanity." He stabbed a Laser in the eye as it was about to fire at some poor soldier.

"What is your squadron's number?"

"Listen, I'm out here saving you from Lasers, and you have to bore me with identification?"

"This is for record purpose."

"You can't keep records if you're dead." He rammed into a nearby Grappler, knocking it over and blasted it with 36mm shells. "Just write down Ghost 1."

He heard the morbidly familiar crunching sound of a TSF's joints breaking. A Gekishin was lying on the ground with a Laser aiming straight at it. _Probably overworked his legs' tensions._ Takeru grabbed his supplemental armor and tossed it into the air, intercepting the laser beam before it hit the machine. The Laser found one 120mm fired back in retaliation.

He pushed the Gekishin upright. "Alright, fall back. You're a sitting duck out here."

The Eishi's voice was shaky. _He did just had his life flashed by after all._ "Thank you, Sir. And you are?"

He swore he could have seen the back of his head with how far his eyes rolled up. "What is it with you and identity? I'm Ghost 1." He boosted towards the next BETA.

**0753  
**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

"DEFCON 5." A unified sigh of relief was heard throughout the room.

"Well, everything's back to normal." The Professor walked out of the room, followed by a shocked instructor.

"Mitsurugi, do you think it's him?" Ayamine looked up from the corner.

"The skills, the calmness, the mysterious code name, and the abhorrence towards formalities. No way it's not him."

"That shield toss was something else."

"I thought that Eishi was a goner. Or at least Takeru would have tried to out-shoot the Laser."

"So he just contributed, arguably, the most into stopping an invasion."

"More so than any veterans out there on the IJA/MDF," Meiya noted a quick flash of regret on her face.

"I want to know who the first Eishi he fought with is though."

"My bet would be one of the members of Special Task Force A-01."

"I can't bet the same as you, but that's my choice."

She moved towards the door but was stopped by Ayamine's voice. "I want to be like him someday, fighting up in the front line."

Meiya nodded. "A Storm Vanguard would fit you well, indeed."

"And you too."

She left the room with a new objective. _A Storm Vanguard. Someday I'll fight by his side, too._

* * *

**A/N: **Man that was one hard chapter to write. Thanks for putting up with my ever slowing update speed.

Niigata is over with outstanding results. The Storm Vanguard duo is back on the field, and no one died...Well no one mentioned anyway.

cj1of4: Thanks for the review. Answers are as always, in later chapters...probably.

bluefish1945: If it helps, Sumika isn't here yet. Also you can probably guess which one is saying what from their difference in mannerisms. Same with Meiya and Mikoto referring to him as Takeru.

Caveknight32: Thank you for that spot. I almost had Takeru time-traveled back again.


	19. Chapter 18: Insolent Brat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Age, or Muv-Luv.**

* * *

Chapter 18

**November 11th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, PX  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He finished the debriefing just before lunch started. His friends were quick to find him working on his plate.

"Takeru-san, where were you?"

"Oh, Tama. I was away doing something for the Professor."

"Did you know we went into DEFCON 2 this morning?"

He put on his surprised face. "Really?"

"Yeah BETA was coming at us from Niigata, it was so scary."

"Well, it looks to me like the danger had passed."

"Oh, we got to watch a live feed from the front line too." _Someday I'll find out where that woman puts all of her hidden cameras._

"That sounds very interesting." He avoided all eye contacts.

"There was this one Shiranui. It was flying all over the place and killing BETA. I wish I could meet that Eishi someday."

He slowly nodded without lifting his eyes.

"Shirogane, I have a question." _Damn it, she figured it out._

"Yes?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Takeru flashed a gentlemanly smile. "I'm sorry. Who was me?"

"We're not that ignorant of the facts. Ghost 1 was you, right?"

He gave up on his attempt at deceit. _How does that woman lie as naturally as she breathes?_ "Alright, fine. I admit it."

Tama snapped her head around. "Wait, you're Ghost 1?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Takeru-san, that was amazing. The way you just go at those Lasers, and all those crazy moves you did. I didn't even know a TSF could pull off those maneuvers." _Oh right, they've never seen the XM3._

"The way you saved that Eishi with the shield throw was innovative, to say the least." Meiya sat down beside him.

"It was a moment's decision. I wouldn't recommend anyone doing that in a real fight." _Too many things could have gone wrong without that armor._

"The results stand. You saved a life with minimal resources spent."

"Why Ghost 1, though?" Class Rep raised an eyebrow at him. "You came there with a squadron from our base, did you not?"

"Our job was to secure the south side. Helping the other two wings was my initiative, and so it was a solo mission for me."

"And you can do that?" _You still can't get your head around disobeying orders can't you?_

"After I've finished my assigned mission and making sure my squad is not in any danger."

"So the Ghost squadron only has you in it?"

"Yes, and it will most likely stay that way." _I can't drag any of them into my own little suicide squad._

"Not even Yashiro?"

_Especially not her. _"No, not even her."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Woah, I didn't think we'd get our own TSFs this quickly." Mikoto pranced her way to the hanger. _Is there anything that fails to excite her?_

"The Professor does seem to favor us, after all." _More like potential 00 Unit candidates, but sure._

"Aren't we still an hour early?"

"It can't hurt to be eager, right?"

He took in the sight of their TSFs, being listlessly worked on by numerous engineers. _Brand new ones? Yuuko must have pulled a lot of strings. _The scene of UN-colored Fubuki for the squad was nostalgic to him, seeing how everyone used to have either a Shiranui or a Takemikazuchi. _Not that those made any difference in the end._

"Takeru-san, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm perfectly fine."

"You looked sad for a second there, is it something about those TSFs?" _You're strangely perceptive at times, Tama._

He smiled down at her. "I'm just happy to see them. These are happy tears."

"Okay, Takeru-san."

He looked over to the far corner of the hanger to find the familiar purple machine standing tall. _That thing is a beauty to behold and to pilot. _

Meiya noticed his gaze and stood next to him. "You know why the Takemikazuchi is there." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I do. And I think you do too."

"Is it wrong for me to use it? Or to not use it?"

"There's no wrong choice in this. As long as you understand her sentiments, whether you pilot a Takemikazuchi or a Fubuki doesn't really matter."

"Thank you."

He pulled on her arm. "Come, let's go meet its escorts."

"Its escorts? Surely you don't mean..."

"Yeah, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi Mana and her 3 subordinates."

He spotted the people in question standing behind a transport truck, eyeing him with blatant contempt. _Nice to meet you too, Tsukuyomi. _His eyes wandered over to a zealous Tama, hovering her hands over the TSF.

"Tama, I don't think you should touch that."

"Huh? Takeru-san, but this is a Takemikazuchi. It's a masterpiece of a machine."

"Yes, and masterpieces are always accompanied by 'Do not touch' signs. Besides, I don't think that scary woman behind me would appreciate you touching that."

She looked over his side, undoubtedly to see Mana's threatening form advancing. "Uh, right. Sorry about that. I have to go do something now." _And off she goes._

He kept his eyes on the empty space beside the purple frame. "That was a satisfying conclusion, wasn't it, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi?"

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was laced with threats.

He turned around to face the four. "Your reputation precedes you, 1st Lt."

"Tsukuyomi... First Lieutenant, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Her anger gave way to her shock. "Meiya-sama! Please do not speak to me so formally."

"She's right! We of the Imperial Honor Guard may have high ranks, but we're mere servants before the imperial bloodline."_ I never asked how the three idiots can continue Tsukuyomi's train of thoughts at any time like that._

"Although it is much belated, congratulations on passing the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation."

"Congratulations!" _There they go again._

"You do not seem happy about this news."

"I have been saying for some time now that I cannot understand why you remain in a place like this, Meiya-sama."

"I am here of my own free will."

"Meiya-sama, there's no need for you to..."

"I will not forgive you if you finish that sentence."

She bowed. "Apologies. I have overstepped my lines."

Meiya rubbed her forehead. "I apologize for forcing such inconveniences upon you. This place must be constraining for the Honor Guards."

"We are unworthy of such words. There's no need for you to be so considerate of us, Meiya-sama."

"I waste words of care on no one. You are deserving of my praise."

"More importantly, Meiya-sama, we have prepared a Takemikazuchi for you."

She looked over to him for support. _You can do it, Meiya. _He nodded back. "I am well aware of my position. Even a Fubuki is too great an honor for a mere cadet. However, I recognize the thoughts that went behind this. I shall accept this, but make no promise of using it."

A flash of pain crossed Tsukuyomi's face. "Meiya-sama, a Takemikazuchi is much better in combat than a Fubuki. Surely if..."

"I have made my decision, First Lieutenant, and it is final. I will use it as I see fit."

"I understand. We shall take our leave." _Except you still have to interrogate me._

"Takeru, let us go. Our teammates are waiting."

"Just a second, Meiya. I need to do something first."

She looked back at the four Imperial Guards and raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a slight nod in return. "Very well."

He turned over to the murder squad, staring him down. _Alright, let's get the 'dead man walking' cleared out._ "I assume you have questions to ask me, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, judging from the daggers you've been staring into me from the start."

"What are you doing, Shirogane Takeru?" _I really hate having her cold tone directed at me._

"I merely hang back so you can ask me freely without holding back."

"So you do not deny your name?"

"Why would I? It's my name."

"So you are the one."

"I don't know which one you're talking about, but sure."

"You choose to play dumb?"

"It's natural."

Her eye twitched in response. "Why is a dead person training here?" _There's the golden question that I'd like answered too._

He exaggeratedly ran his hand over his face. "Hmm, I don't feel dead. I'm still breathing and living here."

"Why did you alter the UN Army database and infiltrate this facility?" _Technically, that was Yuuko's handiwork._

"Is the 19th Independent Guard Flight now an interrogation unit?"

"I will ask once more, why is a dead man walking?" _You could have been a bit more subtle in dodging a question, Tsukuyomi._

"Hmm...according to folk tales, it usually means the dead has unfinished business." _Not wrong in my case, I suppose._

"Unfinished business from beyond the grave? Did you think you'd get away with changing database information? Did you think no one would go after you?" _I'd be concerned if no one questions a random First Lieutenant running around._

"So what is it that you are accusing me of? Necromancy? Data fraud? Defying the laws of death?"

"You have a sharp tongue."

"It helps me get around."

"Why are you trying to get close to Meiya-sama?" _Ebisu, I thought you wouldn't join the conversation at the rate we were going._

"Does 'I'm her teammate and therefore must maintain a semi-close relationship to minimize miscommunication during battles.' works?"

"Your answer may determine whether or not you die again right here." _Yeah, except for this loop, I can't really just lay down and die...Does that mean I can die here?_

"Tsukuyomi! Kamiyo, Tomoe, Ebisu! You are still here? What are you doing?"

"Meiya, I was just having a chat with them."

"You dare address Meiya-sama in such a..." _You'd think I just commit treason with that reaction._

She raised her hand. "It is all right, I have allowed it."

"Meiya-sama, do you know what sort of man this is?"_ A dead man with impure intentions?_

Meiya glanced at him. "Truthfully no, but it does not matter."

"But...but this is an exception!" _Tsukuyomi, must you move so close to me while talking with Meiya, with hand on a gun, no less._

"That is enough, step away from him."

"Meiya-sama!" _Is there a non-biological triplet version of twin speak?_

"I trust this man explicitly. You can leave him alone."

Mana was fighting a war with herself; the soldier side won out. "Yes...come."

The outcome was different for the three idiots. "But!"

"Come."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tsukuyomi."

"Yes, Meiya-sama?"

"Not a day goes by when I'm not thankful for your concern."

"Such words are wasted on us."

He watched their retreating form exit the hanger. "Thanks for the save there, Meiya."

She walked back in, signaling him to follow. "I did not see you come back for a while and thought you may be having trouble with Tsukuyomi."

"It might have gotten a little out of hand at the end."

"You must excuse her, she can be a little overwhelming at times."

"Oh, no. I think she's great like that. I can't even imagine a Tsukuyomi that isn't overprotective of you."

"Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Eishi from the Honor Guard approached you, borderline threatened you, and you did not even flinch. You truly are weird."

"Save that for Ayamine. It's not my first run-in with them anyway."

"Even so, I've yet to see anyone not intimidated by those four."

"Well, now you have."

"...Do you really find no difference?"

"Hm? In what?"

"That I'm from such a lineage. How can you be so casual about it?"

"I knew about your situation. Honestly, the whole 'sisters' thing impressed me more than 'Shogun's double.' Chalk it up to my disdain for titles and formalities."

"Thank you."

"I'm just being myself, nothing to thank for."

"You might not have noticed, or been told, but your presence brings a more friendly air to the group as a whole, not just towards you." _Now that's news._

"Really? Well, that's good."

She shook her head, laughing. "I can't believe the savior of humanity is you."

"Neither can I. But we play with what we're dealt. Right, Meiya-sama?"

"Oh, stop it you."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

His dinner was interrupted by Mikoto frantic whispers. "Hey, those Eishis over there are giving us funny looks." _Damn it, I thought you two would just go away if we received our TSFs after lunch._

He looked up from his food to find the two Lieutenants staring daggers at their table. I really don't want to waste time with these guys. "Just ignore them, they're just looking."

"But their eyes look..."

"Don't worry about that, let's just finish our dinner."

"You're quite bold today." _Ayamine, will you ever miss a chance to comment on things?_

"Was there any better way to phrase that?"

"No."

Tama had taken refuge behind his back. "They're really glaring at us."

"Leave them alone, OK?"

Mikoto nodded uneasily. _Is this seriously a fixed point in time? I can save lives but can't avoid a pair of arrogant, rubberneck idiots._ "Do they really bother you that much?"

He tapped his head at Kasumi.

_Keep everyone here. I don't want more people to get involved._

_I'll try my best, Takeru-chan.  
_

_Good girl._

He leaned over to Meiya. "Don't let anyone leave the table. I have to do something."

She eyed the 2 Eishis. "Don't make a big deal of it."

"I wish I could control that."_ They're the one deciding how big this argument gets._

He stood up. "I've gotta use the restroom. Be right back."

As soon as he passed the rows of tables, a rough voice called out. "Hey you, the cadet." _Yuuko, lend me the sarcasm to tolerate these two._

Takeru turned on his heel and pointed at himself. "Yes? You mean me?"

"You see anyone else here?"

"I heard visual hallucinations are quite common among soldiers due to trauma."

"Don't get cheeky with me kid. Is that your whole squad over there?"

"No, they're an American squad coming here for cultural exchange. I just happened to speak English fluently."

"I don't like your tone, cadet."

"The feeling's mutual."

"What an annoying bunch. What of that special TSF in the hangar, the brand new Imperial Honor Guard model? Whose is it? I heard it was one of yours."

Takeru looked back. Meiya was at the edge of her seat but held herself back. "Have you considered the possibilities that you simply heard wrong?"

"I know my sources. Now, whose is it?"

"Is this to satisfy your own curiosity, First Lieutenant?"

"What did you say?"

"Or perhaps you are simply someone's bellboy on an order to find the owner of that TSF?"

Their faces heated up at a medically dangerous speed. "You...do you know who you're talking to?"

"A First Lieutenant and a Second Lieutenant who's too cowardly to interrogate a mere cadet without hiding behind their ranks and excuses."

"You're a rather insolent brat."

"I'd rather not hear that from you. Besides, one would think you'd have better things to be doing."

"What did you say?"

"I mean, you're a First and Second Lieutenant. We're at a losing war with the BETA. Shouldn't you two be out there fighting aliens and saving the world instead of picking a fight with a cadet squad just because they happen to have a shinier TSF?"

That final line did the trick as he saw a flying fist coming at him. _To dodge or not to dodge, that is the question._ He tightened his jaw. _Might as well. _Even though he had inhuman endurance, taking a fist to the face hurt nonetheless.

"Takeru!" Meiya halfway jumped out of her seat.

"I'm fine, Meiya. It's just a little touch."

"Aah? You still don't get it, brat?" Another punch to his midriff, which admittedly is a lot better than his face.

"Are you quite finished, Second Lieutenant?"

"Aren't you a tough guy?" Another at his stomach. _I can do this all day long._

"You bastard!" _I wonder when Tsukuyomi will decide to show up._

"Is that how you were trained? Using your rank and force to satisfy personal matters?"

"Shut it, cadet." _Ignorance truly is bliss._

"Stop." A fist aiming at his face was stopped midair.

"Ayamine, what are you doing here?" _Even if I stop Meiya, someone else still decides to show up._

She stepped in front of him. "Saving you from your own heroism."

"Move it, our business is with him."

"And I'm from his squad. If it's his business, then it's mine."

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, cadet."

"Have you tried listening to your own words?"

"That is an order! I will have you court-martialed for insubordination."

"I'm more than happy to tattle about your abuse of power."

"Move aside, I don't want to hit a girl."

"And yet I will still hit you."

"Bastard." A punch flew directly at her.

His body moved on its own. He vaguely recognized him catching the fist and throwing a haymaker back. Next thing he knew, his vision was red and on the ground was one unconscious Eishi.

"You should have kept punching me." Takeru heard himself growled. _Why can't I move?_

"First Lieutenant, do you also have a problem with me or my friend?" The PX was devoid of noise, and his target's face paled at his words. _Come on, stop this nonsense. I don't want to cause a mess._

"No...I'll take my leave." She scurried away, unsuccessfully.

"You will stay right there, First Lieutenant. I need to have a word with you." _Tsukuyomi, you're finally here. Now if I can just control my own body._

He felt a strange sensation, like emerging from the sea of slime. _Am I back?_ He moved his fingers to find his control is back. _Damn, that was weird. _

"Are the Eishis in the UN Army trained to think nothing of humiliating themselves in the public eyes?"

"Sorry, First Lieutenant...But this is a UN issue and therefore..."

"You may be in the UN Army, but you are also Japanese. And did you even listen to this man? Authority is not something you use for your own gains."

"No...I just wanted..."

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak, First Lieutenant. Tomoe, get this man into the infirmary. I fear he will be out of commission for a while."

"Now, to answer your pointless questions. That Takemikazuchi was transported here with the assent of the Japanese government and the Yokohama Base CO. This may be a United Nations extraterritoriality, but that doesn't mean a mere Eishi can stick their neck into Imperial affairs. If you have even more questions, feel free to file a direct complaint to the UN High Command, who you will find are most uncooperative to your causes."

"Uh..."

"Ridiculing a Takemikazuchi is no different from ridiculing the Imperial Honor Guards themselves, or dare I say, from cursing the Shogun."

"I didn't mean... We didn't mean to insult the TSF. If anything, we were..." A look from Mana quickly silenced the hanging defense.

"I'm sorry, First Lieutenant. Have I not made myself clear?"

"No, ma'am. I'll leave."

She turned back to him. "I'm glad I got here in time. We might have had two comatose Eishis instead of one unconscious one." _Is that humor I hear in her voice? Or have I gone mad from whatever out-of-body experience I just had?_

"Right. Thank you, First Lieutenant."

"Tsukuyomi...First Lieutenant." Meiya rushed over along with the rest of the squad.

"Meiya-sama, I must go now."

"Takeru, are you alright?"

He stretched his back multiple times. "Probably a few sore muscles and a very bruised face tomorrow. Other than that, I'm fine."

Class Rep handed him an ice pack. "Honestly, we should be more worried about that 2nd Lt. He might never see the sun again."

He rubbed his sore knuckles. "Yeah, that was a bit overkill."

"A bit? You could have killed a bear with that."

"I apologize for the mess."

"Oh, shut it, Shirogane. We heard the exchange, and we don't blame you one bit...Well, save for that punch you threw at the end." _Trust me, that was not intentional._

"Why didn't you dodge? And don't tell us you can't because we know you are more than capable of that."

"I guess I just forgot I could in the heat of the moment."

"Sure, you did."

He noticed Ayamine still standing where she was before the whole thing escalated. "Ayamine, are you alright? Did he hit you?" _I'm pretty sure he didn't, but I wasn't really paying attention then._

She slowly nodded. "Thank you...for defending me."

"That's what teammates are for."

**Jinguuji Marimo**

Her dinner was cut short by reports of a fight that broke out involving her squad. _What has Shirogane done this time?_ She quickly made for the PX.

"Sergeant Jinguuji." A voice cut off her trip.

"First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi. What brings you here?"

"I assume you've heard of the fight in the PX just now?" _Great, he even did it in front of the Honor Guards._

"Yes, I'm heading there right now."

"There's no need for that. My flight has deescalated the situation in time."

"Right, thank you for that."

"More importantly, Sergeant, do you have time to take my statement on this matter? I was there as a witness and wish to aid you in making the most objective decision as possible."

"Of course. Uh...please, come with me to my office."

The trip was long and silent, heavily so. She tried to ask something but quickly close her mouth at Tsukuyomi's gaze. _What on earth did that boy get into? _She entered her office and promptly set up a small corner and take out her notepad.

Tsukuyomi didn't waste a second as she retold the incident, from start to finish.

_Was she there the entire time? _"And so, you'd like to emphasize what Cadet Shirogane did was in defense of himself and his squad mates."

"Correct. If you require any further assistance on this matter, my subordinates will be here until early morning. Feel free to get their statements, if you must, for they were there with me." She left the room as fast as she'd entered.

"Whatever will I do with you?" Marimo sighed to herself as she started to review the testimony.

She didn't get very far when a knock came on her door. _Did the First Lieutenant forget something? _"Come in."

A brown-haired girl entered. "Sakaki, was there anything you need?"

"It's about the incident down in the PX, I don't know if you've heard."

She massaged her temples. "Yes, I've heard. What about it?"

"I wanted to give you my testimony on what happened."

She picked up her notes. "Alright, you may begin."

Ten minutes later, she finally finished her story. "And so you're insistent that Shirogane was not in the wrong in any way?"

"Yes, ma'am. I believed he also cannot be charged with insubordination since he's a First Lieutenant."

"Very well. Thank you for your statement. You may leave."

The moment the door closed behind her, another knock came. "Come in."

"Instructor Jinguuji, please don't send Takeru-san to the detention barracks. He didn't do anything wrong. Those two officers were the one punching him first, and..."

"Cadet Tamase, please calm down. No decisions have been made yet, there's no need for such groveling." She collapsed on to her chair. _Why do I have a feeling the rest of them are right outside my door waiting for their turn?_

She was correct.

**Shirogane Takeru**

He opened and closed his fists. _What was that feeling before? It's like I was an observer of my own actions. _

His musings were interrupted. "Shirogane Takeru."

A green-haired Honor Guard was in his path. "First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi, I was lost in thoughts. Apologies."

"You need not worry about that."

"Can I help you with something?"

"No. I'm here to give you my thanks for your consideration of Meiya-sama."

"I didn't do anything deserving of thanks."

"Quite the opposite. But this does not mean your suspicion has been cleared yet."

"Right, about me being dead."

"I may not know who or what you are, but it is clear you are someone Meiya-sama trusts and relies on. And I do not question her judgment."

He nodded.

"Though there is something I want to ask of you personally."

"What is it?"

"Please, do not ever do anything to hurt Meiya-sama." She scanned his face for a second. "But perhaps such words are futile."

He watched the departing ex-maid with a smile. _She always cares for Meiya, no matter what world she's in._

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

A knock on his door came a few hours later._ This should be Marimo-chan. Though I may have to address her properly right now._

"Instructor Jinguuji, please come in."

She was taken aback at the different greetings but proceeded nonetheless. "Shirogane, I assume you know what this is about."

"The incident in the PX, yes."

"Do you have any defense for you misconducts?"

"No, ma'am. What I did was inexcusable and improper. However, I do not regret and retract what I said."

"I'm not here to investigate what you said, your rank has prevented you from being charged with insubordination. However, your actions must still be considered."

"I understand."

"Well, you know what you did. I'll just give you your punishments."

He nodded. _Please don't be the barracks. I can't waste time._

"We will overlook this offense."

"Huh?" He stared at her.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, one of the Imperial Honor Guards stationed at this base, along with the entire 19th Independent Guard Flight personally vouched for you." _Ah, she came through once again._

"Also, be thankful for your squad. Every last one of them came to petition me one at a time. It was worse than if they'd all come as a group. Each of them spent an average of 10 minutes in my office. Even Ayamine and Yashiro silently stared at me for 5 minutes straight." She shuddered slightly at the, no doubt, uncanny sight.

"I see."

"It's only been less than one month since you came here. However, you've built up a solid relationship with not only your squad but those outside it as well."

"Ma'am."

"For all your brilliance inside the TSF, your real power might be your strange charm to attract people to you, to follow you. Don't betray the full trust they've placed in you, especially those of your teammates."

"I understand."

"You should know this without saying, and probably better than most people your age, but you can't win any battles on your own. Look out for each other, share their troubles." She patted his shoulder. "But more importantly, let them share yours too."

"...Ma'am."

"I don't know the full extent of your inner turmoil, but take it from someone with their share of grief, it's better if you can find people you trust and can confide in. Even if it's just a little bit."

She stood up and walked to the door. "The human mind is a fragile thing, Shirogane. I'd hate to see you break yours from overburdening yourself with responsibilities."

She turned back to face him. "If you're going to save the world, make sure you bring your friends along to the end."

"I understand, Instructor Jinguuji."

He could have sworn she winked at him. "That's Marimo-chan to you, First Lieutenant Shirogane."

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a fun, short chapter but I somehow went 2k over from the PX incident. Also, yay for Kei being a bad-ass.

bluefish1945: I'm glad my action scenes get you hyped up.

cj1of4: Thanks for your review.

Caveknight32: Great summary as always. The Valkyrie is such an interesting group to write about, what with all those different dynamics within the group. Ahem...Munakata


	20. Chapter 19: Tales from the Past

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing related to Muv-Luv**

* * *

Chapter 19

**November 11th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base  
**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He exited his room shortly after Marimo-chan, only to find Tama peeking out from behind a corner.

"Tama?"

"Ah! You've found me."

"What are you doing this late out?"

"I saw the Instructor heading towards your room, and got worried."

"I see. Sorry for worrying you."

She looked down and shuffled her feet. "Besides, everyone is..."

A yelp came as Mikoto tumbled out into the hallway. "Hi there."

"I was just waiting here since I thought it'd be rude to walk by while the Instructor was talking."

"Strange moral guidelines you have there, Class Rep."

"I was...counting the stains in the corridor."

"Impressive."

"Random whims."

"Not surprised there, Ayamine."

Meiya was frantically searching for an excuse. "I was..."

"Coming back from your independent training?"

"Yes, that is correct. You've guessed well."

Kasumi tottered over to his side. "We want to visit you."

He let the silence seeped in a bit. "I see. Well get inside, wouldn't want a scene out in the hallway."

So he found himself in his room with the entire squad. Kasumi and Ayamine took their usual spots by his side on the bed, Meiya was seated calmly in his chair, Tama chose the top of the desk, and Class Rep was trying to prevent Mikoto burying herself in his clothes. It was a novel experience, having everyone in his room; he hardly remembered the last time this had happened.

"So this is a boy's room...Feels a bit underwhelming." Class Rep picked a pen off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I don't meet your expectations."

"It's a bit sad, honestly."

"Too barren." Ayamine looked up from his shoulder.

"I'd have to agree. Considering your explosive personality, I'd certainly expect a bit more decorations." Meiya traced over the dusty, unused half of the table.

"You don't even have a clock in here. How do you wake up?"

Takeru was not prepared for that question. "Uh... I have a reliable biological alarm."

"I see. It must have come with experience."

"What's all this stuff over here?" Mikoto pointed to a large stack of cardboard boxes in the corner.

"Oh, that's Kasumi's."

"Why are her things in your room?"

It was then that Takeru realized the danger he was in, having forgotten to inform them of Kasumi's sleeping arrangements beforehand.

"Uh...she's staying with me."

Everyone's heads snapped up at the same time. "She's what?"

"She's...living in my room."

"Shirogane, why is this the first time we've heard of this?"

"I...forgot to?"

"Pervert." Ayamine joined Class Rep's side in an instant.

"Takeru-san, does that mean she sleeps here?"

He could only nod.

"Degenerate."

"Takeru, is there only one bed in here?" Mikoto put the final nail in his coffin.

"Well...I didn't have any other bed..."

"Criminal."

"Takeru, I must admit, this is pretty sudden, even for me."

"Wait, we don't do anything in here."

"You sleep together." Ayamine raised an irritatingly good point.

"This is a very wholesome arrangement."

"To make such claims means the burden of proof lies with you." Meiya smiled.

"How do I even prove that I haven't done anything to her?" He was frantically waving at the girl in question, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"That is for you to figure out, Shirogane." Class Rep winked at him and sat down. "The night's still young."

**November 12th, 2001  
**

**Yokohama Base, Hangar  
**

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

She would consider herself the perfect human being if only she could function normally before 9 and 3 cups of coffee. Marimo called it "a trade for her brain," and she's inclined to agree. The cause for this rude early awakening of her was the pair of unique humans before her right now, and their little project. Yashiro invaded her room 30 minutes ago and practically dragged her down here. Shirogane was already tinkering with some computers and cables when she arrived.

"Does either of you mind explaining what justified waking me up this early?"

"It's 8 in the morning." He typed in a few commands into the console.

"And I haven't had my coffee."

"Coffees. 3 cups, 2 cubes of sugar and 3 shots of espresso each. Unsurprisingly unhealthy for someone your age."

"Your comment was not appreciated." She stifled a yawn and walked over.

"Duly noted."

"So what do you need me here for?"

"I'm thinking of installing the XM3 for my squad and the Valkyries."

She crouched down next to him and skimmed the materials. "Not satisfied with just one TSF?"

"The sooner we can get them accustomed to it, the sooner we can get results."

"True as that might be, having that many people participate in a supposedly secret project can gather some unwanted attention."

"Aren't the Valkyries and Squad 207 under your jurisdiction, though?"

"...I suppose I can." She let the silent demand hang.

"The rest of the formula, I'll get it to you tonight."

She was glad someone could catch on to her unspoken words so quickly, especially someone without mind-reading skills. "Alright, I'll authorize you to upgrade their TSFs. If you have troubles, go find one of the engineers for help."

"Thank you." He gave her a close-lipped smile. "Your coffees are on your table."

She didn't let her shock shown. "At least you still have some manners."

**Shirogane Takeru**

He felt a bit guilty skipping out on practice to do this, but the longer he put it off, the less experience they'll have, and that is something he can't afford.

"Takeru-chan, I need help." Kasumi was desperately trying to reach the higher part of the cockpit.

He grabbed her by the waist and lift her up. "Here, good now?"

She plugged several cords. "Yeah."

He entered a few commands she'd taught him beforehand. "How is it?"

"It's done. You can test it now."

He boosted straight into an Allbright Turn and followed up with a backflip. "Perfect. Let's move on to the next."

It took them the whole morning to clear out the Valkyries' hangar.

He found himself in a bear hug the second he entered the PX. "Shirogane, I'm glad you came back."

"Kyouzuka-san, I wasn't planning on leaving."

"Pulling a stunt like that against your superiors, I'm surprised they let you off with a warning."

"You know me, always doing before thinking."

She looked around before leaning in. "Between you and me, I'd have taken those two up to the CO if you hadn't punched them."

Meiya walked over. "Takeru, I see your projects hasn't kept you from maintaining your meals."

"Of course not. Sorry for bailing on you today."

"Go talk with your squad, I'll get back to serving these endless stomachs."

"Thank you, Kyouzuka-san."

He took his spot and found Ayamine latching on to him. "Takeru-sama, you're back."

"I've noticed. Anyway, I hope I didn't miss out on much this morning."

"We went over TSF formations, so you shouldn't have missed much."

"Attentive as always, Class Rep."

"Was that a jab at me, Shirogane?" She lightly punched his arm.

"Hmm, I don't know. Is it?"

"Jerk." Her smile never dropped.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He cursed at himself for forgetting to get Meiya's permission. The rest of his friends' TSF had been converted to the XM3, saved for the Takemikazuchi in front of him.

"I knew I forgot something."

"I'm sure she'll let you." Kasumi patted him on the back.

"I know she will. I won't do it before she's given explicit permission though."

"You want to stop for today?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

He started towards his room to change but felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Are you busy, Takeru-chan?"

He quickly ran through his mental checklist. "I should be free for the rest of the day. Did you need something?"

She walked off in the opposite direction. "Follow me."

Finding nothing better to do, he followed after her.

"So, why are we heading towards the tree?"

"I want to show you something." She crouched down and pulled out a small shovel.

"You need help digging there?"

"I'm good."

"So you're saying there's something buried underneath this tree?" In all his loops, he'd never dug up the tree, not that he had the need to, so the idea of a secret down there all this time is oddly exciting.

Kasumi reached down into the small hole and pull out a cylindrical object. "Here it is."

He rolled it around in his hand. "What is this thing?"

"A time capsule."

He wasn't expecting that answer. "A time capsule? Like a thing you buried to dig up in the future?"

"That is the definition of one, yes."

"So...do you know who it belongs to? Or what it contains?"

"I have a rough idea."

He waited. "I think you might want to open this inside." She walked off towards the base.

Takeru held up the tube. It was a simple metal case with a small hatch on top. The quality was average at best, with signs of rust starting to show on its side. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember if anyone has ever mentioned a time capsule to him, but nothing came up.

"Guess I'll have to open it after all. Let's hope the real owner doesn't kill me for that." He pocketed the case and head off.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Shirogane, what's your project about?" He hoped someday he will get through a day without any questions.

He sipped on his orange juice. "I'm not at liability to say, Class Rep. Was there something you need?"

"Not really. Instructor Jinguuji mentioned having a special TSF training section tomorrow, so I assumed you are behind it."

"It's quite rude to instantly place the blame on me, you know?"

"Are you denying it?" He forgot how good she was at interrogating people.

He kept his mouth shut. An exchange of meal tickets broke out between the squad, with Class Rep earning herself 10 extras.

"Hey, don't use me as a gambling tool."

"It's a good form of entertainment."

"No, it's really not."

"Hey, everyone was down for it. Though, Yashiro refused on the basis that it wouldn't be fair for her to join."

"How did this idea even come up?" He slumped down, dejectedly on the table.

"Ayamine suggested it, saying, and I quote, 'He's as unpredictable as Russian roulette.'"

"Yashiro said that's not random at all." Ayamine pointed accusingly at Kasumi.

"It's not."

"Wait did you say everyone was in on this?" The implication set in for him.

"Hmm...yeah."

"So, even Meiya?" He turned towards the girl in question

"Yes, even Mitsurugi."

He raised a brow at her. "I found it quite relaxing to try and predict what you are up to."

"See? I said it's good fun."

A sense of defeat loomed over him. "Fine. Just don't go betting my life away now."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

He turned the time capsule under the desk lamp, trying to discern its origin. He just needed a small marking, some initials, and he could return it to them with no hassle. But either its owner was confident about his hiding spot or forgot about engraving his name on it, for there was nothing but smooth metal wherever he looked.

"Damn it, guess I have no choice now."

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly turned the hatch. A small click and it was opened. He peered inside to find a rolled up piece of paper and a smaller box. Laying the letter aside, he took out the wooden box. This time, there was some markings on the wood, four simple letters: S.T & K.S.

It didn't take him very long to make a connection, those initials would be recognizable to him anywhere. The question now was why was there a time capsule from himself and Sumika. He never did make any in his original timeline and never got any indications that he did in any of the BETA world lines. As far as he knew, this world Takeru was long dead before he arrived, and so his arrival shouldn't affect anything he did before he was captured by the BETA. Seeing no end to that line of questions, he decided to open the box.

Inside was an assortment of objects, most of which has symbolism that was very familiar to him. A wooden katana, a cat bell, a badge, yakisoba pan recipe, a sun clock, and a wooden rabbit was laid out in front of him. He had no doubt this was referring to his friends, with objects most closely related to them. But he should have never met any of them in this world before, especially Meiya who was in the capital and Kasumi who was in Russia. Looking over to the browned paper on the table, he unrolled it and started reading.

_Hi me, if you're reading this, then that means I made it out of the war alive somehow. Congratulations, I guess.  
_

_I don't know if these aliens can erase my memories, but just in case they can, I'll give you a little information. My name is Shirogane Takeru (and Kagami Sumika), and I (we) lived in the town down from where you got this. I don't know what it will be called in the future so I won't use any names. I'm writing this in August 1998 right after the aliens managed to take down the old capital in Kyoto. I haven't actually seen them, but they sound terrifying. If you don't remember any of this, then I guess that's something to be glad about. In short, I'm you from the past, and the aliens are advancing towards me, with little chance of being stopped.  
_

_If you do remember everything, then you can continue reading. With this letter, you should find a wooden box with a lot of confusing objects inside; these are very important, I swear. Lately, I've had weird dreams; actually, both Sumika and I have been having them. We talked about them and found out they're exactly identical. Somehow we've been sharing the same dream world with a consistent timeline, almost like a second life.  
I won't retell the contents of these dreams but rather the people within it. Strange people, most of whom I've never met before in my life who acted like they've known me for years. While I don't know about why or how they got into my (our) dreams, but I know they are important people, and those objects are what represents them.  
_

_The first one is called Mitsurugi Meiya. She's got purple hair and always carry a sword around with her, hence the katana as her object. She acted like a royal and look almost identical to our current Shogun. Before you freak out though, I don't think she's actually the Shogun, just a perfect lookalike. Among the group, she has the best observation skill, always picking up the smallest things that everyone would have missed. She's righteous in her beliefs but can be somewhat stubborn.  
_

_The second person is Tamase Miki. She has bright pink hair done up in a dangerously spiky style. She's a small stature and has a very innocent view compared to the others, almost like a mascot of the group. From what I've seen, she's like a mediator of the group, always helping to make peace between everyone. Her talent seems to lie in marksmanship; she had been able to shoot down even the smallest target with pinpoint accuracy. While I lack the skills to carve a gun out of wood, a bow will have to make do. Sumika would also like to add that she looks a lot like a cat.  
_

_Thirdly, there's Sakaki Chizuru. She's got brown hair with an oversized pair of round glasses on her. She's the most serious person of the group, even more than Meiya, with a no-nonsense attitude towards everything. She will call you out if you ever step out of line. Despite this behavior, she cares a lot about her friends and would certainly be the first to throw herself in harm's way to save them. I don't agree with that sense of self-sacrifice, but there's little I can change. Sumika came up with the idea of giving her the badge because she acted like a superior officer in the army, and I'm too tired to argue about it.  
_

_Next is Ayamine Kei. She's raven hair with a face that screams apathy. While you may think she's also upright and serious, she isn't. Short retorts and devastating one-liners are trademarks of her, as well as innuendos. She doesn't talk much outside of that, but when she does, she will get into a fight with Sakaki. Their views just don't match, I think. She's also an addict for yakisoba-pan, and in case you don't know or remember what that is, I have included its recipe as Ayamine's object.  
_

_Then there's Yoroi Mikoto. Truthfully, I'm not sure if he's a he or a she, but for this letter, I will refer to her as a girl. She's blue hair and also a small form like Tamase. There's not much to say about her since whenever she says something, it's __always in the wrong direction of where the conversation was going; and she talks a lot. Sumika thinks she's weird but fun to be around, and I guess I could see it too if I can stay sane talking to her for 5 minutes. Because of this, picking out something to represent her was hard, and the sun clock was the weirdest thing inside my house that we could find.  
_

_Finally, there's Yashiro Kasumi. She looks foreign, with silver hair and a set of bunny ears on top. I've never heard her speak more than simple two-word responses in all of the dreams. She just sorts of...stare at everyone. There's not a lot of things I can describe about her besides strange, even more so than Yoroi. If anything, I guess she looks like a European Sumika? With a lot less talk and violence. Based on this, I decided to give her a replica of Sumika's wooden Santa rabbit.  
I know this is a lot to ask from you, especially if you just got out of an intergalactic war. But please, when you have the time, find them. I can't help you much besides giving basics descriptions, and I'm sorry about that. I just know that they are important people to me, and to you in the future. Find them and help them, I know it will be worth it.  
_

_Hope you read this in good health,  
_

_Takeru and Sumika_

Takeru's eyes skimmed to the last of the page. Questions stormed around in his head with no answers in sight. He didn't know why him in this world had these visions, or whether this was exclusive to this loop alone. He was enjoying such a predictable loop, and past him just had to go and mess everything up. Letting out a sigh, he stowed the letter and the box inside his drawer and grabbed the final stack of equations. There was still a 00 Unit to complete, and that can't be delayed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm glad I mad it through that sudden hiatus. Something came up and writing just took a backseat to that.

We now have XM3 installed and some weird wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing with past Takeru

cj1of4: Nah they're just idiots who are in way over their heads, at least for this fic.

com113: Thanks for checking at a specific time, and it's kinda ironic that right after your review, I went into hiding for a while :p About the mental comments, I kinda agree looking back. I was trying for a new style but guess it got too distracting. I'll probably fix that chapter up when I come back for it. Schedule-wise, I'll try my best to update 2-3 times a week until the next big hiatus which is when the school year starts for me.

Caveknight32: Awesome summary as always my friend. I'm still not sure where to take this story romance-wise, so I guess I'll find out along with you all.

bluefish1945: I have always have soft spot for Mana even back in Extra so you can count on her showing up a lot more.

IonicAmalgam: I try my best not to make the story drag on too much so glad to hear it's working out. About the double-seat, I'm sure it'll show up somewhere down the line :)


	21. Chapter 20: XM3

**Disclaimers: I'm not making money off of this. Never have, never will**

* * *

Chapter 20

**November 12th, 2001**

**Yokohama's Lab**

**Kouzuki Yuuko**

She put down the last sheet of paper. With the formula completed, the completion of the 00 Unit shouldn't take more than 2 weeks, giving her plenty of tangible proof to stop Alternative V. She looked up at the boy laying on the couch. It hasn't been a month since he came here, but he'd changed far more than some do in their entire life. He's proven himself more than capable in combat the instance he walked in, but now from her expectations of a mindless killing machine, he's grown quite compassionate and mindful of those around him too. It wasn't a rarity to find soldiers losing their humanity in the bloodlust of combat, but somehow Shirogane had managed to retain his after all this time.

"Is there something you need, Yuuko?" His sudden question made her realize she's been staring.

"Yes...you said this formula has been changed from the original?"

"The original form had a fatal flaw within it, making the 00 Unit impractical to use in the long run."

"Something about her purification process?"

"The Hive under Yokohama Base acts as a sort of information gateway to all other Hives, so the instance you plug her in to recharge, all of our information will be transferred directly to the BETA. That led to quite a few suicidal mission towards Kashgar to destroy their central brain."

"I see." She looked up and at him. "You have something else to tell me?"

His internal conflict was apparent. Whatever he was or wasn't about to tell her definitely shook him up, and she was somewhat interested in what could be so shocking to such a veteran Eishi.

"According to your theory, when I am turned into a Causality Conductor, all traces of the previous me in this world should be erased, right?"

His question was far from what she was expecting. "Yes, you should be the physical manifestation of the Conductor and so should replace the original you, who I'm sure you know died during Operation Lucifer."

He nodded slowly. "Would there be any way for something belonging to him to still remain in this world?"

"As far as I know, no. Even your house was turned to ruins the moment you stepped out of it."

"What if he left me a message?"

That got her attention. "Are you saying he did?"

"Not directly, but in the form of a time capsule."

She closed her eyes. Shirogane's time-traveling status was unbelievable but supported by her Causality Theorem, but the fact that a physical message was sent and received between the old him and this new one was outrageous to think about.

"Have you gotten this message yet?"

"I opened it a few hours ago."

"And you still feel fine? No signs of fading away from existence?"

He shook his head. It was a logical assumption to make that should the same person from two different time ever interact, no matter how indirectly, the future one to vanish out of existence due to the causality effect. And yet, Shirogane had received a physical message from himself and was still fine. This wasn't the first time he had failed to follow proper universal laws, but finding the cause of this could prove useful for her research.

"I assume you want me to look into why he knew to leave you a message?"

"He doesn't seem to have left it specifically for me, but a future him who he thought would have survived the war. What's curious is that he seemed to have shared a few memories I have regarding my friends."

She tried not to let her interest shown. A causality information leak between the same person, even before the conductor had materialized. Maybe, just maybe, if she could unravel this mystery, then weapons that manipulate time and space could be implemented against the BETA.

"Very well, I'll see what I can find out about this."

"Thank you, Yuuko." He let out a sigh of relief and head off.

"Shirogane." He turned around, halfway through the door. "You can expect to see Kagami up and running in no more than 2 weeks."

He nodded. "That would be great."

**November 20th, 2001**

**Yokohama Hangar **

**Shirogane Takeru**

He zipped up his officer fortified suit. Yuuko somehow managed to convince the CO to let him be the co-instructor of his squad during test flights, citing that he knew best about the new OS and how it would function. While he appreciated getting a far more comfortable suit, he's not too sure about drawing that much attention to himself. Knowing her, she would continue to use his reputation and skills to promote Alternative IV even if he didn't want to. With how early Kasumi and he got the XM3 done, he decided that having a few days of basic theory on how the OS function wouldn't hurt, and so the squad should be much more equipped to pilot one today.

"Takeru, I must say the officer's version fit you far more than the cadet's." Meiya waved him over to the platform where they were standing.

"Really? I've never noticed."

"It must be your face, Takeru-san."

Ayamine stared unblinking at him. "Definitely the face."

"So, how do you feel about your first flight with the new OS?"

"I think I got a good grasp of the fundamentals over the last week."

"The biggest difference you will notice is the heightened sensitivity to commands. Other than that, it's pretty standard."

"You said it gets better the more we use it?"

"Yeah, Kasumi improved the feedback system so it should slowly tailor to your own style rather than a one-fit-all setting."

"I see." Class Rep looked at her Fubuki. "Shouldn't we ask the Instructor to let us use them more to get more data then?"

"That wouldn't be the worst of idea."

"Already done that." Yuuko appeared out of thin air behind them.

"Salute!"

She waved them aside. "I said, skip the formalities. They make me feel old." She pushed a permit into his hand.

"What's this?"

"Priority access to the simulation room for your entire squad. Get in as many hours as you can, I heard they are still a way away from your flight time."

"Thank you. So you're here to watch?"

"Yashiro dragged me here." Yuuko pointed at the offending party, who was idly flapping her bunny ears. "But I suppose I should see how my brainchild works out."

"Sure, you can just sit back. We're just waiting on Instructor Jinguuji at this point."

The one in question ran up to them, fully clad in an officer fortified suit. "My apologies, I got caught up with something."

"Did your old suit not fit you, Marimo?"

"Yuuko!" She took in a deep breath. "Professor, I wasn't informed of your supervision."

"Neither was I. Let's get on with this." She strode towards the command post.

"Shirogane, I think you asked for a demonstration flight?" Marimo-chan turned her attention towards him.

He nodded. "It would be useful for them to see the potential of the XM3 for themselves."

"Very well, you can go prepare your TSF. I'll walk things over with your squad."

He sat down in the familiar cockpit. The inside of a TSF has never failed to calm him down, no matter the situation. He briefly wondered if that says something about his mental health but quickly pushed that notion aside. He has a battle coming up, and definitely not an easy one. While it would be unfair to compared anyone to him, Marimo-chan was once a Major in the IJA force and even survived the sudden attack on the Expeditionary Force in China. These had earned her the notorious nickname 'Mad Dog,' and for good reasons. He would rank her as one of the only Eishis he knew that could potentially cause him trouble, alongside Mana and Hayase. For now, though, her unfamiliarity with the XM3 would be her biggest drawback.

"Shirogane, are you ready?" Her voice rang out through the intercom.

"Ready when you are."

"Objective is the elimination of the other TSF, we will start on opposite ends of the field."

"Roger that."

He positioned himself between several tall buildings. The biggest strength of both the XM3 and the Shiranui lie in their maneuverability, and he was going to make use of that.

"Starting in 5."

He mentally counted down to 0 before boosting back behind a building. He could go on the offensive and finish the fight right away, but the point was to show off the OS, not himself. A few seconds passed by when his radar beeped to find Marimo only one turn away from him. Cursing inwardly, he swung his sword down and pivoted away from a barrage of paintballs.

"That was close." He jumped up to a nearby roof, missing a sword swing by a hair's breadth.

"I thought I had you there." Marimo unloaded another magazine at the shimmering form of the Shiranui.

He took out his blade and thrust backward towards her, weaving through a bullet maze. He crouched down low and swung sideways, meeting empty air as she jumped up and rolled back. Her retaliating strike forced him to barrel roll out and braced the impact with his sword.

"No wonder you're one of the best Eishi in Japan."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Shirogane." She dashed forward, using her sword like a lance.

He turned at the last moment, chipping parts of his leg armor against the impact. Turning up all of his engines, he retreated back into the main square, with Marimo hot on his tail. He grinned as the pair reached a dead-end. Stabbing his blade into the dirt, he used that as a makeshift pole and spun around at full speed. With him facing the fast-approaching Fubuki, his hand squeezed down on the trigger and splattered her with color, ending the fight.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Takeru-san, that was amazing!"

"Thanks. So, what did you think about the new OS?"

"Is it true that it will allow us to do what you did?"

"Well, yes, but not really. The OS only allows the use of those maneuvers without damaging the TSF. Whether or not you can pull them off is still dependent on your skill. Although you should expect at least a 30% flat increase in mobility."

Class Rep shot him a look. "And you came up with this?"

"Only the concept and idea. Most of the actual coding was done by Kasumi."

"I see."

"207th Squadron assemble!" Marimo exited the control room, carrying two clipboards.

"Salute!"

"At ease. All of you go suit up. I've been given permission to let you start real practice today."

He watched them ran off towards the locker room. "I guess I should go prepare too."

"You're staying here, Shirogane."

"Professor, how was it?"

"It looked fine to me, but don't you want to see them in action yourself?"

"What are you up to?"

"Well, you're technically a co-instructor for this squad." Marimo handed him the spare clipboard. "Take some notes on how the OS performed."

He raised an eyebrow at Yuuko, only to be met with a grin. "Guess that's part of my job now."

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"Aren't you going to give them advice?" Marimo jotted down some notes.

"They're in a real fight. It's better to let them learn how to improvise during one." He watched Meiya swung her sword at Ayamine, missing the latter as she boosted back.

"Though I am surprised at how you set up the team." Kasumi's bullet missed Mikoto as she crouched down at the last second.

"It's the most balanced setup." Meiya blocked several bullets from Class Rep and returning her own volley.

"I thought I'd never lived to see the day Ayamine and Sakaki can work together." A pincer attack from the two grazed Mikoto and debilitated her left arm.

"They're not so different when you look at it. Two sides of the same coin." Meiya retaliated by taking out Ayamine's boosters.

"I know I said this before, but you are surprisingly perceptive about these things." Without her speed, she became the first to go down with a well-placed shot from Tama.

"Something just comes with experience." A lapse of concentration from Mikoto was all Kasumi needed to balance the score.

"I think I should thank you for all you've done for the squad ever since you joined." A silent agreement was met as Class Rep, and Meiya both rushed off to find the other's sniper.

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done for us. I only helped to push them along." Meiya reached Kasumi first but found herself pinned down by a barrage of paintballs.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credits. You more or less have turned your team around. They were only supposed to be..." Tama wasn't so lucky as Class Rep quickly overpowered her.

"I know their circumstances, or the basics of them anyway." Meiya was now stuck in the middle of a pincer attack.

"And yet you still manage to overcome that to treat them normally." She sliced at Class Rep while dodging Kasumi's volley, taking out the former.

"I see them as my friends and fellow soldiers, nothing more nothing less." She turned around the rushed down Kasumi, who calmly replied with a single shot to the engine.

"...You are a strange man, Shirogane." Marimo stood up as the end of the battle was announced.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." He followed her out the command post.

**~~~~Break~~~~ **

"And that concludes my note." He finished listing off his share of criticism. There was a lot, but they still have a lot of room to grow into. "Now to yours."

"Our note?"

"Yes. Your note on what you think about the XM3."

Meiya nodded. "It was truly a lot more sensitive than normal. Sometimes I found myself further in than where I had anticipated being, although there were a few times where that had saved me."

Tama raised her hand. "But I really like how fast I can recover from shots and reposition myself."

"It was useful for setting up flanks and coordinated attacks."

"I don't think I could have dodged those volleys if I were a bit slower."

"It was good."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. They have readily accepted the perks of the XM3, without him doing much explanation. "Thank you."

"Takeru!" Mikoto spoke up. "Can we have your control log from earlier? I want to see how you made those moves."

He looked over at Marimo, who nodded to him. "Very well, I'll give them to you at dinner."

"You've done well today." Marimo walked over. "You can take the rest of the day off. Dismissed!"

"Ma'am!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone got to enjoy the XM3 today, and Yuuko is scheming something, probably. I'm skimming through actions in favor of interactions because describing battles can get pretty repetitive for me, especially in later chapters.

com113: Glad you liked the earlier chapters and that they managed to keep you entertained

Euphonia: And the plot thickens...

bluefish1945: I briefly considered having the time capsule be Hayase's but this idea won out in the end. No idea where I'm going to take this plot point though :p

Caveknight32: Yeah that was a DW reference. And don't worry, the Takemikazuchi is going to be an important part of the story; I like that TSF a little too much


	22. Chapter 21: Raveling Strings

**Disclaimers: I'm still not making money from this. Go check in with Age**

**Edited for some inconsistencies, thank you Dash9.**

* * *

**November 24th, 2001**

**Yokohama Lab**

**Marimo Jinguuji**

"Professor, I assume there's a good reason for you to call me during field training?"

Yuuko looked up from her computer and pointed towards the couch. "Have a seat first."

"I still need to get back to my squad, Professor."

"I'm sure that little brat is doing just fine." She moved in front of her desk. "You, however, have a choice to make."

Marimo recognized the no-nonsense tone and instantly sat down. "Is something wrong?"

She handed her a slip of paper. "Shirogane handed me this earlier today."

She didn't need to read further than the first few lines before the confusion hit. "This is a department transfer request?"

"Exactly. He wants to transfer you back onto front line duty."

The words took a few moments to sink in before she dropped the paper like it's burning. "Back on duty? But I'm an instructor!"

"If you think he was going to let that stop him, then clearly, you haven't known him enough." Yuuko handed her a package. "You don't have to accept, of course. It's only a request."

"What's your opinion?"

"I think..." She let out a small sigh. "...you should consider his proposal carefully. I think he wouldn't just recruit anyone into his squad."

"I see."

Marimo was conflicted. She had given up a life inside a TSF to atone for her past sins. And now he was giving her a second chance to take back her old life. Did she deserve this?

"Marimo?" A small hand placed itself on top of her head as Yuuko lightly stroked her hair. "He also told me to say this to you: 'Don't let your past stop your future. That is the final mistake anyone can make.'"

**November 25th, 2001**

**Yokohama Base, Simulation Chamber**

"Marimo-chan, I have a suggestion." Shirogane walked into the command room, dressed in an officer's outfit.

"First Lieutenant! I was not expecting you."

He frantically waved his hands. "No formality, please."

She held back a chuckle at his flustered response. "You're dressed formally, so I assumed. So, what is it?"

"I want to let them run a few scenarios today." He plopped himself down beside her. "Some real-time situations that might come in useful later."

"I assume you aren't talking about the normal ones we have here?"

"No, I'm thinking of letting them do something more realistic."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with whatever you come up with."

"I think so too." He shifted himself to face her. "I am here to talk about my proposal."

She had seen this coming, but she hadn't expected him to bring it up this soon. "For me to return to a TSF? You are aware I am not a part of any squadron here, right?"

He let out a short chuckle. "Did you think I wouldn't immediately transfer you to this squad? It'd take much more than the UN to stop me."

"Your head is getting a little too big there, Shirogane."

"In all seriousness, I would gladly have you in this squad, and I don't think anyone there would object."

"But why?"

He stood up and looked out into the simulation chamber. "I know why you chose to be an instructor. You were the sole survivor of what was a total massacre on the Eurasia Eastern Front during Operation 9-6."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Survivor's guilt." He turned and locked eyes with her. "You felt unworthy of returning to the field where all your friends died."

He took small steps. "The fear of losing another friend, of going through the same pain and horror." He grabbed the package Yuuko gave her and slowly opened it.

"But I feel... no, I know you deserve another chance. It's too early to give in now." He held up a brand new UN Eishi uniform in front of her.

"We give in, and the BETA win. I want you to have a chance to kill them again."

She felt a hot tear rolled down her cheek as she choked back the urge to run up and hug the boy in front of her. "Shirogane..."

"It's okay. You've done brilliantly as an instructor. Now is the time for you to fight alongside your students. Let us help you."

She took the uniform from his hands. "First Lieutenant Shirogane, it is my greatest honor to be a part of your squad. I hope I can live up to your expectations."

**Shirogane Takeru**

He breathed a sigh of relief the moment Marimo shut the door. He had practiced the speech countless times in his head, but finally delivering it to her was nerve-wracking.

The decision to make her an official part of the squad was a risky one. Radhabinod could have easily turned him down for such a ridiculous request, Yuuko could have rejected the plan either out of her concern for Marimo or its irrelevance to Alternative IV. Besides, his guess was as good as any whether Marimo would even agree. He would have to thank the stars above for all the pieces to have fallen together so neatly, and just in time for the coup too.

He brushed down his uniform and headed out. There was a coup to stop, and he'd be damned if he let anyone he cares about die now.

**~~~Break~~~**

"Squad 207B present, Ma'am!"

"At ease. I have an announcement to make." She turned around to face him. "Rather, Shirogane does."

"Everyone, we have a new member in our squad."

A moment of silence passed over the group as the meaning of his words slowly sank in. Once the initial shock wore off, a unanimous "What!" could be heard as they momentarily abandoned all composure and whispered about the identity of yet another newcomer. Takeru sent Marimo a sideways glance with a knowing wink.

He coughed into his hand to regain order. "Alright, everyone settles down."

Meiya raised her hand. "Sergeant Jinguuji, with all respect, what made you consider recruiting so many more soldiers in such a short span?"

"As much as I wish I could take credits for these changes, the mastermind behind this particular decision is Shirogane, not me."

"Shirogane?" She sent a questioning look his way.

"Exactly, all inquiries regarding this transfer is to go through me." He turned around to face Marimo. "Now, I believe we have an introduction to get through."

She straightened her back under the confused look of the squad and held her right fist against her chest. "I'm First Lieutenant Jinguuji Marimo, and I will be joining your squad. Please take good care of me."

He smiled at the scene before him. Marimo standing proudly in front of her squad, head held high and suited in uniform; his friends were looking at each other, some in awe and some with joy. It made the pain and hard work up to this point worth it. For just a moment, everything was right in the world.

"Well, there you have it. Now everybody suit up, we've got some practice to get through." His words jolted everyone back to reality as they all scrambled to their position.

**~~~Break~~~**

"Your mission is to extract and escort a VIP. There will be scattered enemy resistance, but they are all elite units." He loaded up a simulation of the New Hakone Ruins. "This is an old ruin city off the coast of Sagami Bay. Your VIP is confirmed to be located in the nearby ruins. Make it back to the Old Ebina city, where there will be reinforcements. Is everything clear?"

"Command Post, will we have a full load-out from the start?" Meiya pulled up her equipment interface.

"For this first run, we'll assume you've just gotten to a supply squadron. Oh, and Marimo will be temporarily taking my call sign, 06. Now get out there and make sure no one dies."

**Yokohama Base, PX**

"Doing the same scenario over and over again is just overkill." Mikoto sprawled across the table.

"You're a slave driver, Shirogane." Class Rep sat down with a tattered look on her face.

Takeru gulped down his cup of synthetic orange juice. "But did you memorize the layout of the entire map?"

"I'm sure all of us will see that scenery in our sleep now."

"Then, you've passed the goal, for today at least."

"What more do you have planned?" Meiya took the seat next to him.

"Obviously, for you to run that with your eyes closed."

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not."

**November 30th, 2001**

**Yokohama Base, Simulation Chamber**

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

"Alright, simulation complete. You can leave now."

Never before had she been so relieved to be dismissed. She was still raring to go mentally, but her physical body was pushed to its limits for the past four days. She had thought the old training was a bit too easy, but Takeru as an instructor might just be the next most horrifying thing after the BETA.

Stepping outside the cockpit, she was glad not to be alone in her exhaustion. Running the same simulation for 12 hours each day had left even Marimo-san out of breaths, while Kasumi was being held up by Ayamine. Her relief was replaced with apprehension when Takeru walked out of the control room with a thick stack of paper.

"Everyone, this is the note I have." He held out his hand and then threw the paper on a nearby table. "Or the note I would have had if you didn't pull off a perfect run there."

She could see Marimo-san was holding herself back from joining in with the cheering and sighs of relief. Kasumi rushed over to his side, and just as naturally, he swung her onto his shoulder. She smiled at the scene; it was almost happy enough to make her forget about the war raging on outside. For the first time, she dared to hope that Takeru's impossible dream will come true after all, and they will all be there to celebrate with him.

"Meiya, you're okay there?" His voice was right in front of her.

"Yes, I'm quite all right. Just a bit tired, is all." He was standing too close to her face.

"Ah, I thought I pushed you guys a bit too hard."

"It's... it's quite fine, Takeru." She took a few deep breaths. "But is there a reason we had to run that particular scenario?"

He almost looked shocked; she brought up the strange choice of simulation. "It's the end of November already, huh? I guess there's no point hiding it from you."

His face shifted to a grim expression as he looked around the hangar. Satisfied that no one was around, he bent down next to her. "Check your mails tonight, but make sure you're alone when you do."

She would have raised some objections about her personal space if not for the serious tone of the warning. "Is something bad about to happen?"

He turned around, Kasumi fast asleep on his shoulder; the wordless answer hung heavy in the silent air.

Meiya knew their peaceful days were about to be over, and she only wishes they have the strength to pull through.

**~~~Break~~~**

She locked the door to her room; the very motion left a strange aftertaste in her hand. She has always hated staying in a locked room, but Takeru's warning weighted heavier in her mind than some childish fear. She no longer doubted his story as a time traveler, but she had hoped he was wrong when she picked up a mail sealed with the Shogun mark. In all these years, they'd been separated, Yuuhi had never even acknowledged her existence, through no faults of her own, of course, but the very letter she was holding meant something had gone wrong.

With trembling hands, Meiya slid open the seal, revealing a pristine white sheet of paper inside, exuding the very authority and power it embodied. The handwriting was neat and elegant, and more importantly, indicative of the Shogun.

_Mitsurugi Meiya of Squad 207B of the UN Yokohama Base,_

_My hopes are small that you would remember me, so think of me only as a long lost friend of yours. This letter should have never been written so I will have to keep it brief. There have been many whispers of mutiny and rebellions in the Imperial Ranks, Guards, and Vassal Houses alike. I pray these talks never come to fruition, but the gods may have abandon man to our actions long ago._

_I hope this letter has not confused or burdened you further than I already have. I had not planned on sending it, but someone I trust greatly had advised me to entrust you with this information._

_May the winds of fortune be ever at your back,_

_Aneue_

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she carefully folded up the letter. She was smart enough to piece Takeru's reaction and the warning of the message. She knew she had pledged her service to the country and its people, but now that there's a chance to see Yuuhi again, was it right for her to give up her sister?

So with a purpose, she put on her coat, wiped her tears, and set out to find someone who might have an answer.

**November 25th, 2001**

**XXXXX**

**Shirogane Takeru**

He dug his hands further into his coats to ease the biting cold of a winter night. He cursed the circumstances that forced him to be this secretive about a simple meeting. Still, with the political unrest unfolding, there was no such thing as too much caution.

"First Lieutenant Shirogane." A voice called out from behind him.

He turned to face a familiar green-haired soldier. "First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi. My apologies for requesting you at this hour."

"You insisted it was an urgent matter. Be quick about it."

"Very well. You've heard talks about a rebellion among the Imperial Guards, I presume?"

A pistol was pointed at his chest. "Don't think a simple word of favor from Lady Mitsurugi is enough to save your overstepping. Elaborate now."

He held his hands up. "I am merely stating facts. I hate this Saigiri Naoya as much as the next guy, but rebel talks weren't why I ask for you."

"Then what do you want? Favor from the Shogun? Insider information?" Her finger was on the trigger.

"I merely want the Shogun to perhaps inform her closest attendants to what may transpire in the next few days. Some of them are actually worried about her safety as a person and not just the figurehead, you know."

She raised her brows at the confusing request but was distracted enough for him to lower her gun hand gently. "Just think about it, eh? You're smart; I know you'll figure it out."

Her figure was still visible under the moonlight and soft air of winter as he made his way back to base. "Stay safe, Mana-san," he whispered to the white snow drifting down.

**November 30th, 2001**

"So you shift your left thumb over like this, and then you twist your wrist slightly to thread it through the gap here." He was teaching Kasumi some Cat's Cradle tricks he picked up over the years.

"Hmmm?" She titled her head at the jumbled mess on her hands. "Like this?"

"Not quite. See, you shouldn't move your index finger at this part." Her hands, he offhandedly noted, was a bit firmer from all the training.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in; it's unlocked." He tried to untangle Kasumi's finger from the mess of strings.

"Takeru, sorry for intruding this late."

"Meiya? It's fine. I'm still up."

She widened her eyes at the scene before her but gathered her composure quickly. "I almost forgot Yashiro-san was still staying with you."

"Yeah, the Professor hasn't decided when to take her back yet. So what brings you here?"

"I got a letter." Her tone took on a serious tone. "A rebellion?"

He pursed his lips. "Unfortunately, yes. If nothing drastic had changed, then on December 5th, a group of insurgents will attack Tokyo and kill many members of the Imperial Diet, and after nightfall will begin a siege on the Imperial Palace."

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"I'm sorry, Meiya. This was something I couldn't change."

She nodded. "Will my sister be safe?"

"I swear on my life that no harm will come to Yuuhi. I will also try my hardest to keep the casualties down to a minimum, but there are priorities."

Multiple emotions flickered across her face. He remained silent; she needed to address the question herself.

"Do you...do you think it is right for me to meet her again?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, do you think it is right for two sisters to meet?"

"But our situation is different. She's the Shogun, and-" His raised finger stopped her rant in its track.

"Shogun, soldiers, diplomats are nothing but the title; they come and go. Family, though, are etched into your blood, and as long as your blood still runs red, she will always be your sister."

She stared back at him, unblinking.

"So I ask you again, is it right for two sisters to meet?"

"I suppose...If I am given a chance, I would like to talk to her again."

He smiled. "If you want it, I'm sure the situation will resolve itself."

She pinched his hand. "You are going to meddle again, aren't you?"

"The laws of time are mine after all, why would I not?"

She turned back as she left the room. "Thank you, Takeru."

Making sure she has left, Takeru pulled out a small notepad and crossed out her name. His pen tapped on Ayamine's. "One down, two more to go."

Kasumi tugged at his arm sleeve, backpack on her bag. "I'm ready."

He patted her on the head. "Alright, let's go."

**~~~Break~~~**

"Come in."

He pushed the door open to the Ayamine, sitting next to a pile of letters. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's fine." A letter fluttered from her hand to the ground. "In fact, I was expecting you to show up tonight."

He sent her a quizzical look.

"Well, you always seem to mysteriously appear whenever I run into problems, and I have a problem tonight. So 2 and 2 together."

"I'm that predictable, huh?"

"Well, what brought you here tonight?" She threw herself onto the bed. "Looking for companionship? I thought you have little Yashiro there with you."

"What? No! Nothing like that." He had to curse her ability to take away his momentum. "I guess I'm here to solve your problems?"

"You guess?" Her face turned to look up at him. "And what do you think they are?"

"Uh...those letters?"

"Not a bad guess. So, what about those letters?"

He was struggling to find a way not to make her suspicious of his knowledge, or at least not more than she already has. "Well...they...uh."

"Ayamine-san, I have food." Kasumi came to his rescue.

"So, that's what the backpack is for." Within a blink of an eye, two yakisoba bread was already in Ayamine's hands. "Consider the bribe successful, Takeru. You can take a look at those."

"I'm not here for them. You just seemed out of it for these past few days."

"So, you can be perceptive, huh?" She bundled up the stacks and threw them on the table. "I guess you can call them fan mails for me."

"Fan mails?" He couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at the analogy.

"Is it that surprising to know I have admirers?" She grabbed her fourth yakisoba from the bag. "Jealous?"

It was his turn to be flustered. "What? Of course, not...I'm just surprised at how flowery and mysterious this supposed fan is."

"Fine. You win, Takeru-sama." She plucked the letter from his hand. "Not that I don't think you know everything already."

"Sagiri Naoya. Are you familiar with that name?"

"I've only heard of him. Captain of the IJMDF and commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment within the IJA/MDF. Is he the sender of these?" He hated lying to his friends, but he hoped they'd understand someday.

"Not bad. Well, he is also my fiance through my father, so you can think of these as love letters, I suppose."

"Do love letters speak of dying for justice and righting the wrongs of the corrupted?"

She let out a small chuckle. "You're a fast reader. But, yeah, that's the problem. He's a little too idealistic and duty-blinded for his own good..."

It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for his deduction. "So the corrupted is the government, and he will be righting the wrongs. He's planning a coup?"

"10 out of 10 for the great detective of Yokohama. Sure seems to be his intention, unless I'm deciphering cryptic love poems wrong."

"So you're conflicted on whose stance you should take. Your fiance's or your duty as a soldier?"

She moved to stand in front of him. "That was the question a few months ago; I've made my choice on that. Now it's the choice between Sagiri Naoya, a man blinded by his own vigilantism, or Shirogane Takeru, who would put all but his needs on top."

She laid the yakisoba on the table. "And I think you just made the choice a lot easier for me, Takeru-sama."

He stared in bewilderment at her approaching face, but it stopped a few centimeters from his. In between the two of them was the small form of Kasumi, clinging on to his legs, putting a safe distance between them.

"Hmm? Yashiro?" She released him and let out a burst of laughter. "I guess I still need to surpass you, huh?" Half a yakisoba pan was placed in Kasumi's hand. "To the victor goes the spoils."

"Takeru-sama, I'm sorry if you thought I was weird tonight. I mean, I don't usually talk much, or be serious about anything. It's just, everything is going so fast ever since you got here, and-"

"Don't worry about any of that. I don't think you can do anything to make me hate you."

She opened her mouth to say something but then decided on a smirk. "Weirdo."

"Look who's talking."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, wow, I'm alive. Sorry for the long wait, school's been rough and all that jazz, but I'm alive.

You'll probably see 1 or 2 more chapters during spring break before I sink again until summer.


	23. Chapter 22: Turning Gears

**Disclaimer: I am still not making money from this thing.**

* * *

**December 1st, 2001**

**Yokohama Lab**

**Shirogane Takeru**

His fingers ran smoothly through the silver hair on his lap. Yuuko had pushed him to house-sit the lab for her earlier, which led to his current exciting predicament. He had given everyone a day off from training, no point in overworking them so close to the coup, especially if he couldn't guarantee Yuuhi's escape yet. The latter problem was about to resolve itself as he spotted a shadow leaning on a file cabinet on the other end of the lab.

"You're not very good at hiding for a spy, Yoroi Sakon."

A flicker of light was all he saw before the familiar figure of Yoroi stood before him. "I'm more surprised you know who I am. Perhaps I haven't been wiping my trace as well recently."

"Any good friend of the professor is sure to know of the elusive annoying old man in a trench coat that frequents her lab."

"Ah, so she has talked about me." He looked smug at the implication.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I've heard her talk higher of lab rats."

"Very well." His hand reached out towards Kasumi but was quickly swatted away.

"I'd like to keep this conversation civil, so don't test your limits."

"A sharp tongue on a young man. You remind me of this one tourist I saw while I was on the Galapagos Islands. A friendly guy, but very quick with the retorts. It was quite amazing-"

"I know your tricks, old man, Yoroi. What are you here for?"

"Ah, no tricks this time, then. I merely wanted to inform you it would not be uncommon to see migratory birds fleeing south at this time of the year."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "You seem sure to trust me with this information."

"Migratory patterns are common knowledge for all but foreigners in these times. I would hate for you to miss the sight."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Here, old man, take this. Press the small button when the birds reach their destination. I'll go and see them then."

"And you seem well-prepared. A bird enthusiast?"

Takeru went back to stroking Kasumi's hair. The conversation was done; any more would only let to him slipping information he couldn't afford to get out. Catching on to the silent agreement, Yoroi bowed his head and disappeared once more into the shadows.

"Have a lot of experience dealing with that slippery spy?" Yuuko stepped through the door.

"I don't think the experience would help me any with him. You've heard the entire thing?"

"Of course. But bird analogies, really?"

"I didn't say I was creative. It got the job done in the end."

"Fair enough." She sat down. "So we let the coup happen. People will die, you know."

"There is no other way. Trust me, I've tried them all."

"Very well. As long as you are putting humanity salvation at the forefront, I will refrain from intervening."

The door closed behind him as her parting warning reached him: "Stray from that and expect no mercy from me."

He hoped that she won't be an obstacle in his mission, but he would cross that bridge when it comes.

**~~~Break~~~**

He knew this was going to happen. The courtyard had turned into a small battlefield ever since Mikoto found the training paint guns. Splash of yellow and orange streaked across the ground with barrels and tires being used as cover.

"Shirogane, over here!" Class Rep waved from where they were gathered.

"I see you're making good use of your day off."

"Well, we figured getting some combat training outside a TSF would be useful."

"So, who's winning so far?"

"I have the most kills so far." Marimo-chan raised her hand. "But the match has always ended with Yashiro sniping down the survivors."

The ESP, covered in tracks of paint, was already hanging on to his arm sleeve. "Good work, Kasumi."

"Takeru, are you free now?" Meiya handed him a gun and a wooden knife. "Care for a round with us?"

He looked around at the expectant look on everyone's face. "Sure, why not? I'll take on all of you."

"You might come to regret that decision, Shirogane." Marimo punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm no greenhorn when it comes to combat."

"Neither am I, Marimo-chan."

**~~~Break~~~**

He could hear hushed whispers as he methodically fiddled with the knife. He wanted them to approach this with a more tactical mindset than just overwhelming him, not that it would work in the first place. This was also a good chance for Marimo-chan to get used to taking charges in a real battle. He glanced at his watch, 2 minutes was almost over. Bracing against a stack of tires, he mentally counted down.

A barrage of paint flew past him on both sides, halting his charge. A pair of footsteps blended almost seamlessly into the chaos. Almost. Counting down the number of bullets left in a magazine, he rushed past the narrow pause, narrowly dodging a sniper round to his head. A blade quickly stabbed towards him but was easily deflected.

"Not a bad start, Meiya." He held his own blade against hers,

"I see you saw the ambush coming." She twisted away and jabbed again at his sides.

"You still have a way to go in terms of guerrilla warfare." He leveled his pistol at her and calmly painted the stunned samurai red. "Never lose focus on your opponent's hands."

"And never focus too hard on one person." Marimo's voice was accompanied by a volley of paint from all sides.

"But also never aim at one spot." He felt a burst of paint rolled past his hair as he lunged towards Mikoto. "Makes it really easy to dodge."

There was silence as he pointed two pistols at Ayamine and Marimo. A slight grin crept onto the latter's face as he felt the familiar shiver of a sniper's crosshair on his head.

"Too hesitant, Tama." He flipped sideways as two paintballs flew towards the unsuspecting frontline.

**~~~Break~~~**

He slumped over his desk, sketches, and maps scattered around the room. His annoyance was rising with every minute he spent scribbling over maps of the Sagami Bay, and he had been doing so for nearly 3 hours and 2 cups of coffee. He was confident there is a better way to get Yuuhi out of the grasp of the rebels, and specifically the anti-Alternative agents without putting his friends in too much danger; there has to be. All the parts were there for him, he just needed to put the puzzle together, but therein lied the problem, he's got nothing so far.

Another steaming cup of coffee was placed next to him. "Takeru-chan, you're working too hard again."

"Thanks, Kasumi. Don't worry, I just need to get this done."

She plopped herself down onto his lap. "Can I help?"

His fingers laced into her silver hair and gently stroke her head. "You've been more than enough help these days...Honestly, I don't deserve you sometimes."

She buried herself further into his body and shook her head. "That's not true. You gave up your life countless times for us, even when no one would."

Silence passed between them as Takeru rested his head on hers. Maybe he was acting on his own self-interests and pride, or perhaps he really wanted to save his friends' lives, but in the end, it didn't matter why he chose to fight back so hard against fate. He was there, in the middle of a raging war, at that moment, and it was up to him to make it count. Every day he let the war drag on puts more danger on those he cares about, but every change he forced upon the universe also carried its consequences. His priorities have been straight from the start, to see his friends through alive, and he wasn't going to give that up now for anything.

"You're right, Kasumi. Maybe taking a breather would be a good idea." He picked her up from his lap and stood up. "I'm going to talk to the Professor. Want to come along?"

She shook her head. "I'll go play with the others." She tugged on his sleeve. "Good luck, Takeru-chan."

He nodded. It didn't matter now if he has to pull his strings early; he would need to fulfill his wish one step at a time, the future can wait.

**Yokohama Lab**

The familiar door slid open. The inside was in its usual disarray, with books, reports, and instruments scattered across the floor. The cause of the mess was sitting casually at her computer, eyes raised at his presence.

"Shirogane, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Professor, you really should clean up the lab."

"Why? I know where everything is, why bother with clean up. Did you come just to tell me that?"

"No, I'm here for a favor."

She eyed his expression carefully, but he made sure to keep it as neutral as possible. "No promises. What do you need?"

"An Eishi Fortified Suit, and standing permission to go Ghost."

She leaned back and pull up her tablet. "I assume the suit is for the VIP?"

He nodded. "Make it a good one. I'd hate for her to get motion sickness."

"Then what of the other request? Surely you're not going to desert your squad."

He shook his head. "It's a standing permission. I'd prefer not to use it, but it might spell the difference between success and failure."

She walked up, face to face with him. "Didn't you say you wanted to keep your friends close at all times?"

"I believe in their ability to handle themselves if it does come to that."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before closing in thought. "Very well. I will deliver the suit to your room."

"As for your permission, don't count on having it."

"Understood."

"Shirogane, one more thing." She beckoned him to follow as she put on her lab coat. "I have something you might be interested in."

The door behind the lab slid open to the metal chamber. Various machines and control panels laid scattered throughout the grated floor with cables running to the centerpiece of the room, the blue glass case holding a brain.

"Don't touch anything in here." Her voice was unusually quiet, almost drowned out by the low reverberating humming of the equipment.

He forced down his rising urge to run over to the case. "Was there something you need from me?"

"Just a progress report. There were some complications in procuring a suitable body capable of handling her computing power." She typed in a few command lines as the room whirred loudly to life.

The surface of the fluid inside bubbled as small sparks arced around the tank. "It would have been nice to transfer her consciousness to a metal shell to increase her endurance, but part of her organic self seems to reject that transfer."

A blinding flash of light exploded from the case, blinding him for a brief moment before the mechanical whirring came to a stop, sending the room back to its melancholic silence once more.

"That was a daily maintenance run, controlled electrical signals to keep the neurons stimulated."

His eyes didn't leave the glass case. "So she can't have a body?"

"That's where you come in. You will have to choose for her: either wait for a better android to be built...or try to force a transfer into an organic body."

Her words took a few seconds to register before he turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash. "An organic body?! Like actual flesh body?"

Her face hid none of the glee from his surprise. "Correct, there's a chance we can transfer her consciousness to an empty human shell, a homunculus if you will."

"Is that even possible?" In all his loops, he had never heard of such a technology, and the very notion still seemed far-fetched at best.

Her smile turned quickly to a frown. "Therein lies the problems: to create a homunculus with a preconceived conscience will take nothing less than a miracle to accomplish. Even with the perfect host body and a cooperative ego, the very transfer would require a spiritual connection between the two, something no one has ever even attempted."

He looked around the room for a few seconds before a revelation came to him. "What about Kasumi?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yashiro? What about her?"

"She's an ESPer, right? Wouldn't she be able to bridge the gap?"

He could see the gears inside her turning as various emotions flashed across her face. "It wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose. The theory does seem to check out."

In his excitement, a crucial fact slipped his mind. "But what about the body? How would you get one of those?"

As if waiting for that exact question, her lips curled into her trademark smirk. "I think you should meet someone."

**~~Break~~**

He didn't expect to meet her again so soon. The familiar shade of violet hair tied up neatly in a bun and a lazy yet piercing gaze behind a thick pair of glasses; this woman is no doubt a Kouzuki, and he knew exactly which one.

"Dr. Kouzuki, I assume. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly to hide his grin.

A loud laugh came from behind him. "I told you, sister. He's a real piece of work." Yuuko pointed a finger at him. "This is Shirogane Takeru, my newest addition to Alternative IV."

Her lips pursed slightly. "Yuuko, aren't you being too careless with information?"

She patted him on the back. "Trust me, there's not a thing you can say he didn't know already. Intelligence Service and all that."

"Very well. I'm Doctor Kouzuki Motoko, neurosurgeon and medical advisor of the Eastern Branch of the UN; I assume you knew all of this already."

He shook her hands. "It's an honor to work with you, Dr. Kouzuki."

Yuuko was less than impressed with his theatrics. "So you're polite with my sister, but not me? I'm greatly offended, Shirogane."

"Well, unlike you, Dr. Kouzuki has done nothing to lose my respect."

"Please, call me Mokoto. You are a First Lieutenant, no need for such formal address."

"Okay, you two love birds, let's get on with business. I don't have all days to watch you two go at it." Yuuko pushed him aside and grabbed a stack of diagrams and sketches.

He smirked. "Are you jealous, Yuuko?"

"One more word, and I'll blow your brain out."

"Jokes aside, are you sure about doing this? We are putting all of our eggs into one proverbial basket."

"Shirogane, you are making this decision. If this fails, Alternative IV will be scrapped faster than you can say BETA. But if this succeeds, you might have a chance at your own goal."

He never broke his stride. "I trust in her. We are doing this."

Yuuko patted her sister on the back. "I told you he's a treat. Let's get this done and shut those Alternative V supporters up."

**December 3rd, 2001**

**The Hill behind Yokohama Base**

**Mitsurugi Meiya**

She slowly folded the letter back and raised an eyebrow at Tsukuyomi. "And so the Shogun wishes to call me back to Kyoto?"

"Meiya-sama, the Shogun has asked me to make it clear that this is not an order but merely an option you have."

"First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi, does me being there essential to the Shogun's safety?"

"Of course not, the Royal Guard would be more than enough to stop these insurgents."

Meiya sat down and looked around at the lifeless wasteland beneath her. "But what if you can't?"

"There is no…"

"I do not doubt you, Tsukuyomi. I couldn't feel safer knowing she is under your protection." She picked up a patch of dirt and threw it over the edge. "But what if that isn't enough? This is a war; people are dying every day even without infightings like this."

"Meiya-sama." She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Even if we are not enough, if we strive to do the best we can, perhaps the gods will show mercy on us."

Meiya patted the ground beside her for Tsukuyomi to sit down. "You think the gods have not abandoned us?"

"Two months ago, I would not have dared think the gods care for us anymore. But now, I must wonder whether we have truly been forsaken."

"And something changed?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I do find it hard to believe that the last month would have happened the way it did if the Emperor of Heaven did not intervene."

Meiya turned quizzically at her companion. "The Emperor of Heaven?"

Tsukuyomi ignored the questioning look, opting to throw a few pebbles off the hill. "And you would believe a common man who merely bears the same name as Yamato Takeru could have achieved the things he did?"

"No." Meiya looked towards the base, where Takeru was no doubt working hard to minimize the rebellion as he said he would. "I do think he is everything but common."

It was a question she had tried to avoid thinking about since meeting him. On the one hand, he had explained to her his circumstances and reasons for being who he is, and that he is still human at the end of the day. But on the other hand, could what he had achieved, from the constant time travel to the mental fortitude needed to keep going after everything, be human in the first place. He had insisted he was merely a high school boy who was too stubborn to give up on an unattainable dream. Still, he didn't realize how amazing the things he does and says genuinely is.

"He is still Shirogane, and that is enough season for me to support him."

Tsukuyomi stood up and bowed. "Very well, Meiya-sama. I will support you until the very end."

Meiya placed her hand under her hardened chin and raised it. "Formalities are wasted on me. If we are to live through this hell, I wish to reach the end of it with you and everyone as my friends, not mere subordinates."

"Meiya-sama, we of the Royal Guard exist only to…"

"Tsukuyomi, I am asking this of you as a friend and a sister, not as a retainer of a Royal House."

"If you wish so, Meiya-sama."

She nodded. "Do not let me keep you from your duty. I think I shall remain here for a while."

Tsukuyomi wordlessly joined Meiya on the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, I am still alive and kicking, and so is this story. We'll get into the start of the coup next chapter and that's when the action really starts to amp up.

CaveKnight32: Glad to see you back too. Marimo will be given some more character development in the following chapter as she integrates herself into the squad and we'll see some more of her in the Valkyries soon enough. Meiya will be important in the next few chapters, as the coup is basically her biggest character arc.

Dash9: Thanks for catching those small problems last chapter, my MLA lore is getting a bit rusty already. I'm glad you like my take on new Kei, as she is a really tough character to nail most of the time due to how elusive her personality is.


End file.
